Life for One
by Lisababe 1
Summary: Stephanie is pregnant. Ranger is not happy. Joe is thrilled, but is all as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters, just the story.

**A/N:** _Thank you to everyone who emailed me about finishing this story. You gave me the encouragement to continue. Thank you to Janet Evanovich for creating the perfect hero in Ranger. He gives me my inspiration to write._

* * *

**Life for One**

* * *

**By Lisababe**

* * *

I shoved away the plate of food in front of me, and settled my elbows on the table. Cupid had obviously arrived early at the Manoso house this year. I was surrounded by my family enjoying a dinner prepared by Grandma Rosa. The amount of kissy face at the table was nauseating. Celia and her husband Ken were beside me, if Celia wiped his mouth one more time there would be no skin left on the poor smuck's face. My brother Marco was across the table from me whispering in his fiancé's ear while she giggled, I watched him slip his hand under the table and her neck flushed a bright red. I sighed and glanced at the head of the table where papa and mama sat, I watched in disbelief as he picked up her hand that was resting on the table and grazed his lips across her knuckles. My parents were never affectionate. Occasionally you might catch a soft look pass between them but never a hug or kiss. I scooted my chair back and threw the napkin on my lap onto the table. I stood and made my way to Grandma Rosa. I leaned down and brushed my lips across her forehead. She smiled up at me.

"La cena era delicious."

I heard my mother's voice and I looked over at her.

"Carlos you can't be leaving so soon. You've hardly eaten and you haven't visited in so long."

"Mama I have work."

She stood up, kissed me on the cheek, and slid her hand in mine.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen before you go?"

I contemplated faking a beep on my pager but instead I nodded my head and followed her.

I stood in the middle of the tiny kitchen and waited. She turned and looked at me and I took a deep breath. The last time she had that look I got a lecture on how dangerous my job was and the impossibility of carrying on the family lineage with my lack of a social life.

"Carlos I haven't brought up the subject because I felt it was none of my business, but in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder the answer."

"What mama?"

"What role does Stephanie Plum play in your life?"

She could have hit me between the eyes with the rolling pin on the counter and startled me less.

"We are friends who occasionally work together."

She looked me in the eyes. "I was at the hospital when you were shot. I saw things that you did not. I saw a very emotional woman who was devastated over you being hurt. I can understand being upset over a friend who is seriously harmed, but this was far more than that. I witnessed the pain in her expression, and the obvious love for you on her face. I wasn't the only one. This man named Joe Morelli, he saw it too. The pain on his face was as obvious as the pain on hers, but his was over the loss of confidence he had in their relationship."

"Mama, you were upset and probably emotional as well. It was a hard day for everyone and I'm sorry that I put you through it."

"Carlos, you must take me for a fool."

I saw the angry glint in her eye and I knew I wasn't going to bullshit my way out this time.

"Mama you are not a fool, I know that you want someone in my life, Stephanie is not going to be that person."

"She's not of your heritage but that has never stopped you before where woman were concerned. You seem to have things in common, why wouldn't she make a good mate for you?"

I turned my head and looked out the back window at the snow starting to fall. How many times had I asked myself the same question? Why did I continually deny myself a relationship with the only woman that I had ever connected to emotionally?

I looked back at her and sighed. "It's complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it before you wake up one day and find it's too late."

"My life…"

"It's an excuse Carlos, a way to push away the inevitable. We can't always have things exactly the way we want them and at the precise time, we need them. So you are afraid you will mess up as you did with Rachael. If you never take a chance, how will you know? Don't tell yourself you are afraid to place Stephanie in danger because of your lifestyle, because it's obvious she thrives on that life just as you do. If you don't want to be married again, fashion it into a relationship that will work for both of you. There are no written rules on how to love someone, so sometimes you must make them as you go."

I walked over and pulled her into my arms and smiled as she lay her head on my chest.

"Mama I know you want what's best for me, but I can't do something just because it's emotionally good for me. I live a life where emotions can cost lives."

She pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"Have you ever rescued Stephanie from a bad man?"

I smiled. "Yes more than once."

"Were you afraid for her to the point you didn't know if you could bring her out alive?"

"Yes, but…"

"You are already emotionally vested in her life. Stop telling yourself it won't work. I've seen you shut down emotions on more than one occasion I know what a hard ass you can be, don't let your training cost you the most important decision of your life."

I kissed her on the cheek and pulled away.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think Carlos, do something about it before it's too late."

I picked the lock and slipped into her apartment as I had so many times before. There was a light on in the living room, but as I checked out the rest of the apartment, I discovered she wasn't home. Her SUV was in the parking lot so she must either be at Morelli's or out with Lula. I noticed the yellow roses on the coffee table that Morelli had sent to her for Valentines Day.

What a dumb fuck.

Any man with a brain knows you send red roses to someone you love. I snorted under my breath as I looked around trying to locate the rose I sent her. I smiled when I found it in a vase on the nightstand beside her bed. I silently left the apartment.

I slipped inside the Porsche and headed for Rangeman. I drove by Pino's and noticed Morelli's SUV in the parking lot, I felt like a dumbass as I pulled in and parked. I saw Stephanie sitting in a booth by the window with Morelli. She was smiling and talking a mile a minute. He reached across the table and gave her a bite of the slice of pizza he was holding, and then wiped her mouth when the sauce dripped down her chin. What the hell was the deal with the mouth-wiping thing, was that an international proclamation of love or what?

I shook my head and continued to watch as my intentions for this evening unraveled in front of me. I sighed as I watched them laughing together. I was surprised as an uncomfortable feeling settled in my chest. Most of the time when I saw them together it wasn't a one on one interaction like the one I was witnessing in front of me. I hadn't noticed the ease at which they spoke to one another. I could never remember a time she ever looked at me the way she was looking at him. She was relaxed, and why shouldn't she be, he was a constant to her. I was like hot and cold. I pulled her close for my physical needs and then denied the intensity of what I felt. I knew something changed between us right after I got shot, but I backed off again. I denied the emotion and shoved her back at Morelli, and I was viewing the results of my efforts. I saw Morelli lean across the table and kiss her softly on the mouth.

I had seen enough.

I reached down and turned the key in the ignition. I put the car in gear and glanced up to see her staring out the window at me. Morelli had disappeared and her face was all I could see. I pulled out of the parking place with a feeling of total disgust for myself settling in my gut. I looked over at her one more time and gunned the engine as I read my name on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life for One**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I stood in my office looking out the window at the morning traffic plowing through the frozen slush. The sky was leaden with the foreshadowing of a winter storm. Perfect weather for my mood.

It had been three weeks since I saw Stephanie and Morelli at Pino's. I had been far to busy with work to see her. In a way I was glad, I had been able to pull everything into perspective. I couldn't believe that I actually contemplated offering her a commitment. I shook my head, I must be getting soft, I needed a mission to pull me back into focus. I called my commander but discovered I had missed the last round of deployment. The next contract wouldn't be offered until the present mission was completed, and that could take months.

I sighed when I heard a knock on my office door.

"Come in."

I turned and watched Tank walk into the office.

I saw his eyes take in my appearance and for a fleeting second, I saw a glimmer of anger.

"You ready to tackle the Redmond account?" I asked.

"Is the plan to wire the entire mansion or just the monstrosity they call a garage?"

I had to admit I had never seen a garage with the capacity to hold twenty automobiles, but then again in my business you saw a little of everything.

"Just the garage for right now, Redmond is still playing hardball with the estimate I quoted him on security for the house."

"What's your schedule today?" he asked.

I knew he was baiting me, trying to see if I would trust him with installing a security system of that magnitude without supervision. I knew he could do the job and do it well, but my morning was free and besides going by Vinnie's and taking the risk of running into Stephanie I had nothing better to do.

"I'm going with you."

He gave a terse nod and turned to walk out.

"Tank."

He sighed and turned back to look at me.

"You have a problem?"

"I could ask you the same question."

I tried to act as if I hadn't a clue what he was referring to, but I knew it probably wouldn't fly.

"I don't have a problem with you installing the system with your own crew, but I have nothing else scheduled for this morning."

"Connie called earlier, she has some files for you, and Vinnie has an out of state skip that needs apprehended."

"I'll go over later today."

He gave me a pointed stare. "You avoiding someone?"

"No, I just want to get the Redmond job underway."

He looked at me as if he was waiting for a better explanation. Then he smiled.

"You spend the night with that little brunette you left with?"

I was still wearing the clothes I went out in last night, and he knew it.

"Tell me why it would be your business?"

"Man it's not, but I'll warn you, Lula was pissed as hell."

I stared at him hoping I could intimidate him enough to drop the subject and high tail it out of my office. The pathetic thing was a part of me wanted Lula to fill Stephanie in on last night's activities.

"You're right it's none of your concern, so get your crew together and I'll meet you in an hour at the Redmond's."

He still wasn't budging.

"I admire you for trying to move on with your life but, you can sleep with every woman in Trenton, and you still aren't going to forget her."

No truer words had ever been spoken, but they stung enough to ignite my fuse.

"Drop it."

"What you do in your life is your business, and you know I feel the same way you do about commitments and women. But you can't use another woman to forget fuck ups. It doesn't work man, it might for about fifteen minutes but then the truth settles in, and the reality bites."

"And just what do you think I fucked up?"

"You're fucking up your life over someone you know you're never going to have. Move on, she has Morelli, you knew that going in."

"I've slept with other women since I've met her, I didn't sleep with the woman I left with last night."

"Whatever you say."

I had wanted to; I wanted to hold another woman and try to become the man I was before I met her. A man that used sex as an outlet for a physical need. The shocking truth had slapped me in the face. I may not be verbally committed to her but in my mind I already was.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"How many times have we talked each other out of stupid ass mistakes where woman are concerned? It's a matter of time before she's hitched to Morelli, and then he will definitely not stand for the shit that goes on between you two."

I turned away from him and walked over to the window. I let the words sink in and hated the truth they held.

"She knows I don't want a committed relationship."

"What you tell her and your actions are two different things."

Where they really? If she didn't know the extent of my feelings for her after what we had been through in the past few months she never would. Of course, other than sending her the rose on Valentine's Day I hadn't exactly voiced any desire for things to change between us. I had promised her a talk after I returned to Trenton, but the talk never happened.

I turned and brushed past him as I made my way to the door of the office. I heard his voice and I stopped.

"Ranger man don't walk away pissed."

It was too late for that.

I walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

I watched as Tank threaded the wires from the ceiling above us to the garage floor below. Cal started connecting them to the control box on the wall. I looked up at Tank and I noticed his eyes were focused on something behind me. I turned and saw Jennifer Redmond standing a few feet away. She was a beautiful woman that carried herself with a confident air that reeked of money and conceit. She smiled, and took a step toward me.

"Mr. Manoso I need a word with you."

I extended my hand in a motion for her to step into another room. I followed her into the unused portion of the garage.

She turned and looked at me, her eyes scanning me from head to toe.

"My husband is still undecided on accepting the estimate you provided for him. Our home is older as I'm sure you are aware, and the security system is obsolete. I'm trying to persuade him to sign a contract with your company. I'm very good with persuasion."

She took a step toward me, and I could feel the persuasion she was directing at me loud and clear.

"I understand that he wants to obtain other estimates from security firms in the area. He is entitled to do that, we've discussed the issue."

She smiled as she grabbed the front of her coat and pulled it tighter around her as she shivered.

She smiled coyly. "I think getting more estimates is a waste of time. I don't want to waste your time; I want to make every minute count."

Shit.

There had been a time in my life that I would have gladly made time with her. She was the perfect woman to have an affair with. She was married to a man who had four times the money I had and she had no desire to leave him. All she wanted was a roll in the sheets. But the only thing I felt for her was pity, and the desire to get as far away from her as I possibly could.

I saw Tank step through the doorway behind her and I knew he read her like a book.

"Excuse me, boss I need a word with you."

I looked at her. "Please excuse me, I'll be sure to speak to Mr. Redmond this evening."

I stepped around her and followed Tank into the other portion of the garage.

He turned and looked at me.

"Thanks man you were right on time." I said.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Shit, I thought she had that look about her."

"I thought you interrupted us because you knew that."

"No I just got a call from Ram in the control room. Stephanie's car just disappeared off the GPS grid. He thought you would want to know."

I felt the muscles in my shoulders start to tense. "Where was she?"

"The corner of Ratcliff and Belmont."

"I'm going to go check on her. Call me if you run into any problems."

* * *

I couldn't get within a block of the accident. I parked the Cayenne and jogged to the scene. I felt my heart start to race as I saw them loading Stephanie in the back of an ambulance. Morelli was beside her. I walked over to them and Morelli looked at me. His face was pale and he looked like he could use a drink of Maalox. I looked down at Stephanie and she smiled a weak smile.

"Hey."

"Babe."

"It wasn't my fault."

I smiled and squeezed her hand.

I looked over at Morelli.

"She was chasing a skip in her car and she lost them. She went through the alley over there to cut them off and they rammed her and knocked her into a street lamp. It punctured her gas tank and the car ignited."

'I got my man though."

I looked down at her, and if Morelli hadn't been standing there I would have kissed her.

She had a large laceration on her forehead and cuts and abrasions on the side of her neck.

"They think I have a concussion but I told them I was fine." she said.

"Babe, you have a large cut on your forehead that needs stitches; you need to go to the hospital."

I stepped away as they placed her in the ambulance. Morelli jumped in beside her. She looked at me.

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

She nodded and smiled.

I stepped away as they closed the doors to the ambulance and watched as it drove away.

I sat in the waiting area wondering why I was here. Morelli sat in the row of chairs across from me and he kept giving me a look that asked the same question. She was fine, they were scanning her head and going to stitch her up, end of story, but the look she gave me from the back of the ambulance said she wanted me here. Why I had no idea, with Steph I just somehow knew when she needed me.

I saw a nurse come out to the waiting area and walk toward us. She stopped in front of Joe and he looked up at her.

"Hey Carol"

"Hey Joe. You can come in and see her now."

She looked over at me.

"Ranger she was asking if you were still here, you can come back with Joe."

I glanced over at Morelli and he glared at me. I hid a smile and followed him.

We stepped around a curtain and saw Stephanie laying on a stretcher looking lost and pitiful. Her hair was matted to her head, caked with blood and her face was as pale as I had ever seen it. She wasn't the same Steph that they loaded into the ambulance; I assumed it made her nauseated when they stitched her forehead.

Morelli stepped over to her and took her hand in his. She looked up at him and a tear ran down her cheek.

I knew something was wrong; I clenched my teeth when Morelli didn't brush the tear away.

"Cupcake what's the matter are you hurting?"

She glanced at me and my eyes met hers, I had seen that look before. It was a plead for support.

I stepped closer to her and put my hand on the sheet covering her foot.

She looked back at Joe.

"They drew some blood and the Doctor told me that I'm pregnant."

Morelli looked as stunned as I felt.

He turned his head and looked at me.

"Get out of here now."


	3. Chapter 3

__

I own nothing.

* * *

**Life for One**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

at the turmoil in Stephanie's eyes. I squeezed her foot with my hand as I felt myself shift into lock down mode.

"Call me if you need anything."

She nodded as unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

I glanced at Morelli and his eyes glinted with anger.

"Take care of her." I said.

"Is that a warning Manoso?"

"Joe!" Stephanie hissed.

I wanted to put my fist through his face more than once in the past, but never as much as I wanted to right now.

I looked back at Stephanie.

"Take care Babe."

I turned and walked away.

I slid inside the SUV and took the first real breath since I heard the news. I leaned back against the headrest and closed my eyes.

This was so fucked up.

I felt the pent up anger boiling in my gut. I reached down, turned the keys in the ignition, and heard the engine turn over. I put the car in gear and wrapped my fingers around the steering wheel. I drove six blocks before I noticed that my knuckles were white where I gripped the wheel. I slowly relaxed as I pulled into the Rangeman garage. I wanted to demolish something. I wanted to beat someone into pulp, and let him beat me in return. Maybe in the process I would forgive myself for not giving us a chance.

If I was honest with myself, I knew that forgiveness would be a long time in coming.

* * *

The sweat stung as it dripped into my eyes, my shoulders, and arms were aching. I felt tired enough to drop, but I still jabbed at the bag. I heard the door to the gym open and I never looked up. I knew it was Tank, I had been expecting him. I never let up on the bag. He walked over and leaned up against the wall a few feet away.

"Ram says you been at this for hours, you want to talk about it?"

I continued to pummel the bag without acknowledging his question. I almost fell flat on my face when he grabbed the bag as I fired a jab. I stopped and bent over at the waist sucking in air, the sweat dripping from my face onto the mat. I caught my breath and walked over to the bench in the corner I sat down and wiped my face with a towel. Tank was standing in front of me his arms crossed on his chest.

"Is this about Stephanie?"

I ignored him, stood and walked toward the door. He grabbed me by the shoulder and I turned and punched him in the face. His head recoiled and I watched as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Feel better?"

"Put on some gloves, spar with me, then maybe I'll feel better."

"What the hell crawled up your ass? You leave to go check on Stephanie and never call or show up back at the Redmond's."

"I left word with the control room if you called."

In the past, I used work to distract my mind. Right now, I wanted to be anywhere but in Trenton, but no matter how long I remained out of touch the same circumstances would be here when I decided to return.

"You can handle the Redmond job alone."

He stepped toward me.

"You want to tell me what happened today to make you take a half of a day off and spend it beating the shit out of a punching bag."

I turned and walked toward the door as I glanced over my shoulder.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'm going to be offline the next couple of days. I need you to take care of business while I'm away."

* * *

I walked into the lobby of Rangeman Boston. The receptionist behind the desk smiled as her eyes met mine.

"Good Morning Mr. Manoso. Mr. Morgan is expecting you."

I nodded and entered the office. I saw my long time friend and partner sitting behind the massive desk that over looked the Boston skyline. He smiled as he finished a phone conversation and disconnected.

He stood, walked over to me, and shook my hand.

"Ranger how are you man?"

"Travis you look like your handling business."

"More every day, but that's the way we want it."

I smiled. "Absolutely."

I had served in the Rangers with Travis for six years. He was honest and dependable except when it came to the female population of the world.

He motioned for me to take a seat as he leaned his hip against the perfect mahogany wood of the desk.

"What brings you to Boston?"

"I am curious to know if you still want a transfer."

"Hell yeah, just say the word and I'll be on the first plane to Miami."

Travis had requested a transfer to Miami four years ago, he was born and raised in the south, and his family still resided there.

"I don't have an opening in Miami."

He gave me a questioning look. "Then I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"I'm thinking about leaving Trenton. I'll need a replacement."

He looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"You can't be serious man. You know how I feel about Trenton; it's the armpit of America. Where the hell are you going?"

"Either I'll take over here or do government work full time."

"Can I ask why you're leaving Trenton?"

"Need a change of scenery."

He gave me a cold stare.

"Bull fucking shit."

"Tank won't want the responsibility of taking over the Trenton office, so I'll need a replacement."

"Well it ain't going to be me, I can tell you that straight up. I bet Tank hasn't even a clue that you're here."

"No use in telling him something until I have definite plans in place."

I knew I was playing with fire where Tank was concerned. He wouldn't want the responsibility of the Trenton office but he would be mad as hell if it weren't offered to him first. The entire move on my part would piss him off, but the only reason I had stayed in Trenton as long as I had was because of Stephanie, and she was now carrying another man's child.

"Level with me. The only reason a man makes a major move in his life is if he broke the law or scorned a woman, with you it could be either, but since I haven't heard any word of you fucking up a hit, I'd say it's a woman."

I leaned back in the leather club chair and gave him a blank stare.

"Like I said it's nothing personal."

"Wait a minute. The last time I talked to Les he said you had half your crew running around Trenton after some ditzy female bounty hunter, is this about her?"

I made a mental note to put Santos on shit duty for the next six months.

"We've talked about this in the past; I've wanted a change for a while."

I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't buying it.

"Ranger it's been over three years since you've even mentioned leaving Trenton. So you can spare me the details but just be straight with me, you know I will go to my grave before I'd share a confidence."

I blew out a breath and walked over to the large window over looking the skyline.

"It's about the bounty hunter."

"So what could be so bad that you need to leave Trenton to get away from her?"

Everything.

"She's pregnant."

"You're an asshole."

I turned and looked at him.

"The baby is not mine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I haven't been with her in over a year."

He slid off the edge of the desk and walked over to me.

"So let me get this straight. The girl your in love with is pregnant, it's not your baby, but you're leaving town anyway?"

"I want to give her a chance to make it work with the guy she's with."

"And she can't do that with you in Trenton?"

"It's complicated."

"You don't trust yourself to leave her alone."

Travis was like a brother, he always had the ability to read me like a book. I knew I was here for a lot more than just asking him to transfer to Trenton. I wanted to make some kind of sense out of my fucked up life.

"I have taken care of her since the minute I met her, but it's not my place to take care of her anymore. I don't want to interfere."

"Is it you or her that you don't trust?"

"Both."

"So is this guy she's with a reliable dude?"

"He's an asshole, but he'll take care of her."

"Well then my man, you step out of the picture and get on with your life. I still don't understand why you feel you can't live in the same town. Just explain to her that things have to change between you two."

"If I'm not living in Trenton she can't rely on me."

He looked at me and smiled.

"You've never told her no, you want to leave town because you don't want to let her down."

* * *

****

Three weeks Later

I slipped the pick out of the lock as the door silently swung open. The lights in her apartment were off and I could hear the low volume of the television. I stepped into the living room and saw a blanket wadded up on the couch but she wasn't there. I could hear sounds coming from the direction of the bathroom. I made my way down the hall and stopped when I heard her retching. I stood in the doorway and saw her kneeling in the floor by the commode holding onto the bowl, her knuckles as white as her face. I wet the hand towel hanging by the sink and lifted the hair from the back of her neck, I placed the cool towel there and she looked up at me with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks, don't you ever knock?"

I smiled as the sight of her tugged at my heart.

"I don't think you would have been able to answer, good thing I invited myself in."

She slowly stood and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

She looked up at me. "I need to brush my teeth."

I reached over and grabbed her toothbrush from the holder on the sink. I smiled when I saw my toothbrush that I used when I stayed with her was still in the holder. I applied toothpaste to the bristles and handed it to her.

"Have you held down any food today?"

"I ate this morning, it's weird I have been getting sick in the evening."

"You hungry?"

"No." she said adamantly.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

She nodded and I went in the kitchen to look for crackers. I found some saltines and some Seven Up in the fridge. At least she had the cure.

I was waiting on the couch when she came back. She looked at the crackers and Seven Up and smiled.

"Guess you've been through this before."

"Yeah I have."

She sat down next to me and chewed on a saltine.

"I haven't seen you around, you been out of town?" She asked.

"Some, mostly just busy."

"So are you here to say goodbye?"

I felt like she sucker punched me in the gut. I looked over at her.

"Tank told Lula that you're transferring to Boston in a couple of weeks."

Tank was a dead man.

"It's not written in stone yet."

"You'll be missed around here if you go."

I heard the genuine sadness in her voice and accepted the realization that it could all have played out differently if I had just let it happen.

"So are you and Morelli getting married?"

She sighed and started picking at the lint on the blanket across her lap.

"He thinks the baby is yours."

"So he doesn't believe you?"

"He thinks because I've always used protection that it can't be his."

Unfuckingbeliveable.

"So are you trying to work it out?"

"I'm not going to work it out with him."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not going to compound a mistake by making another one. I'm never going to marry him."

"Babe you can't raise a baby alone, it needs its father."

She glanced at me.

"It takes more than getting someone pregnant to be a father, he doesn't want this baby, and if he did he would be here right now instead of making excuses for why it can't be his."

"You need to work it out, for the baby."

"I can't spend the rest of my life with him."

"He's a decent man."

"Yes he is, but we broke up two days before I found out I was pregnant."

Shit. It just gets better and better.

"What happened?"

We had an argument about my feelings for you, he told me he thought I was in love with you and he was tired of trying to live up to you in my eyes. I told him I needed a break."

I stared at the television trying to figure out how much more fucked up this could become.

"Babe…"

"Ranger I love you, I think I've always loved you. I know that you probably don't want to hear that but maybe it explains why I can't be with Joe."

I closed my eyes and thought of all the times I wanted those words to come from her mouth. Life had a way of twisting fate.

I slipped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. She buried her face in my chest and cried. I sat there and listened to her sob thinking what a complete mess I had made of her life, all because I was a selfish ass.

She pulled away from me and I brushed away her tears.

"I'm sorry Babe that I screwed up, it shouldn't be like this."

"You didn't screw up anything. I stayed with him because I didn't want to be alone. It was easy to be with him."

I felt my cell vibrate on my hip; I answered and swore under my breath when it was Mr. Redmond asking for a meeting about the security for his home. I flipped the phone closed and looked at her.

"Steph I have to go."

She nodded.

I reached over and brushed a curl behind her ear. She looked at me.

"Babe this will work out, I promise if he doesn't stand by you I'll be here."

"Ranger it's not your place, he would never stand for you raising his child. He'll come around and somehow it will work out in the end."

"I'll be back and forth between here and Boston for a while; I won't be there permanently for another couple of months. I'll be in touch."

I stood and walked to the door, I turned and looked at her standing in the hallway and I broke.

I slammed the door and walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her with all the frustration and feelings I had swallowed for the past three weeks. She clawed at the front of my shirt pulling me closer like I was as vital as the air she breathed. I pulled away my breathing ragged and rested my forehead on hers.

"Promise me you'll call if you need me."

I brushed a tear from her cheek and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Slight smut

* * *

__

Life for One

Chapter 4

* * *

I walked into her apartment; she was still standing in the hallway where I left her. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her slow and tender. I walked her backwards into the bedroom. When the back of her legs hit the mattress, I nudged her onto the bed and followed her down. I slowly removed our clothes and trailed my lips over her face and neck, savoring every moan of pleasure as it escaped from her. I wanted to hear her say my name when she came; and tell me that no other man had ever made her feel the way I do. I skimmed my hands over her body willing the baby that was growing inside of her to be mine. I lapped at her wet center as I splayed my hands on her abdomen. I wanted to turn back time to another day before things had gone so desperately wrong.

I struggled awake and sat up in bed rubbing my face. My heart was beating out of control and I was drenched with sweat.

I looked at the clock, it was 3 AM and I was alone in my apartment in Boston. Stephanie was in Trenton, and it had all been a dream.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door, and I pivoted my chair away from the view of the Boston skyline.

"Come in."

The door opened and Travis entered with an attractive woman dressed in the standard black Rangeman issued uniform. My eyes met hers and she smiled.

I stood and held out my hand as Travis introduced us.

"Ranger this is Mia Franklin."

"I've heard a lot about the boss from Trenton, pleased to meet you."

Her handshake was firm and confident; her eyes never wavered from mine as she spoke.

I motioned for Travis to take his seat behind the desk I watched Mia as she took a seat in front of Travis. Her hair was cropped short and was so dark black it was almost blue. It suited the small features of her face perfectly. Her eyes made my heart ache with their blue intensity, reminding me of why I was here in the first place.

"Travis tells me that you supervise the apprehension division here in Boston. "

"That would be correct sir."

"How many bounty hunters do you have on the street?"

"Five at this time but more are needed every day."

"I'll get right to the point. I've looked at the figures; financially it's not feasible to concentrate on apprehension any longer. Rangeman Boston has recently been touted as the number one corporate security business in Boston. Travis and I have discussed the issue and we have decided to phase out of the apprehension business and concentrate fully on corporate security contracts. Since you are leader of the division I want your thoughts on the matter before we move forward with our decision."

I saw a momentary spark of anger in her eyes, and then a blank expression. I smiled inside at the recognition of familiar traits found beneficial in Ranger training.

"Don't patronize me when the decision has already been made."

Travis spoke up, but her steely gaze never left mine.

"Mia we have discussed this option before. This isn't news to you."

She pulled her eyes away from mine and looked across the desk at Travis.

"The last meeting we had you said the numbers were looking better, you knew I was looking at another job with Providence Security. You blew smoke up my ass knowing what was coming, just so I would stay with Rangeman."

Travis smiled and I knew that he had no idea what was about to come.

"Mia I did no such thing. You are the best bounty hunter in Boston. That's a given. You know that if you leave today you will have a job within hours. I also told you that if you wanted to stay with Rangeman you would be put on field security assignments and not stuck in an office position."

She stood and planted her hands on top of the desk looking him in the eye.

"And I told you what you could do with your field security position. Fuck you Travis, you sold me out."

The smile on Travis' face got even bigger.

Shit.

"Mia you know how it turns me on when you use potty talk."

"Travis." I said.

He looked in my direction and I shook my head.

Her gaze swung back to me.

"And who are you, thinking you can change the Boston office over night. Why don't you go back to Trenton where you belong?"

I felt my teeth clinch as I walked over to her.

"Miss Franklin if one of my men talked to me in that tone with that lack of respect they would find their ass knocked on the ground. I'm your boss as well I don't appreciate your attitude."

"I know exactly who you are. I respect you what I don't understand is your lack of respect for my leadership in this company. I'm the only female to be a vice president over a division. I take a lot of flak, but it doesn't bother me because I've fought male chauvinist attitudes all my life from the minute I went to boot camp to the last mission I completed with the Rangers. I worked hard to be where I am in this company and I think its bullshit to expect me to go down without a fight. I'm damn good at what I do because I love my work; this isn't easy for me to accept."

Her face was flushed and the fire in her eyes was lighting up the room. Damn if she wasn't a firecracker.

"Miss Franklin you wouldn't hold the position you maintain in this company if you weren't respected for your work. You've been in the game long enough to know it's nothing personal. Financially this is a strategic move for Rangeman."

"I need to know what you are going to offer the men in my division."

"We will meet with them in a couple of days as soon as we decide what we want to offer."

She walked over to me as if she was stalking new prey. She stopped in front of me with her hands on her hips and a defiant expression on her face.

"And Mr. Manoso just what do you have to offer me?"

* * *

I walked into the apartment and noticed the light on the answering machine flashing. I hit the message button and closed my eyes as Stephanie's voice filled the silence.

"Ranger I need to talk to you, don't avoid me, or I will come to Boston and hunt you down."

Shit, she found me out faster than I anticipated.

I pulled my cell off my hip and hit speed dial. She picked up on the first ring.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself."

"You have some explaining to do."

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me Ranger; you know what I'm talking about."

I knew exactly what she was talking about, and I had dreaded this conversation since the minute I did it.

"You can't continue working skip apprehension in your condition."

"I know that, I'm doing some work part time, but it will possibly work into a full time position."

"Where are you working?"

"I'm doing psychic readings over the phone."

"Babe."

"Ranger it's a job. I just look up the person's phone number and I have cards I read according to their geographical location. It's easy work, if my conscience can hold out."

"Just quit and concentrate on taking care of yourself."

"You of all people know I can't do that. How could you pay my rent and all of my utilities for a year in advance?"

"Babe I have my ways. Consider it an early baby gift."

"If Joe finds out he's going to be severely pissed."

"So don't tell him. How are you two getting along?"

"It's better, but far from fixed."

"It'll work out."

"Well at least he's accepted that the baby is his."

Bastard.

"I can't accept you paying my way Ranger it's not right."

"Go back to work at Rangeman, we always need research specialists."

I heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"I don't deserve the things you do for me."

"No you deserve more."

She deserved to be here with me, in a real relationship.

"I miss you, how's Boston?"

"Busy, and I miss you too. I'll call Tank and let him know you'll be stopping by to see about your old job."

"Lula says if Tank had any hair he'd be pulling it out. He's stressed and she's a bitch because he doesn't have time for nooners."

I smiled.

"He'll get over it. He wanted the responsibility; he has no one to blame but himself."

"You think he can handle it? Vinnie shit a brick when Tank let him know Rangeman was pulling out of the apprehension business."

"He'll get over it, and Tank will be fine."

"I have to go; I'm going to dinner at my parent's house."

"How's your mom handling your pregnancy?"

"She is threatening to disown me if I don't marry Joe."

"Has he asked?"

"He's mentioned it, but he knows how I feel."

"Follow your heart Babe."

"I can't do that Ranger."

"Why not?"

"Because if I did I would be in Boston right now."

"Babe…"

"Thank you for everything, bye Ranger."

I heard a click and then a dial tone.

* * *

I sat in the SUV watching Mia. She had a skip handcuffed and pushed face first into the side of a building across the street. A man in a black SUV pulled up beside her, she threw the skip in the backseat, and he drove away. I slid out of the truck and walked across the street. She watched me approach her with a look of total disgust on her face. Guess she didn't want to hide her expressions today.

"Nice work."

"So are you going to spy on me all day?"

"You asked me to observe your operation before I decided to close your division."

"You know I didn't mean for you to follow me around I asked for you to look at the financial figures and cost projection for the next fiscal quarter."

I smiled.

"I heard you were impressive in action. I wanted to see for myself."

She blew out a breath and looked away from me.

"Mr. Manoso I passed the physical endurance challenge for this job with flying colors. I scored the highest percentage anyone has ever received in the history of Rangeman Boston. In my opinion, I'm over qualified for the job. I'm sure you could pull the recording of my physical endurance test in my file and observe any time you like."

"I like to see my employees in action in front of me, not on a recording."

She looked back at me with a faint smile on her face.

"You're very good you know that?"

I took that statement to mean any number of things but the first thought in my mind had me feeling uneasy.

"At what?"

"You intimidate well, and you leave the impression of uncertainty. I have the feeling your motto is 'always leave them guessing.'"

Her perception was as good as her physical capabilities. Who was this woman?

"I don't have a motto, but if I want to observe an employee doing their job I have that right."

"So tell me how I rate in your eyes?"

She gave me a small smile but I could tell it didn't reach her eyes. I had pissed in Miss Franklin's Cheerios.

"You are very capable of doing the job, but I need to discuss an opportunity with you."

"I'm not doing field security, and don't offer me a position in the lab testing security devices. I like being outdoors and not in the confines of an office. If I wanted an office job, I would apply for the opening in Atlanta."

"The only opening in Atlanta right now is CEO."

"Exactly, if I take a desk job, it's going to be the top desk job."

I laughed.

"I can picture it now; the entire company would be focused on fugitive apprehension."

She smiled and this time her eyes sparkled.

"I've done the research the potential for large monetary gain in fugitive apprehension is possible if done on a large scale. The business would have to include international apprehension as well as contracting with major cities in the US. The company could be owned by Rangeman but deal only in fugitive apprehension."

"Open your own company, why have it connected to Rangeman?"

"Because you have the money to invest, I don't."

"There is a huge potential for corporate security right now. It's just not feasible to invest in fugitive apprehension when we can't handle the demand right now for security contracts."

I had a thought cross my mind but I knew she wouldn't bite.

"You ever been to Trenton?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I have relatives in Philly and Newark. Why?"

"I had a large market for apprehension from a local bail bondsman there. When I left Trenton, my partner had to give up the apprehension part of the business due to lack of available bodies to cover the demand. If you're interested I'm sure I could put in a good word with the bail bondsman, you could start a very lucrative business for yourself."

"So are you offering me a position at Rangeman Trenton?"

"No, I explained we don't do fugitive apprehension at that office anymore."

"I could make you some big profit if you would give me the chance."

I looked at the determination on her face and I remembered a time I felt that determined.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

"I promise you won't regret it."

* * *

I sat in the conference room at Rangeman and looked around the room at the men I worked with since I started Rangeman. It was good to be home. I stood and looked at Mia and the three men she had chosen to transfer to Trenton.

"I would like to introduce Mia Franklin she is a former Ranger and has been employed by the Boston branch for the past two years. Due to financial reasons, we have recently phased out the apprehension division at the Boston branch. Mia was the leader of that division and she has agreed to transfer to Trenton and cover fugitive apprehension for Vinnie. Rangeman Boston also employed the three men with her and they have decided to transfer here as well.

"Gentlemen could you please stand and introduce yourselves?"

The three men next to Mia stood up. The first man was six foot five and looked as if he had fell face first into a tackle box. He was covered with piercings.

"Name is Spike, any jokes and I'll smile the whole time I'm shoving your head up your ass." He sat down to a rumble of laughter.

The next guy introduced himself. "Name is Coyote. I hate Trenton but I hear you candy asses can't handle the job anymore, so here I am." He smiled and took a seat. Bobby and Lester looked at one another and howled. The rest of the room found it funny, Coyote wasn't seeing the humor.

The third guy was six feet seven and I estimated he weighed 350 lbs.

"My name is Bear and I'm sure it's obvious why. I don't like jokes about my size because in my mind I'm a sexy motherfucker." He smiled and the room erupted in laughter.

I motioned for Mia to stand. She stood and looked around the room, you could have heard a pin drop.

"I'm Mia Franklin and I am glad to be offered the opportunity to work here covering fugitive apprehensions. I look forward to getting started."

Tank stood and shook her hand.

"We're glad to have you aboard Mia. Vinnie is aware you're coming in to the bonds office so when you're ready I'll drive you over."

I stood up and looked at Tank.

"I'll take her over if it's okay with you. I have some business with Vinnie."

Tank gave me a questioning look. "Sure whatever you want."

I looked at Mia. "I'll meet you back here in ten minutes I have some business I need to discuss with Tank."

She smiled. "Sure I'll be waiting."

I followed Tank to my old office and shut the door; he turned and looked at me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know I don't have time to manage what business I have now, and now you're telling me we're back in the skip business. What the fuck Ranger?"

I could see the haggard fine lines around his eyes, he was losing sleep and taunt as a piano wire.

"I'm sticking around until Mia gets her feet on the ground. She can handle this on her own. Once she gets the hang of the scene here, she'll be good to go. She ran a tight ship in Boston; she'll be an asset to you."

"Are you screwing her?"

I felt my jaw clench.

"No but if I was tell me how that would be any of your business?"

"You've been in Boston three weeks. You come back with some kick ass ex -Ranger chick and announce she's over fugitive apprehension which not a month ago we decided wasn't benefiting us anymore financially. It sounds to me like this woman has you by the short and curlies."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Travis and I phased out her division. I watched her apprehend a couple of high dollar skips. She's good. I talked to Vinnie and he upped the ante since he's short on bounty hunters right now. I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Bullshit, you're getting soft man I can see it in your eyes she played you like a flute."

I was done with his analysis bullshit.

"She's staying and if you have a problem get over it or tell me now and I'll replace you too."

"So that's how it's going to be, last week you rehire Stephanie because she's knocked up. This week you make a job for another piece of snatch where there isn't one. What's next week building a homeless shelter?"

"Yes if I say so."

He shook his head and looked at the pile of papers on his desk.

"I hate this, I hate stress and I hate that you're gone. You need to come home and face your demons. You can't run from her forever, especially now that she's working here."

I sighed as I slumped down in the chair behind me.

"Where is she?"

"She's working three days a week, she's off today."

* * *

I gave Vinnie a look that would make most men wet their pants. He finally dropped Mia's hand and stumbled back behind his desk.

Mia shot me a pissed look and I smiled.

She turned back to Vinnie. "So the woman named Connie in the outer office has the files I will need?"

"Yes she'll be glad to get you started and welcome aboard Mia, I look forward to working with you." he winked and I wanted to punch him in the face.

I steered Mia to the outer office and Connie looked up at us and slammed down the phone. I knew what that meant half the burg had me and Mia screwing or married by now.

Connie handed Mia the stack of files and looked up at me.

"You decide to move back to Trenton Ranger?"

"Nope, just helping Mia get started."

"She working for you?"

"She's working for Rangeman."

"Well good to have you Mia, if I can help you in any way I'd be glad too."

I could see the wheels turning in Connie's head. She was about as sincere as a reptile.

Mia smiled. "I appreciate that Connie; I understand you take care of a lot of the rebonding for Vinnie."

Connie smiled sweetly. "Why yes I do, so don't hesitate to call, my cell phone number is in the front of all the files."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Mia looked up at me.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded. We headed out to the Expedition parked at the curb. We had just reached the sidewalk when Lula's red Firebird pulled up in front of the Expedition.

I felt my stomach twist in a knot as Stephanie stepped out of the car. She was wearing a maternity shirt and I couldn't help but smile as she approached us.

"Stephanie how are you?"

"I'm good what brings you to Vinnie's?"

She looked at Mia and Mia smiled.

"This is Mia Franklin she is a bounty hunter from Rangeman Boston she's transferring to Trenton to do some skip apprehension for the Trenton office."

Stephanie smiled and shook Mia's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie."

Lula walked over and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lula I'm a file clerk part time and part time bounty hunter if you need help I'll be glad to show you the ropes."

I appreciate that Lula I'll keep that in mind."

Stephanie spoke up.

"I thought you decided to give up the skip business."

"Change of plans Babe."

She nodded and looked away, I could see the hurt in her eyes and I felt my gut clench even tighter.

Damn she looked so beautiful.

Lula nudged Stephanie. "We got food to eat girl, you're eating for two now."

Stephanie nodded and turned to go. I touched her arm and she turned to look at me.

"Take care Babe."

"You too, nice to meet you Mia."

"Same here." Mia said.

I walked over to the truck and slipped inside.

Mia turned and looked at me as she buckled her seatbelt.

"This may not be any of my business, but are you the father of her baby?"

I felt the words freeze in my throat.

"No why do you ask?"

"Well it's obvious you two have a history."

I looked at Stephanie's profile through the window. The outline of her slightly rounded abdomen was visible through the shirt she was wearing.

The vision was like a sucker punch to my gut. I always felt like I was the better man in Stephanie's life. I didn't feel that way today.


	5. Chapter 5

__

**Life for One**

I drove through the familiar streets of Trenton for the first time in six months. It seemed as if I had been away a lot longer. I pulled into the parking lot of the local market and made my way inside. I was heading to my parent's house for dinner and I wanted to pick up some flowers for my mama, maybe somehow they would soften her heart to the fact that I hadn't been to visit in over eight months. Who was I trying to fool, I was in deep shit.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I started across the front of the store to the floral aisle. I choose a bouquet of fall colored flowers and headed for the check out counter. I looked down the aisle to my left and stopped when I saw Stephanie at the other end standing behind a shopping cart looking at a label on a food can she was holding. My heart skipped a beat in my chest as I took in her appearance. Pregnancy was agreeing with her. She looked beautiful. I slowly walked toward her and stopped when I saw Morelli come out of nowhere and place something in the shopping cart in front of her. She asked him something and he grinned, took the can out of her hand, and placed it back on the shelf. She playfully nudged him and he placed his hand on her rounded abdomen, leaned in, and kissed her. She pulled away, looked up, and saw me. I smiled at the blush that creeped up her neck and walked toward her.

I stopped in front of them.

"Hey Ranger Tank said you were coming in town for a meeting. How are you?"

"I'm good, you look well."

"I'm doing fine."

"Good to hear, I'll see you at Rangeman next week."

She nodded and I backed up and turned away as Morelli nodded in my direction and slipped his arm around her neck.

I sighed as I automatically placed the flowers on the counter and tossed a twenty at the check out girl. She handed me my change and held my hand in hers a little longer than necessary. I looked her in the eyes and realized she was probably nineteen or twenty. I shook my head and she gave me a pouty grin. What did it mean when you didn't view women coming on to you as a convenience anymore?

I slipped inside the Porsche and sat in the parking lot wondering why I was so surprised at the fact that I was unhappy being alone at this stage of the game. It had always been my plan from the beginning. Live life solo, fewer complications that way. So here, I sat looking at a building, which held inside the only woman that was worth the hassle, and she was lost to me. I fired up the engine and drove into the night.

* * *

I groaned inside as my sister Marcella pulled me into the living room and pushed me toward the couch. I watched as Celia, Pilar, Anna and Mama gathered on every available surface around me all sharing the look of a cop about to coerce a confession out of an arrested suspect.

Celia spoke up as she gave me a look that she usually reserves for my four-year-old nephew.

"Carlos we know Stephanie is pregnant. Antonio had a meeting at Rangeman with Tank and he saw Stephanie. He says she's pretty far along, when we're you planning on telling us we are going to be aunts?"

Antonio was our brother who owned a computer programming business and was contracted by Rangeman for programming issues. Antonio was going to have a lot of issues when I got a hold of him.

I looked at the five set of eyes boring into me like high beam radiation.

Fuck, why couldn't I have a normal family that minded their own business?

"Stephanie's baby does not belong to me."

My youngest sister Pilar stood up and place her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't belong to you? You love her don't you, don't tell us you fucked this up because of your lame ass one-man show issues. What the hell are you thinking?"

Mama hissed "Pilar that is enough watch your language."

Pilar rolled her eyes and fell back into the recliner.

Marcella my oldest sister looked over at me.

"I'm sorry things didn't work at for you Carlos. Stephanie seemed like a very caring person when I met her at the hospital after you were shot."

"Stephanie is a great woman the father of her baby is very suited to her, they will be happy."

I felt my mama's eyes boring into me and I turned and looked at her.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner mama. I'll be over Saturday before I head back to Boston."

I stood to leave and saw the disappointed looks on the faces of all my very nosy but loving sisters.

I looked around the room.

"I appreciate all of you being concerned but things worked out for the best. I'll be fine and so will Stephanie."

I hugged and kissed all of them and met my mama at the door.

I pulled her into my chest and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"I'm okay mama I don't want you worrying about me."

She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Its funny I've worried about you as long as I can remember, but for some reason this time I am more worried than ever. The last time I saw you and we talked you walked out of here like a man on a mission and I hoped the next time I saw you it would be with Stephanie on your arm. What a twist of fate you have endured."

"Mama the way my life is I wouldn't have been good for her."

"You're talking to me Carlos, the woman who carried you in her womb for nine months and knew you before you learned to mask your every emotion. You are hurting far more than you are willing to admit. You have lost the love of your life."

Leave it to my mama to speak the truth.

I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers.

"I'll call you, I love you mama."

"And I love you too."

* * *

Her head was bent over the key board and she was biting her bottom lip in concentration, but I could tell the minute she was aware of my presence. I sighed at the thought of the unexplainable connection we shared. She turned and looked at me and I smiled.

"Babe you too busy to share some lunch?"

"No I would love some."

She stood and I was amazed at the difference in her appearance. She looked so much more healthy pregnant. She had a warm glow to her skin.

I led her over to the elevator and we got on for the ride to seven. I turned and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am good, I get really tired easily but the doctor says that's normal."

"Are you working too many hours, maybe you should try only working a couple days a week?"

"No I want the time to move quickly, I can't sit at home just waiting for this baby to come."

We stepped inside my apartment and I noticed a tray of food sitting on the table and plates already on the bar. I motioned for her to sit down. We dished out our food and sat at the bar in silence.

She looked over at me.

"So tell me about Boston, you like it there?"

"It's okay; it's a little different than running Rangeman here. A lot more corporate security. A little more headaches."

"It must be difficult working with a new group of employees after being used to the team you have here."

If she only knew.

"It hasn't been a problem."

"Has anything ever been a problem for you?"

I looked at her and thought of all the times I watched her get out of my car and walk back into Morelli's house.

"I've had more than my share of problems."

"So are you and Morelli together?"

"He wants to be, actually he's smothering me. I really don't know how much more I can take."

I could envision Morelli forcing her into something she wasn't ready for so that came as no surprise.

"What do you want from him Steph?"

"It's his child and I expect him to be a part of his life."

"His?"

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, the baby is a boy."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess Morelli is happy about that?"

"He's pumped about it being a boy."

"What do you think?"

She looked at me and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I have never been more scared in my life."

"Babe you are one of the bravest women I've have ever known. You have faced down some of the worst criminals in New Jersey. You can raise this child."

"I know nothing more about it than what I have read in a book. I have no first hand knowledge of taking care of a baby. I've watched Valerie take care of the girls but rarely have I ever helped her."

I reached over and cupped her chin in my hand.

"Tell me what you knew about being a bounty hunter before you started?"

"Nothing but we're talking about being responsible for a tiny life here, this is so different."

"No it's not. What you didn't know about bounty hunting you asked about, what you didn't ask about you improvised. You can do this."

"You're the only person in my life that has ever told me I can do something and then I think I can. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I have always believed in you Babe."

"And I will always believe in you." She said.

I wanted to kiss her, but I held back. I wanted her to make it work with Morelli and she didn't deserve any more mixed messages from me.

I dropped my hand from her chin and continued to eat.

"Will you be honest with me if I ask you a personal question?"

I looked at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you involved with Mia?"

I looked over at her.

"Mia is employed by Rangeman that's as far as we are involved."

"Everyone here thinks you are helping her like you did me when I started."

"Mia doesn't need my help. She has been working as a bounty hunter for the past two years. The only reason I brought her to Trenton was so I could show her how to work the system. Nothing more."

"She certainly can hold her own from what I have heard. She sparred with Bobby and knocked him on his ass. Lester and the guys haven't let him live it down."

I grinned.

"Thanks for the information; I'll have to ask Brown what his candy ass has been up to since I've been gone."

"They miss you, and so do I."

The feeling was mutual.

"I'm not that far away, and I'll be in and out of town at least every other month now that I have gotten used to the routine in Boston."

"You left because of me."

I wanted to deny that statement to my grave, but I had denied enough.

"You are carrying another mans child, and you need to concentrate on making that work."

"And you think I couldn't make it work with you here?"

"I think you can make anything work that you set your mind to, I had to move on and let you try."

"I could have done it just as well with you here."

"Yes I'm sure you could, but maybe I can't."

The disbelief registered in her eyes.

"I fucked up Ranger."

I brushed my fingers down the side of her face.

"No you lived your life Babe, and I let you go."

I kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

* * *

I was sitting in my old office shuffling through some paperwork when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Mia walked in with a strange look on her face.

"Sorry I thought Tank was still here."

I motioned for her to take a seat but she stood inside the doorway.

"Tank had plans for this evening so I stayed late and finished some paperwork."

"So how's Boston?"

"It's Boston."

She smiled. "Boston is the best; don't tell me you don't like it. Compared to this town its heaven."

"To each his own. How's the bounty hunter business."

"Excellent even busier than I anticipated."

"Vinnie giving you any shit?"

"No he's a pussy cat compared to the bondsmen I had to deal with in Boston. So he's a little twisted."

I raised an eyebrow. A little twisted didn't come close to describing Vinnie in my book.

"So everyone here treating you okay?"

She smiled and ran a hand through her close-cropped hair leaving it spiked on top of her head in every direction.

"The guys are great. The exercise facilities are awesome and my apartment on four is perfect. I guess you would say other than missing my family and friends from Boston I'm doing very well."

"Glad to hear it."

She looked out the window as if she was contemplating a question. I waited her out by sorting the papers on the desk that needed signing.

"I was about to go out a get some dinner, have you eaten?"

I looked across the desk at her.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm staying in for dinner tonight. I have some more work to do before I get ready to go back to Boston in the morning."

She walked over and placed her hands on the desk on front of me.

"You really are good at the _badass you can't touch me _demeanor. It's a damn shame you don't let it go once in a while, you might find yourself actually having some fun."

I smiled.

"Mia you are an employee and I would prefer our relationship to remain just that."

"From what I understand, that's not always the way it's been around here with you."

"What has gone on in the past is my business, not yours."

The smile on her face quickly disappeared.

"Understood, have a good evening Mr. Manoso."

I watched as she turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

I was getting ready to pick up my duffle and head to the garage when I heard a knock at the door. I pulled the door open and Tank stood on the other side.

"What time does you r flight leave?"

"In two hours, but I was going to stop by my parents house on the way."

"Is mama Manoso busting your chops for not visiting more often?"

"Actually she was pretty understanding this time around."

"Damn that's a switch."

"You need something man?"

Tank looked at me.

"You spoken with Stephanie since you've been in?"

"Yes why?"

"Did she ask you about Mia?"

"She asked if we were involved and I told her no."

Tank rubbed a hand across his face.

"Talk." I said.

"I guess Lula and Mia had words at the Bonds office. Stephanie walked in during the confrontation. Apparently, Stephanie feels threatened by Mia. She's kind of taken over Steph's life at the bonds office and Rangeman."

"How so?"

"She's been very successful catching skips. Lula says Vinnie is always talking her up in front of Steph. The guys here at Rangeman think Mia is the bomb. She's kick ass and she takes no shit from no one. They have a new sweetheart and I think Steph is feeling like an outsider all the way around. I hate it for her, but don't know how to fix it."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I think you fucked up by bringing Mia here."

"Is she not doing her job?"

"Yes she's a damn fine bounty hunter and we have already made a significant profit from her apprehensions."

"Well then I don't understand the problem."

"You're an asshole man."

"If you are concerned about Stephanie she will be fine. She's just hormonal from her pregnancy she will see Mia in a different light after the baby comes, and besides Stephanie may not even work at Rangeman after her pregnancy."

"Do you happen to know what Mia's intentions are toward you?"

"She has none that I am aware of."

"Well I don't think that is the impression she gave Steph."

"I guess your going to tell me since obviously you've become the next biggest burg gossip next to Connie."

He shot me a dirty look.

"Steph said you were not a man that did relationships, and Mia said that was exactly the kind of man she was looking for. Now you can disregard what I told you or call me an idiot, but I thought you needed to know."

I picked up my duffle and started toward the door.

"You're a great friend Tank but this is the kind of shit I would expect to get in detention written on a paper airplane."

I heard the cell phone on my hip chirp and I grabbed it and flipped it open. I could hear Stephanie's voice and it was laced with panic.

"Ranger I know you are leaving for Boston. But I think I'm in labor and I can't get in touch with anyone. I've tried honestly I have…"

"Babe are you at home?"

"Yes."

"Has your water broken?"

"No but I'm having contractions about very five minutes."

"I'll be right there."

"Ranger hurry, it's too early, it's not time for the baby, I'm so scared."

"Babe I promise everything will be fine, I'm on my way."

I walked into her apartment and she met me in the foyer. She was clutching her abdomen and sweat was beaded on her forehead. I'd come to her rescue more times than I could count but this time having a gun in my waistband didn't help a damn thing, and that was a little unnerving.

"You have anything you need to take with you?"

She pointed toward the living room and I saw a duffle bag sitting on the couch. I grabbed it and slug the long strap over my shoulder. I turned and scooped her up in my arms, and she buried her face in my neck. She took a deep breath, and I had to smile as I locked up her apartment. Why she found such comfort in a smell elicited by a bottle of shower gel was out of my realm of understanding. I carried her out to the car and placed her in the front seat. I saw Tank and Lula pull in the parking lot. Tank rolled down the window.

"We'll meet you at the hospital."

I nodded and slipped in the car.

The ride to the hospital was quiet; she sat in the passenger seat rubbing her hands up and down in a circular pattern over her abdomen. I was counting her contractions and they were about seven minutes apart.

We arrived at the emergency room and the nurse placed her in a wheel chair and took her away while I parked the car. I entered the ER with Tank and Lula a few minutes later. I checked in at the desk. The lady looked at me.

"Are you her husband?"

I flashed her a smile. "Will it get me back there with her if I say I am?"

She melted before my eyes.

"I'll see if you can go back with her now."

A few minutes later, she came back.

'They are transporting Miss Plum to the maternity floor, I'll show you the way if you follow me."

Tank, Lula and I followed as she escorted us to an elevator off the lobby.

"Take this elevator to the third floor and make a right. There will be a nurse's desk on your left."

"Thank you."

She smiled. "You're very welcome, and who ever you are congratulations on the new baby."

She walked away and my eyes met Lula's I could see the pain clearly so I turned and looked away.

We were instructed what room Stephanie was in by a nurse sitting at the nurse's station, but we were asked to wait in the waiting area while she was examined.

Twenty minutes later a doctor appeared in the waiting area.

"Mr. Manoso?"

I stood and walked over to him and he shook my hand.

"I'm Dr. Mason, Stephanie is experiencing premature labor. We are administering medication through an IV to stop her labor. She is 32 weeks pregnant if she were to deliver this early, it would be dangerous for the baby. The lungs do not develop fully until 34 weeks or longer. I'm going to keep her on bed rest and monitor her over night before sending her home. She will be on bed rest the remainder of her pregnancy and hopefully with medication we can hold off the inevitable until the baby is mature enough to be born. The most important thing is for her to be in a stress free environment and rest. Do you have any questions?"

"No I appreciate the information."

"Your welcome I'll check back in with her this afternoon."

I sat by the bed watching her sleep as I had so many times before. Usually watching her sleep and being near her centered me, but this time I felt at a total loss. In the past, I always thought I could fix anything that happened to her, this was out of my reach. It didn't matter that the baby wasn't mine, what mattered is that it was a part of her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw me sitting beside the bed.

"Hey."

"How are you Babe?"

"I'm okay how is the baby?"

"He's fine, they were able to stop your contractions, you just need to stay calm and rest."

"Has any of my family been here?"

"Your parents are in the waiting room you want me to go tell them you're awake?"

"You can on your way out, you didn't have to stay I told you to leave."

"I wanted to make sure they could stop your labor before I left."

"Has anyone heard from Joe?"

"Tank said he called and is on his way."

"He's working undercover on a big case I hate to bother him."

I understood the undercover work, what I didn't understand was taking four hours to return an urgent phone call.

"He needs to be here with you."

I picked up her hand and squeezed it in mine. She squeezed back and smiled.

"Thank you for today."

"Anytime." I said.

I heard footsteps and Joe's voice. I looked up and saw the sneer on his face.

"Well I see as usual Manoso was the first person you called."

He had lines etched around his eyes from lack of sleep and was working on a full beard so I tried to give him some slack, but I was done with his bullshit.

Stephanie raised up in the bed.

"Joe I couldn't get a hold of anyone. My parents were unavailable and Valerie is out of town. What did you expect me to do?"

"Call an ambulance?"

I stood up and walked over to him.

"She was scared and didn't need to be alone. She was in premature labor and the doctor said she is not to be stressed so I suggest you adjust your attitude if you want her and your son to stay healthy. "

"Well I'm here now so you can go."

"I'll leave when Stephanie tells me to."

I turned and walked over to her I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers just because I wanted to be an ass. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'll be in the waiting room if you need me, I'm staying in Trenton another night, I want to make sure your okay."

She nodded in agreement. I turned and walked out of the room.

I heard her trying to reason with Morelli as soon as I walked out of the room. I hadn't desired a cigarette in over ten years; if I had a pack, I would have smoked them all to the filters.

I walked into the waiting room and Stephanie's parents walked over to me.

"Is she awake?" Helen asked.

"Yes, Joe's with her."

Frank Plum stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Thanks for taking care of her today."

"My pleasure sir."

They headed toward her room and I walked over to a window that over looked the parking area outside. I heard Tank approach me and I turned and looked at him.

"You heading back to Boston on a later flight?"

"No I'm staying until tomorrow."

"You don't have to do this you know."

I looked at him.

"As long as she needs me I will be here."

"I thought you said Morelli is here now?"

"And how long do you think that will last. He's working an undercover case, he'll be here twenty minutes tops and then he's out the door."

"So you want to tell me why you're really here?"

I looked at him and sighed.

"Because I'm not walking away until she tells me to this time."


	6. Chapter 6

_

* * *

_

I don't own them she does.

* * *

**Life for One**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I looked away from the window when I heard footsteps. I saw Morelli walking across the waiting area toward me.

Fuck.

"I need to talk to you about a case I'm working on, when would be a good time for you?"

I saw the exhaustion on his face, a look that was far too familiar to me.

"Anytime, I'm just waiting for Steph to stabilize and then I'll be returning to Boston."

He smirked. "So you really transferred to Boston for good?"

I wanted to ram his face onto the carpeted floor and wipe away his smug expression.

"Yes."

"I need someone with a security background to go over some information I've uncovered on a couple of high profile robberies."

"I thought you were working homicide?"

"A security guard was killed last night at a local Mercedes car dealership."

"What kind of information do you need?"

"We are dealing with a group of highly skilled computer experts who are hacking into the security systems of some businesses in the Newark and Trenton area."

"I haven't heard any information across the board about breech of security at any businesses in the area. Usually I'm sent an alert."

"These are businesses that have inside security on sight or remote security and the buildings aren't advertised or closely watched."

"So they are hacking in from a remote server and cracking the security code, then gaining entry?"

"Or, they break in, plug in a zip drive into the main server and bypass the code all together."

"And this is happening here in Trenton?"

"Three times in the month, I don't think I've ever seen security breeches this complex."

And he had better hope he never did again.

"Most security breeches of this magnitude are international crime rings, they deal in expensive heists, usually involving museum relics, art or jewels. But with the technology and equipment available on the black market anyone with the right amount of cash can get their hands on the right formula and hackers to implement a sting."

"You have anyone who can give me a crash course on computers so I can go undercover?"

I laughed.

"It would take months to teach you enough skill to pass as an accomplished hack."

"I don't need to be a hack I just need to understand computer surveillance and entering codes."

"I can set you up an appointment with a computer specialist at Rangeman."

"That should work."

"I'll let Tank know you'll be stopping by the office."

He continued to stare at me and I could sense a shift in the subject of the conversation about to come.

"I know I came down hard on you in front of Steph. I was frustrated at not being able to get away from the situation I was in at the time in order to get here. I took it out on you and her."

I assumed that was as close to an apology as I was likely to hear.

"She needs support, and pampering, she doesn't need high drama right now."

"Understood, but she doesn't need two men in her life either."

So the cards were finally on the table.

"I'm out of here as soon as she tells me to go."

"From what she told me, she said you could go a couple of hours ago."

"Then I'll go see her and say my goodbyes before I head back to Boston."

I started to walk away and he grabbed me by the arm.

"I'm asking you to back off and give her some space. We have a chance at a life together with this baby. I know that recently she's been confused over her feelings for you. Be a man and leave her alone. You know you will never offer her a stable life style no matter what she decides."

So on top of being an asshole he was now an expert on relationships. I wanted to tell him he had no fucking clue what I was willing to offer her, but I knew it was he who had a far higher stake in her future, not me.

I stepped forward so I was toe to toe with him.

"Just because you're the father of her baby doesn't make you the better man for her. If you care for her at all you'll let her decide."

I walked off and bumped his shoulder knocking him out of my way as I headed to Stephanie's room.

She was lying in the hospital bed with her hands on her abdomen and a worried expression on her face. I instantly saw red, because I had a feeling it was related to Morelli's visit. When she saw me, a small smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey, I can't believe you're still here."

I walked over and took a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"I wanted to check on you before I left."

"You leaving tonight or in the morning?"

"I rescheduled my flight for tomorrow, but I can stay longer if necessary."

"If you're staying because of me there's no use. Looks like I'm going to be sitting around counting ceiling tiles until this baby is born."

"Whatever it takes Babe."

"Yeah I know, I have to do what's best for the baby."

"Where are you going to stay when you leave the hospital?"

I wanted to offer her my apartment and Ella as her own personal nurse but I knew it wouldn't fly, especially with Morelli.

"I'm staying at my apartment. My mom has offered to bring my meals to me. She wants me to stay at their house but I want to be in my own space. Grandma offered to stay with me."

I smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"She means well."

"Yes she does, I just can't imagine dealing with her and trying to stay relaxed at the same time."

"Just focus on what's important Babe."

She looked at me and I saw raw emotion in her eyes that spoke volumes. I wanted to take away the challenges ahead of her, make her life what it was before. But she didn't need to be rescued this time. Stephanie Plum met life head on, and this would be no different. I could walk out the door right now, and she would miss me, but she would make it, she always did. She didn't need me or Morelli to take care of the baby or herself, she was capable of doing it all by herself. It was that beautiful strength that caused me to fall in love with her right from the beginning.

I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. I took her hand in mine.

"Babe tell me to stay and I will."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and I knew she was battling an internal struggle.

"You have to go, I have what I need. I want you to get back to your life."

"You realize that you can call me night or day and I'll be here?"

I saw a tear slide down the side of her face and I leaned in and brushed it away with my lips.

She turned her head and captured my mouth with hers. I kissed her soft and slow savoring each second of contact. I finally pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Take care of yourself and the baby."

"I miss you already, you know." she said.

I brushed my fingertip across her abdomen and felt a small kick I looked up at her and smiled. I stood up preparing to leave.

She grabbed my hand, squeezed it in hers, and slowly let it go.

I backed out of the room finding each step harder than the last.

* * *

I walked into the gym at Rangeman the next morning and saw Mia and Coyote running on the treadmills. I nodded my head in their direction and grabbed a pair of boxing gloves. I walked over to the bag determined to work out the tension of the past few days. I worked out for about twenty minutes and pulled the gloves off. I saw Mia approach me. She was wearing a sports bra and a pair of spandex bike shorts, her body was about as good as a woman's body could get. I could remember a day I would have had her in my bed without hesitation, those days were a fleeting memory.

"Mia."

"Mr. Manoso I received a call from a bail bondsman from Boston. He is offering twice the percentage on apprehensions than when I left. He is strapped for Bounty hunters. He has a deal to offer you if you'll reconsider your stand on fugitive apprehension at the Boston office."

"I took a lot of time and resources to install you and your men here in Trenton at your request, it's been a little over six months are you telling me you want to pull out of Trenton already?"

"No not at all, I just thought you might reconsider reopening the apprehension division at the Boston office purely for profit."

"I'll talk to Travis about it."

"I thought Travis was taking over the Atlanta office?"

"He may eventually, but its taking both him and me to run the Boston branch with the increase in corporate accounts"

"Well maybe you would consider a temporary contract for fugitive apprehension, I'm sure Manny Price would appreciate any man power you could give him."

"What's in it for you Mia?"

I saw a glint of anger flash across her eyes. "Nothing."

"If we reopen the Boston apprehension division how do you propose we handle Trenton and Boston both, because I'm not going to consider pulling out of Trenton since we have established business with Vinnie again."

"A couple of us would be willing to go back to Boston. Bear and Spike like Trenton."

"Like I said I'll discuss the issue with Travis."

She gave me a half smile and walked out of the gym.

I walked over to the weight bench in the corner and heard Coyote's voice.

"You are one cold fucker."

I looked at him. He was about 6' 2" and solid muscle I estimated he weighed 225 lbs. He had a tattoo of barbwire around his right bicep and an earring in his right eyebrow. I noticed a scar over his right cheek that started above the corner of his mouth and ended near his right ear. He had the look of a man who could kick ass and a lot of it.

"Explain."

"I've worked with Mia for two years, I've tried every trick in the book to get one look out of her close to the one she gives you every time she comes with in three feet of you. And you blow her off every time. You're either pussy whipped or gay."

I laughed. "You have me confused with Hector."

He laughed. "Hector no shit?"

I grabbed a barbell and did some curls.

"I would hate to see her get hurt." He said.

I ignored his insinuation and decided to change the subject.

"Are you as interested in going back to Boston as she is?"

"More so, I hate this shit hole town."

"It's better than no job."

"I came here as a favor to Mia, if she hadn't asked I wouldn't be here."

I smiled. "Sounds like a case of pussy whip."

He smiled.

"Damn straight."

"Well at least you're not afraid to admit it."

His expression turned serious. "She has a heart of gold, she helped me out of a very tough time when I needed help the most. But she's a loner, a love em and leave em kind of woman."

"Sounds like every mans dream to me. No ties, no expectations."

"She deserves more than that."

"Not much you can do if she's not interested."

"Yeah you're right, but just remember I keep my eyes open, you hurt her you pay."

"I have no interest. And besides I think she can fight her own battles."

He looked at me with a cold stare.

"She plays a good game, just remember that."

* * *

I studied Travis as he paced back and forth across the office. I had been back in Boston for three weeks and our schedule had been relentless.

He stopped and looked at me.

"What the hell are we going to do? We have more accounts than we can manage. And Mia and Coyote are starting up the apprehension business again."

I watched as he flopped in the chair across from me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You want to tell me what's really bothering you?"

He gave me an inquisitive stare.

"What the fuck, are you ignoring me? I just told you about all the shit that's…"

I held up my hand.

"I know you Travis you never crack under pressure, be straight with me."

He sighed and rested his head on the back of the chair staring at the ceiling.

"I've never went this long without a mission. I'm stir crazy, this office shit is going to be the death of me."

I knew exactly what he was feeling. After being out in the jungle surviving on instinct and adrenaline, being behind a desk was like shifting a speeding car into neutral.

"Have you contacted DC lately?"

"Fuckers sent two green horns to Brazil last week. Supposedly Dom Santiago has resurfaced and he is running guns through Tijuana."

"He's a demented fucker, you should be glad they bypassed you."

"Sounds like words from a man who's lost his edge."

"You get screwed in the ass by the United States Government a couple of times and see how much edge you have."

"Ranger we're mercenaries, we live on instinct and the scent of blood for survival, so they hung you out to dry a couple of times by not giving you the correct intel. So what? Shit, it happens to all of us."

"When you get drugged to the point that they consider shock therapy to reverse the effects, you discover you can sit behind a desk a lot easier than risking your life in some third world shit hole country bringing down fuck wads that have trained armies to take over for them as soon as you blow them away."

"Damn I had no idea."

"Nobody does and that's the way I want it. I'm done."

"What about your contract?"

"I never renewed."

"How long have you been cut lose?"

"Almost 10 months."

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day man. You're the best of the best, I bet they shit and fell back in it when you refused to sign."

I smiled. "It was actually kind of comical. I think they figured I'd die before I quit."

"Brother you surprised the hell out of me."

"Surprised myself too, I went in with the intentions of signing for another four years, but I couldn't do it."

"Was this before or after the bounty hunter chick got pregnant?"

"Before."

"So were you making plans for a future with her?"

I looked across the desk at him.

"I'd like to think I was."

"It's not too late maybe it won't work out for her and this other guy."

"He would never let me be apart of his kids life. What ever chance Steph and I had is gone."

* * *

I heard the sound of a phone ringing as I struggled to wake up. I grabbed my cell off the nightstand and flipped it open.

"Yo."

"Ranger its Travis I just got a call from Boston General. Mia and Coyote were involved in a shoot out tonight trying to apprehend a skip. Mia was hit, and Coyote was treated and released for a flesh wound."

"How bad is she?"

"She's in surgery, she was hit in the gut, there's some colon damage and they are repairing it now. She lost a shit load of blood, and they are transfusing her."

"I'm on my way."

I walked into the surgical waiting area and located Travis and Coyote.

"How is she?"

"She's on her way from surgery to a room. They were able to stabilize her she's holding her own."

"She still losing blood?"

"Not right now, the surgeon said she's a fighter."

Coyote smiled. "Always has been."

"Have you contacted her family?"

"She doesn't have any family except for a younger sister that lives with her. Her mother passed away a few years ago and she never knew her dad."

"Have you talked to her sister?"

"I'm going over there in the morning. I want to tell her in person."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen, Mia has practically raised her since she was a baby."

"Is she okay to stay alone, or does she need to be moved to a secured Rangeman apartment?"

"She has been staying with a friend from her school since Mia left Boston. Cassie refused to move to Trenton." Coyote said.

"Explains why she wanted to come back to Boston."

"She would never tell you that, she's too proud." Coyote said.

I looked at Travis. "Before you offer her sister any accommodations let me talk to Mia."

The nurse pulled the blood pressure cuff off Mia's arm and she winced as the nurse bumped the tube sticking out of her nose.

"Sorry Hun, didn't mean to touch your NG that tube sure isn't fun."

I stifled a laugh as Mia gave her a look that would wilt a flower.

"When will it come out?"

"Couple of days, your colon needs to rest and heal and that tube allows that to happen."

Mia groaned and rested her head back against the pillow closing her eyes.

"Push the call button when you need more pain medicine."

"Believe me I will."

The nurse scurried out of the room.

"Some women will do anything to get my attention."

She opened her eyes and glared at me.

"You can leave anytime, I never invited you."

"It was a joke Mia."

She raised her eyebrows. "You need to work on your sense of humor it sucks."

I laughed.

"Tell me about your sister."

"She's a good kid, stubborn as hell but a good kid."

"Would you like for her to be offered a Rangeman apartment until you are released to go home?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a nice guy."

"I would appreciate that, she loves Coyote if she could be put in an apartment close to him that would be great. Let Coyote suggest it to her or she won't buy it."

I smiled.

"I'll take care of it."

"I knew you were a nice guy, I just hate that I had to get shot to bring it out of you."

I heard my cell phone chirp and pulled it off my belt.

"Yo."

I heard Tank's voice. "Yo man, just wanted to let you know Steph had her baby about an hour ago."

"Is the baby okay?."

"Yes they are both fine, you want me to tell her anything?"

"No, I'll call her later."

"You planning a trip to Trenton this week?"

I looked at Mia.

"No I have some stuff going on here I'm not sure when I'll have time to make the trip."

I heard silence on the other end.

"Okay man talk to you later."

I flipped the phone closed and put it back on my hip.

"So has she had the baby yet?"

I looked at her.

"Yeah about an hour ago."

"Ranger you know you want to be there. I'm fine, go see her."

"I know all I need to know, she's fine and so is the baby."

"So not to be nosy, but why did you let her get away? From what I hear you have had a thing for her for a while."

"I don't do commitments."

"Do you regret that you didn't make an exception to your rule?"

I contemplated ignoring the question. But the sincere expression on her face made me want to spill my guts. Or maybe it was the vision of Morelli sitting in bed next to Steph holding their baby.

"Everyday."

* * *

I slipped into her apartment with a stuffed Pooh bear under my arm. I heard a shrill cry of a newborn baby. She walked out of the bathroom carrying the baby and looked in me in shock.

"Babe you look a little crazed."

Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, her hair was standing on end and she was wearing her pajamas.

"He's been crying for two hours he has colic and he starts crying every evening about this time."

I followed her in the living room and placed the bear on the couch. She looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I walked over to her and took the baby from her. He looked exactly like her. He had a full head of dark curly hair, and his eyes were blue. The only thing he and Morelli shared was a dark complexion. I cradled him in the crook of my arm and rubbed his stomach. He looked up at me and continued to cry.

"Steph you have a hot water bottle?"

"No why?"

"Just an old wives trick."

"And you know this how?"

"Grandma Rosa has used it on my nephews."

"I have one of those hot packs you heat in the microwave."

"It's worth a try."

She went to the kitchen while I paced back and forth with the baby on my shoulder. She came back a few minutes later and handed me the hot pack.

"You think it's too warm for him?"

I rolled the pack around in my hand.

"I think it's perfect."

I held him in the crook of my arm and gently placed the hot pack on his tiny stomach. He didn't immediately stop crying but in a few minutes had quieted down to an occasional snub. Stephanie looked at me in amazement.

"So the badass mercenary knows how to charm babies too."

"I'm multi-talented."

"You're a God send."

I had rescued her from some of the sickest criminals in Trenton, but I had never seen more relief on her face than I did in that moment. I walked over, sat down in a rocking chair near the couch, and looked up at her.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"I got a few hours last night and I caught cat naps all day while he napped."

"Why don't you take a nap, I'll take care of him just tell me where the diapers are and the formula."

"I'd rather take a shower, I'm okay on sleep for right now."

"So go take a shower."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

She smiled and started to walk away.

"Steph?"

She turned and looked at me.

"What's his name?"

"Anthony Lucas. We call him Luke."

I nodded and she went to take a shower. I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms and thought about the life I would have if he was mine.

I heard the locks tumble on the door and I placed the baby in the bassinette beside the couch and pulled my gun from my waistband. Morelli appeared in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I put my gun back in my waistband and looked at him.

"I'm watching the baby while Stephanie takes a shower."

"She knew I would be here in a couple of hours. She could have waited."

Stephanie appeared in the living room.

"Joe he was able to stop Luke from crying, he cried for two hours straight. I needed a shower to unwind."

Joe walked over to the bassinette and picked up the sleeping baby. I wanted to swat him on the back of the head as the baby started to cry once again. I looked at Stephanie and she was on the verge of tears.

"Joe why did you pick him up, he was so peaceful."

"You know my time with him is limited Cupcake I have to hold him when I can."

"But he has colic, and he sleeps so little in the evening as it is."

I walked over to Stephanie.

"I'm going to go Babe I'll be in Trenton for a couple of days I'll stop by again."

"Thank you for the bear and for watching him for me. I really appreciate it."

She followed me to the door. I turned and traced a finger down the side of her face.

"Try the hot pack again and maybe he'll settle down."

"I will."

"Take care of yourself and call me is you need anything."

* * *

I walked in my old office and smiled at the picture of Tank behind the desk.

"What's up man?"

He stood up, walked around the desk, and shook my hand.

"How's Boston?"

"Busy."

"Same here, business is great but it sucks for the social life."

I laughed.

"You need me to cover for you so you and Lula can go get a burger."

He smiled. "Smartass."

"So catch me up on shit."

"You seen Morelli since you've been in town?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Did you talk about his undercover job?"

"No."

"Morelli is questioning why none of our accounts have been hacked into."

"Is there any evidence that anyone has tried?"

"None, if I didn't know any better I would think that we were being framed."

"Rangeman?"

"Yes, all the businesses involved used to be our accounts at one time."

"What's being lifted?"

"Mostly, art, war memorabilia, and expensive cars."

"What kind of war memorabilia?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Have someone in research find out if Eddie Abruzzi has any living relatives, and if so where."

* * *

I slipped inside her apartment. I had been visiting every evening about the time the colic kicked in and he was at his worst. I could hear him crying in the hallway. She was laying on the bed trying to comfort him. She had the hot pack on his tummy but his face was beet red and he sounded like a smashed cat. She looked up at me with a look of relief as I stepped in her bedroom. I walked over, picked him up, and started rubbing his stomach.

"Has he had his medicine?"

"Yes, I've done everything."

I put him on my shoulder and held the hot pack against his back. I started whispering to him, and within a few minutes, he was asleep.

I placed him in the crib beside her bed and looked at her.

"You had a nap today?"

She smiled. "Yes and a shower, it's been a productive day."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. She clicked on a night light near the door and we went in the living room.

I slouched in a chair as she plopped on the couch. I could tell by the expression on her face that something was bothering her.

"Babe talk to me."

She looked at me and I could see that her eyes were glazed with tears.

"I had a huge fight with Joe last night after you left. He doesn't understand about you helping me with Luke. He comes over and tries to hold him and comfort him and he gets mad because Luke continually cries. I told him that it's not his fault and Luke will get used to him but he demands that you stop coming to see him."

"What do you want Babe?"

She looked up at me.

"I want what's best for Luke."

"What do think is best for him?"

"I think peace is best for him, I don't want him to be confused over who his father is, but I want you to be a part of my life."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"That what I want can't be the top priority in my life anymore. Luke is the most important thing in my life and I want him to be healthy and happy."

"And that's not possible with me in the picture?"

"For Luke's sake I'm going to try to make things work with Joe. If I don't try then I'm not giving Luke a chance to know his father, and I can't live with myself if I don't give him every opportunity to have a life with both of his parents."

"Are you in love with Joe?"

She looked away from me.

"Answer the question Stephanie."

She turned back to me and I could see the tears on her face.

"No, I'm in love with you."

"Then your happiness isn't important?"

"Luke is what is important, I can't live my life for me anymore, I have his well being to consider. Joe would never stand for you being in Luke's life, he would fight me for custody and make our lives miserable."

"Every part of me wants to convince you otherwise, but I'm proud of you for putting him first, I would expect nothing different from you."

We both stood up and I walked over to her. I fisted my hands in her hair and looked into her eyes.

"You will be fine, all I want is for you to be happy."

She smiled. "Luke is my happiness."

I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers.

I pulled away and whispered.

"You know where to find me."

Once again, I walked out of her life.

* * *

****

A Year Later

I tried one more time to open my eyes but they weren't cooperating. I felt like my head had been smashed with a hammer. My stomach was on fire and I could feel someone in bed beside of me. I finally managed to open one eye and I looked over and saw Mia asleep with her face turned toward mine.

Shit.

Exactly what I had been avoiding for a year had finally happened, and I had no recall what so ever. I rubbed my face with my hands and sat up on the edge of the bed. The room was spinning and I couldn't remember the last time I felt this bad. I slowly made my way in the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stood under the flow of water trying to erase the fog in my mind and remember what had happened the night before.

At least I knew what triggered the desire to get shit faced.

I got a phone call from Tank around noon yesterday with the news that Morelli and Stephanie had eloped. I thought I had accepted the fact that she was with him now.

I guess I was wrong.

I wanted to be a better man and be happy for them, but I knew in the pit of my stomach that it was wrong. I knew it was a matter of time before Stephanie would be saddled into a life of a burg housewife and she would be miserable, or maybe I just wanted to believe that because the Steph that I knew wanted so much more than that.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the hook on the wall. I thought about Mia and how fucked up it was to have slept with her. We had become good friends but I still kept her at arms length. She was an attractive woman and we had a lot in common, but that didn't make it right to use her. I looked in the mirror, and saw that I looked as bad as I felt. Eyes were red and bloodshot and I had dark circles under my eyes from spending way too much time working trying to avoid the loneliness in my life. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into the closet, I found a pair of running shorts and pulled them on. I finished up in the bathroom and walked back in the bedroom. The bed was empty. I went into the living room and I saw her slipping out the front door. I ran over, pulled her back in the apartment, and shut the door.

"We need to talk."

She looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Nothing to discuss."

"Mia I don't remember last night, you're going to have to fill in the blanks."

She sighed and leaned against the front door.

"Nothing happened, I made sure you got home and into bed. I was tired and I laid down beside you because you were so drunk I was afraid you might vomit in your sleep and aspirate. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew I heard you in the shower."

"Mia you didn't have any clothes on when I woke up."

She looked away from me and I placed my fingers on her chin and pulled her face back around to look at me.

"You woke up in the middle of the night and said you wanted to make love to me, we came pretty close and then you called me Babe and I couldn't do it."

I saw the hurt in her eyes and I felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's my fault, I crossed a line last night, I should have slept on the couch or put you to bed and gone home, but I just wanted something more."

"Mia…"

She put her fingertips on my mouth.

"Don't explain, I know the drill. I know you're in love with her. I understand why, she's a great person, but what I don't understand is how long are you going to hold on to her."

"I don't know, but I do know that I respect you too much to lie to you and tell you what you want to hear just so I can have a physical relationship with you. You deserve more."

"I've told you that I don't want a commitment from you."

"And I explained that I don't want to get involved with you because we work well together and I don't want that relationship to change."

She pushed away from the door.

"That's where I become confused. You worked with her, and wanted a relationship with her. Spare me the bullshit Ranger I'm a big girl."

She pushed me out of the way and walked out.

I stood in the foyer and looked at the closed door.

"But you're not her, and I'm not going to pretend that you are."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

****

Warning Death and angst.

* * *

__

**Life for One**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

****

Stephanie's Life

I smiled as I walked in the bedroom and saw Luke looking at me between the wooden slats of his crib. He smiled, and my heart melted. He held up his tiny arms toward me as I approached him.

"Mama."

"Hey little buddy, you slept all night again, Mama is so proud of you."

I reached inside the crib and picked him up. This was my favorite time of the day. I loved seeing his face the first thing in the morning. He wrapped his little chubby arms around my neck and squeezed. I sighed as I hugged him back. No one would have ever convinced me that a child could bring me this much joy. Now I couldn't imagine my life without him. I heard him grunt and I saw him stretch his hand toward the door and open and close his fingers. I turned and saw Joe standing in the doorway. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Hey little man you want to give Daddy a hug?"

I carried him over to Joe and he took him out of my arms.

Luke hugged him around the neck and Joe closed his eyes. I felt a lump form in my throat. Joe was going undercover on a big case and he didn't know how long he might be away. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He held out his other arm and pulled me against his chest. I inhaled his familiar scent and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled away and looked up at him. Luke patted me on the side of the face as Joe leaned down and kissed me. I felt all the love and emotion I had ever felt for my family in that kiss.

Joe pulled away and looked at me. "I love you Cupcake."

"And I love you."

Why was my spidey sense telling me that I might never know this sweet feeling again?

Joe and I had built our relationship into something most people never have, he was my rock, and he was leaving.

****

Three months later

I walked in the bond's office and saw Connie on the phone. Lula was nowhere to be seen. After Luke was born, I had continued to work for Rangeman. Ram had set up my computer at home with all the programs I needed to do research. It was more convenient for me to care for Luke and work from home. Vinnie said my job was still open and I missed bounty hunting, but I enjoyed working from home and not depending on someone for childcare.

Connie hung up the phone and looked at me I could tell something was wrong.

"What?"

"There's been a shooting. Tank, Lester and Bobby were alerted to a security breech at one of their accounts. When they arrived, they were ambushed and Tank and Bobby were shot. Tank is in surgery and Bobby is okay but in the hospital. Lester just called, he said Lula is at the hospital and she is hysterical.

"Is Tank that seriously injured?"

"Doesn't look good."

"No."

I felt tears clog my throat as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I heard Connie yell at me.

"Dammit I'm going with you!"

I never looked back; I reached my car and slipped inside. I saw Connie slip in the passenger seat beside me. I put the car in gear and squealed the tires as I rocketed away from the curb.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall behind me. The waiting was over. Tank had made it out of surgery; he had a bullet removed from his neck and one from his thigh. The one in his neck had caused the most damage. The surgeon said the next 24 hours were critical. Due to blood loss and clots, he may have suffered a stroke. It was still too early to tell. He could have visitors every two hours for fifteen minutes at a time. Lula was with him, she was beside herself with worry. Connie had left when Tank came out of surgery.

The waiting area was filled with off duty Rangeman employees. Their faces were blank but the worry in the room was palpable. I felt someone touch my arm and I opened my eyes. I saw Ranger standing over me. It had been well over a year since I saw him. He was still devastatingly handsome, but the fine lines around his eyes were more defined. I felt the familiar tingle when I looked at him.

"Ranger."

"Babe, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I've been better."

I sat up and took his hand as he sat down beside me. He rested his head against the wall as I had earlier.

"Business must be prosperous in Boston."

"It's too good as a matter of fact."

Business was the same way in Trenton. Lula often complained that Tank had no free time. I was happy for their success, but the last time I saw Tank he showed the same fine lines around his eyes. What was more important a successful business or enjoying life? I knew the answer Ranger would give, but I was not so sure Tank shared the same ideal.

"All work and no play makes for a very unsatisfying life." I quipped.

He gave me the half Ranger smile.

"Life is good for me Steph, how are Luke and Joe?"

"Luke is perfect. Joe has been undercover for the last three months. I haven't heard from him in over three weeks."

"What is he working on?"

I rolled my eyes. "You think he would tell me?"

"I'm sure he tells you what he can."

"He tells me nothing. When he calls I know he's alive but that's all I get."

"He's protecting you and Luke, it's for your best interest Babe."

I sighed. "I know, but sometimes I wish he would trust me more."

Ranger squeezed my fingers. "He trusts you, he just needs to do his job, and not involve you."

I was surprised to see Mia walk into the waiting room. She looked different, even more beautiful than before. Her hair was shoulder length and she was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black form-fitting sweater. She glanced at Ranger's fingers laced through mine and looked at me. She smiled as she approached us.

"Hi Stephanie, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi Mia, I 'm waiting for Lula."

She nodded and looked at Ranger.

"You need anything?"

"No take a seat, and wait with us." She slid into the chair beside of him. He dropped my fingers and rested his arm on the back of Mia's chair.

An alarm went off in my mind. Call it women's intuition but I knew that they were a couple. Ranger's body language changed the minute she sat down. I felt my stomach tense, and then I berated myself for the feeling. I am a happily married woman, I should be happy that Ranger moved on with his life. It was wrong to expect our relationship to remain what it once was. It wasn't as if I didn't see the writing on the wall. Mia and Ranger were made for each other.

So why did it hurt so bad to remember that everyone used to say the same thing about us?

Mia's voice jerked me back into reality.

"Stephanie how is Luke?"

I smiled. "He's growing like a weed. He can walk now, and he's into everything."

Ranger smiled. "I bet he keeps you busy."

"Definitely."

I watched Mia lean into Ranger and he slowly removed his arm from her chair. His eyes met mine and I couldn't read anything but his typical blank expression. Some things never change. I saw Lula enter the waiting room in my peripheral vision and I practically leaped out of my chair to get to her and away from Mia and Ranger.

The look on her face said it all. She was scared to death.

"How is he?"

"He's stable; they are keeping him medicated so his body can rest. The brain scan looks normal, so hopefully he'll be all right."

"Come and sit down with me, you need to rest and eat something."

She gave me a wan smile. "I couldn't eat if I tried."

Lula could eat anytime, anywhere, and practically anything, that was a stark indication of the depth of her concern.

Ranger stepped over to us and placed a hand on Lula's neck as she leaned into his chest. He held onto her rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

I felt my heart twist inside my chest as the memories of how it felt for his arms to wrap around me flooded my mind. I had made a decision to make a life with Joe, not just for Luke, but for me as well. Joe and I had managed to work things out, and we were happy.

I made the decision to marry Joe because I knew I was a package deal now, a package that Ranger would never want. Even though he grew close to Luke in the first few weeks of his life, Ranger would never be a family man. I made the best choice I could for Luke, and me but just twenty minutes in the same room with Ranger had made me doubt the biggest decision I had ever made.

* * *

I pulled the vibrating cell phone off my belt.

"Yo."

"Manoso, it's Morelli I need to set up a meeting with you, it's important."

I looked across the waiting room at Stephanie huddled next to Lula. She gave me a questioning look, but I gave her no indication of the identity of the caller.

"Time and place."

"The docks at the warehouse district. I'll be aboard a boat called the Lucky Tide."

"Time."

"When can you be in Trenton?"

"I'm in town now."

"Be here in 45 minutes."

I heard a click and a dial tone.

I walked over to Santos and Mia who were standing in a huddle near the vending machines.

I looked at Santos.

"I have to leave for a while, keep me posted."

He nodded.

I turned to Mia.

"Have one of the guys take you back to Rangeman."

She stepped toward me and whispered.

"You want me to stay on four?"

Mia and I had been seeing one another for the past month. I had decided it was time to get on with my life. That was before I walked in the waiting room fifteen minutes ago.

I took one look at Stephanie and realized I was fucked for life. I was a fool; she was a happily married woman with a son. I had no place in her life.

"You can stay on seven; I don't know when I'll be in."

I gave her a look that told her not to push me and I walked away.

I approached Stephanie and Lula.

"You need anything just ask one of the guys. I have to leave for a while."

"I'll be here; Luke is spending the night with my parents." Stephanie said.

I looked into her eyes and realized this was a different Stephanie than the one I left behind. This Stephanie had pulled her life together. She had responsibilities and they made her change. I hadn't been around for the transformation, just another thing to chalk up in the regrets column.

I stepped aboard the Lucky Tide and slipped inside the cabin. The lights were off, and I heard nothing but silence. I had my gun drawn when a small light came on to the right of me. Morelli was sitting in the floor leaning against the wall. There was sweat beaded on his forehead and he looked like a dying man.

"I've seen you look better."

"No shit." He winced.

"You get hit?"

"Yeah."

"You want to tell me what this is about?"

"Remember how the burglaries mysteriously stopped last year?"

"The ones you were investigating when I left Trenton?"

"I've been trying to infiltrate this underground organization, called the War Criminals. I worked my way inside, helped on a couple of minor scams. Was working on getting my foot in the door on a big job. I was never sure of the identity of the head boss. He lives on an island near Nova Scotia. The island is like a fortress. He has a landing strip and several large yachts. I was on the island once about two weeks ago. I learned that the boss is none other than Stephan Brewer."

"Never heard of him."

"He's Eddie Abruzzi's step son."

Somehow I knew that name would come back to play in my life at some point.

"What's the big job he is planning?"

"Lifting war memorabilia totaling a billion dollars."

"From where?"

"Sotheby's auction house."

"New York?"

"Yes."

"I have no connection to Sotheby's security so why contact me?"

"Because you're a target."

"Because of his step-dad?"

"Yes, your men will be targeted first; he plans to pick them off one by one. I think he will try to harm Stephanie or Luke before he attempts a hit on you."

"I'll put someone on them 24/7. Do you think for Luke's sake she will agree to a safe house?"

"She will if she thinks Luke is in danger."

"How did you get hit?"

"I tried to break in the control room on the island. I wanted to hack in Brewer's log. He keeps every move he makes in a file. I was hit but managed to get away. I was in disguise it's unlikely they know it was me. I was presumed to have left the island two days before."

"If he has someone watching Stephanie, he knows you're on assignment. He could be on to you. If your cover is blown your life is not worth shit right now."

"I have taken steps to make him believe I still am working homicide. I've been around and visual."

"Does Brewer have any connections to Racine Industries?"

"I have no idea why?"

"There was a reported security breech today, when Tank and a couple of my men showed up they were ambushed."

"Any hit?"

"Yes."

"Serious?"

"Tanks in ICU, he survived but barely."

"Fuck."

"You don't look much better, you need treatment."

"I have to lose this boat and then I'm planning on spending a couple of days in a safe house."

"What if they know your identity how are you planning on getting back inside?"

"A plan is in place."

I could see the determined look in his eye, I knew where he was. I'd lived on that same determination before; it's the only thing that keeps you alive.

"Stephanie is worried about you."

"She doesn't need to know anything at this point. But I need you to look after her and Luke. If she needs anything, I trust you to take care of it."

"Understood. Where can I reach you if I dig up anything in the next couple of days?"

He struggled to his feet.

"I'll be in touch."

I nodded as he walked over to the controls and started the engine.

I slipped out the door and onto the dock. I heard him pull away from the jetty. I had parked about a block from the docks and walked. I pulled my cell off my belt and speed dialed Ram to start some research on Brewer. Before I could connect with Ram, I heard a large explosion and I was catapulted into the air. I landed several feet away face down on the dock. I jumped to my feet and looked out over the water.

The Lucky Tide was nothing more than a mass of flaming debris on the surface of the river.


	8. Chapter 8

__

**Life for One**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I pulled up to the curb in front of Stephanie's parents. Eddie Gazarra and Carl Costanza pulled in behind me. I had been through a lot of shit in my life, but never had I felt the way I did right now. Death and the way Joe died weren't unfamiliar to me. When you lived the life of a mercenary if you weren't on a mission of death, you were trying to avoid it. In the Army I saw friends die that were like brothers to me, but this was different. I couldn't distance myself this time because it was Stephanie's life that was changed forever, and I couldn't do a damn thing to make it better.

I stepped out of the car and looked at the solemn faces of Carl and Eddie.

"Ranger do you want to tell her, or you want me too?" Eddie said.

His face was red and he looked ready to keel over any second.

"I don't think we'll have to tell her anything. When she sees us she'll know."

Carl nodded toward the house and I turned and saw Stephanie standing in the doorway with Luke on her hip. I walked slowly up the steps and pulled the front door open. She looked at me strangely, as I reached out and took Luke out of her arms. He started to whimper, I patted him on the back, and he smiled. He looked like a miniature version of his mother. Stephanie looked At Eddie and then back at me.

"You're scaring me, is this about Joe?"

Eddie stepped toward her and she backed away when he tried to reach out to her.

"Steph there was an explosion tonight at the docks down in the warehouse district. Morelli was aboard a boat and it exploded. I'm sorry Stephanie, but he didn't survive."

She looked at me and I turned and handed Luke to Mr. Plum. Stephanie's mother had turned off the television and was standing behind her wringing her hands.

"Ranger tell me it's a mistake."

In the past, I had wanted to trade places with Morelli more than once, but this time it was so he could be alive.

"I'm sorry Babe."

Her legs folded and I stepped forward and caught her before she could fall. I picked her up, carried her over to the couch, and sat down with her on my lap. I held her close and spoke softly in her ear, trying to say anything to comfort her. The sobs racked her body, she cried until nothing was left and she snubbed like a child. She pulled away and looked around the room. We were alone, the Plums and Eddie and Carl had retreated to the kitchen.

I brushed the left over tears from her face. I would have given anything to make her world right again, but I had no control and I couldn't remember the last time I felt this inadequate.

"Luke…"

"Is fine, your mom took him in the kitchen."

"How Ranger, how did this happen, who made this happen?"

"I don't know Babe, but I'm going to find out."

"I'm so angry at him for leaving us. He had to know he was in danger, why didn't he get out?"

"It may not have been possible, he was undercover, and he needed to stay that way. He must have been close to cracking the case."

"It wasn't worth his life."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice."

She slid off my lap and stood in front of the couch. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Ranger that's total bullshit and you know it. Joe's not stupid, he would have known if he was in serious danger."

"He knew."

She looked at me and I could sense the wheels turning in her mind as she put two and two together.

"You had contact with him didn't you?"

"Yes."

"When did you speak with him?"

I stood up and walked to the other side of the living room. I wanted to distance myself in case she decided to slap the shit out of me.

"I saw him minutes before the explosion."

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I want some answers."

"I can't give you many answers. All I know is he was undercover on a burglary ring that is connected to Eddie Abruzzi's step son."

I watched as the little color left in her face drained away.

"Was Joe about to crack the ring?"

"He was getting there."

She sank down on the couch as if she couldn't support her own weight anymore. She stared at the wall and spoke to me.

"How are you involved?"

"Morelli said Stephan Brewer was targeting my employees at Rangeman, he is possibly responsible for the hit on Tank and Bobby."

"He wants revenge for Abruzzi's death?"

I nodded and she looked away.

"Is Luke in danger?"

"I have reason to believe that you both are, that's why I need to get you in a secure environment."

"So how long am I going to have to hide?"

I looked at her in surprise. "You mean you'll agree to a safe house?"

I could see the cold fear in her eyes.

"I'll do anything you say if you'll keep them from harming Luke."

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. I was not surprised that she wanted to protect Luke, but she was broken and I had no way of fixing what she needed most.

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe."

She pulled away and looked at me.

"I know you will."

Carl and Eddie appeared in the living room.

Eddie looked at me.

"Ranger I need to take you in for questioning."

"Can this wait until morning, I have some things to take care of."

"The captain called he wants you brought in now."

Stephanie walked over to Eddie.

"What's this about Eddie?"

"Steph it's just routine questioning, Ranger was the last person to see Joe alive."

"So that makes him the person who planted the explosives on the boat?"

I walked over and placed my hand on her neck.

"Babe it's okay."

I could hear Luke crying in the kitchen.

"Go take care of him, I have Zero watching the house. I'll call you in the morning."

* * *

I stared at the detective across the table. I'd been through the drill before. Unfortunately I drew the short straw, Detective Hamilton had a reputation as a ball buster.

"Mr. Manoso let's go over this one more time."

I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms across my chest. It was going to be a long night.

"What time did detective Morelli contact you?"

"About 4 PM."

"And he said he wanted to meet with you on a boat called The Lucky Tide?"

"Yes."

"He informed you that this man named Stephen Brewer was involved in a burglary ring, and was targeting your employees and eventually you, Mrs. Morelli and her son?"

"Yes."

"Why would this man want you dead Mr. Manoso?"

"I have no idea."

"I think you're lying Mr. Manoso and I think you wanted Joe dead because you're in love with his wife."

I looked him in the eye until he looked away.

"Did you plant a bomb on the Lucky Tide, and lure Morelli aboard in order to kill him?"

"No."

"Did you not save Stephanie Morelli's life when she was being held hostage in her apartment by the man who kidnapped your own daughter?"

"A man who also held my daughter captive in the very same apartment, I wouldn't say I saved them, I walked into the apartment and was shot by Edward Scrog. There wasn't much rescuing on my part."

"You would do anything to protect Stephanie Morelli wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Even after she married Joe she was still known as your woman on the street. You wanted her for yourself, and you made it possible by killing Joe didn't you Manoso?"

"No."

"Why would Morelli want to give you information about Brewer?"

"He was concerned about his wife and son's safety, he trusted me to keep them safe."

"Why would this man want to harm Morelli's family?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do know. Stephan Brewer is Eddie Abruzzi's step son, the man who everyone on the street knows you murdered, and made it look like a suicide."

I gave him a cold stare that I hoped made him aware of how far off base this line of questioning was going.

"You have any evidence of that?"

He stood up and leaned across the table. "If I did you can bet your ass you would be behind bars right now."

My attorney stood up and looked at him. "This line of questioning has gone far enough."

The detective sat back down and my attorney took his seat.

He looked at me across the table once again.

"Do you deny that you have had feelings for Mrs. Morelli in the past?"

"No."

"Did you want Morelli out of her life?"

"No."

"Are you and Mrs. Morelli having an affair?"

"No."

"Mr. Manoso every business Brewer has robbed used to be clients of Rangeman. What is your connection to Stephan Brewer?"

"Never met him before."

"Then why should I believe you met Morelli for information about someone you didn't even know existed?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you said he was trying to warn you of impending danger to your employees and his family?"

"That doesn't mean I know Stephan Brewer."

"Oh I think you know who he is, and I think you planned several burglaries with him and possibly staged Morelli's death."

He stared at me across the table and my eyes never wavered from his.

You're free to go, but you are not to leave town, and I want you fingerprinted and your hands checked for gun shot residue before you leave."

"Gun shot residue?"

"Morelli was shot before the boat exploded, I need the weapon you were carrying and your permit to carry concealed or you're spending the night in jail."

* * *

It was 4AM before I was released from the TPD. I drove back to Rangeman on autopilot trying to work through my mind what plan Morelli had in place and how he could have been so far off in his calculations about being identified by Brewer. Morelli was a smart cop, one of the best. He was good at undercover work, it didn't make sense that he felt so confident of his position in the sting, and the next minute he was dead. It just made me even more hungry to find out Brewer's game plan.

I stepped off the elevator on seven and pointed my remote at the door of the apartment. When I entered, I was surprised to see Mia asleep on the couch. I slipped past her and headed for the shower. I didn't want to wake her, I was in no mood for small talk or questions. I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of sweats. I headed for my office. No way could I sleep until I had some answers. I wanted some background information on Brewer. I booted up the computer and started my search. Brewer was a 29-year-old millionaire. Made his money on Wall Street, he was a retired trader. Interesting.

I smelled coffee brewing and I had a feeling I knew where it was coming from. Mia appeared in the doorway with a tray in her hands. She placed it on the corner of the desk and flashed me a smile.

"Thought you could use some caffeine."

"Thanks, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No problem I had enough sleep."

She perched on the edge of the desk and I took the cup she offered.

"I heard about Joe Morelli on the news tonight. How's Stephanie holding up?"

"As well as can be expected considering the circumstances."

"I understand you were the last person to see him alive, was he the business you took care of when you left the hospital this afternoon?"

"Yes."

She sat on the desk in silence as I continued to gather information on Brewer. Every hit I found gave social information and nothing more. Brewer was apparently a lot like his stepfather. A gamer and a gambler. He owned a home in Florida, LA, and NYC. Nothing was mentioned about an island off Nova Scotia, not that I really expected it to be. I leaned back in my chair and picked up the phone to call the control room. Woody answered.

"Yo."

"Did Ram leave me any information?"

"He said to tell you he is still working on it. Seems every search has resulted in encryption. He's trying to hack the code but he says this guy is good."

"Tell him to keep me updated."

"Will do."

"Have you heard from Zero?"

"Yeah Vince brought him some food about an hour ago everything's quiet."

"Later."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Mia. I was feeling the lack of sleep starting to take it's toll.

"I think I'll get a couple hours of sleep. I'm beat."

She nodded and I could sense that she wanted to talk, but it would have to wait, I wasn't in the mood for questions.

I stood up and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned into her and rested my chin on her head.

"You coming to bed?"

"You want me to?" She asked.

I pulled away and looked down at her, I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers. She grabbed my ass with both hands and pulled me flush to her. I growled low in my chest, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

I slipped out of bed without waking Mia and took a shower. I was sitting at the bar reading the newspaper when she walked in fully dressed with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. I gave her a questioning look.

"Going somewhere?"

She dropped the duffle and slid onto the barstool beside me. I poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She took a drink and sat it down on the bar.

She turned and looked at me and something told me she wanted answers I couldn't give her.

"I was going to take some time off this week but I think I should get back."

"I'm going to be in Trenton semi permanently."

"You covering for Tank until he is recovered?"

"Yes, he's doing well this morning; apparently he's awake and talking."

She smiled. "That's great news."

"Yes it is."

She grew silent and I looked back at the paper waiting for her to say what was on her mind.

"Ranger this is not working."

I put the paper down and turned facing her.

"What's not working for you?"

"I thought you were over her, but I thought wrong. Now that Joe's out of the picture, I feel even more vulnerable. I can take down the meanest asshole on the street and not bat an eye, but I cannot do emotional shit worth a damn. I could keep it physical with you, but I won't compete with someone else in your mind and heart. You're not over her and I don't think you ever will be."

I leaned over and pulled her into my arms. I felt like I had shortchanged her, but really didn't know how. My mind had been on autopilot for months. The business in Boston was overwhelming, I barely had time to think let alone have a personal life. I honestly hadn't had time to think about Stephanie in months, and now I was being told I was still in love with her. When I looked at Stephanie, I felt love, but it was different from before, a part of me was still angry with her for marrying Morelli. Totally self centered on my part, but it did what it needed to do, it gave me incentive to walk away guilt free and not fuck up something good if I found it.. Mia was a wonderful woman, we understood one another, and I had to admit I didn't want to lose her.

I pulled away and cupped her face in my hands.

"We've talked about this before, we both suck emotionally, but I'm willing to try if you are. I want you to stay."

She took one of my hands in hers and kissed my palm as she looked at me.

"I'm going back to Boston; I want to give you some space. I'll call you."

She stood up and brushed her lips across mine, grabbed her duffle bag and walked out the door.

For the first time in my life I had met a woman I couldn't manipulate.

* * *

I stood on the out skirts of the crowd as the priest gave his last rites. I glanced at the periphery of the cemetery. I knew he was out there. Brewer had a plan and he was biding his time until he would strike. He had put word out on the street that I was a dead man. Two days ago, Tank had been released from the hospital, but two more of my men were gunned down in a drive by shooting while on surveillance duty. One made it to the hospital and lived, the other died at the scene. Rangeman was on lockdown. Lester, Woody and I shared responsibility for checking accounts, and security breaches. I wouldn't risk any more lives, even though my men were adamant about business as usual.

I watched Stephanie's back as she stood by the graveside. The ceremony concluded and she approached the casket. She kissed her fingertips and brushed them across the top of the casket. Her dad stepped forward, wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear. She buried her face in his neck and I could see her shoulders tremble with her sobs. I started toward her when Angie Morelli stepped in front of me. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were filled with anger. She was fingering a rosary in her hand.

"How dare you show your face at my son's funeral? This entire town knows that you killed him."

"Mrs. Morelli I met with your son at his request right before he died, I assure you I had nothing to do with his death."

"You hated my son because he married Stephanie. Everyone knows how you two snuck around behind Joseph's back the entire time they were dating. You probably think you're going to move in to a ready-made family with her now, but I got news for you, I'll get custody of Luke before I see you live in the same house with him. You're not his father and you'll never be."

I watched as her mother walked up beside of her and pointed at me.

"I've got the eye on you."

She spit at the ground near my feet and they walked away.

I took a deep breath and my eyes met Stephanie's as she walked toward me. The pain on her face was almost too unbearable to observe. I felt my gut twist as she stopped in front of me.

"What's the plan?"

Her voice was flat and I could tell she wanted to crawl in bed and never wake up again.

"I'll take you to your parents for the wake."

"I don't want to go; I just want to go somewhere quiet."

"It's up to you Babe; just tell me what you want to do."

"I have to go to my parents."

"Just be strong for a while longer, then I'll take you somewhere quiet."

I put my arm around her and steered her to the Mercedes.

* * *

I walked outside, the tiny row house was filled to capacity. I was tired of being offered coffee cake and inhaling second hand smoke.

I was leaning against the Mercedes when I saw the front door of Stephanie's parents house swing open. Stephanie's Grandma appeared with Morelli's Grandma Bella. Grandma Mazur had a hold of her dress collar and was dragging her down the front steps. Angie Morelli appeared in the doorway with an agitated look on her face, Ellen Plum was behind her waving one arm in the air and holding a glass of wine in her other hand. Angie Morelli turned and spoke to her while shaking her finger in her face. Ellen grabbed her finger and bent it backwards, Angie knocked the glass of wine out of her hand, and it spilled all down the front of Ellen's dress. Frank Plum came outside and grabbed Ellen and Grandma Mazur by the arm and escorted them back inside. I turned around and looked out toward the street trying to conceal my amusement. I heard footsteps stop behind me and I turned around and saw Bella standing in front of me.

I stared at her until she finally realized I wouldn't back down, she finally turned and scurried down the street to her car.

In a few minutes, Stephanie stepped outside with her bag over her shoulder. She stopped in front of me on the sidewalk and I could tell she had indulged in a few glasses of wine.

"You ready to go?"

"I can't take any more. Did you see the scene…?"

I smiled. "Yes, your family never disappoints Babe."

"My family is nuts and you know it."

"It's okay I have a dysfunctional family myself."

"Good to know, eases my mind." she looked up at me and smiled, this was the Stephanie I wanted to see. I needed to know she was going to be all right.

I helped her in the car and slipped in beside her. I drove across town and entered a residential section I watched her curiosity peek out of the corner of my eye. I pulled up in front of an iron gate and keyed in a security code. The gates opened and I drove up the driveway and parked in front of the garage. I shut off the car and looked at her.

"Ella is inside with Luke, this will be your home for the time being."

"Nice safe house."

I looked out the windshield and then back at her.

"Stephanie this is my house."

She stared at me for a few beats of silence.

"Your house, as in the Batcave your house."

"Yes this is the safest location I own, other than Rangeman, and there's not an apartment available there right now that's big enough for you and Luke. Is staying here going to be a problem for you?"

"Are you going to be staying here too?"

"Yes but the house is large enough that you won't know I'm around. I can work from here and not have to go into the office. But if I have business and have to leave someone from Rangeman will be here all the time."

She looked out the windshield and I sensed her uncertainty.

"I know you hate being confined, but I'll try to get you and Luke out of the house as much as possible."

She looked over at me and I could see a bolt and run look in her eyes.

"I can remember a time when you said the Batcave was forever."

Her words were like a spear to my gut.

"Yes I remember, but that seems like a lifetime ago."

She turned and looked at me.

"Do you have any idea how much I appreciate what you do for me?"

I reached over and cupped her chin in my hand.

"That's what friends are for Babe."

I drove into the garage and escorted her into the house, we stepped into the kitchen and I saw Luke run across the tiled floor and stop when he saw me. His bottom lip puckered and he started to cry. Stephanie laughed and scooped him up in her arms he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Mama."

She kissed him on the forehead and I could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

Ella was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Stephanie noticed her and smiled.

"Ella how are you?"

"I'm good Stephanie, it's so good to see you again, your baby Luke is precious."

"Did he cry?"

"For a few minutes and then he was fine. He looks just like you."

Stephanie smiled wistfully. "Everyone says that but I see a lot of Joe in him."

"I'm so sorry for your loss Stephanie."

"Thank you Ella for everything."

"No need to thank me it was my pleasure."

"Zero will drive you back to Rangeman."I said.

"I left some food in the oven if you get hungry. Luke just ate about thirty minutes ago."

"Thank you."

She started toward the garage and turned to look at me.

"A certified letter was delivered while you were gone; I placed it on your desk."

"Did a mail carrier deliver it?"

"Zero said he wasn't wearing a postal uniform he was riding a bicycle."

"Did he ring the bell at the gate?"

She nodded and I turned and looked at Luke and Stephanie.

"You hungry Babe?"

"No, just tired. I think I'll try and lay down with him and take a nap."

I gave her a tour of the house and showed her to the suite of rooms that would be hers and Luke's.

She turned and looked at me in awe when she saw the fully decorated nursery complete with toys and clothes.

"This must have cost a fortune and we won't be here that long."

"I know, but I wanted you to have what you needed while you're here."

She sat Luke down and he toddled over to a rocking horse just his size.

"Horsey."

I smiled and he toddled over to me and wrapped his arm around my leg.

He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Daddy."

I reached down and picked him up and looked at Stephanie, tears were pouring down her face. I walked over to her and pulled her to me with my free arm. She buried her face in my chest and I couldn't help but feel every ounce of her pain. Luke reached over and patted her head. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, and took Luke from me.

"I'm sure you have work to do."

"I have some research to go over."

"I never had a chance to ask you how the questioning went at the station the other night."

"It went."

"It is more serious than a formality isn't it?"

"Let's just say I can't leave town for a while, but I wasn't planning on it anytime soon."

"They questioned me at my parent's house the next day. That detective Hamilton is a jerk."

"Just routine questioning?"

She flushed a bright red.

"They accused me of having an affair with you and conspiring with you to kill Joe. My dad ran him out of the house."

"You shouldn't have been subjected to that line of questioning. If they question you again I want one of my attorneys present."

"You think they will question me again?"

"Anything's possible. Try to get a nap, if you need anything my office is just down the hall."

She nodded and I headed toward my office. I smiled as I heard Luke's tiny voice.

"Bye bye."

I walked in my office and picked up a large envelope sitting by itself on the edge of the desk. The address was typed on a computer-generated label. I tore it open and reached inside, I pulled out some photos. The first photo was of me and Stephanie at the cemetery. The second photo was me on the dock before boarding The Lucky Tide. But the third photo made my blood run cold.

It was taken through the telescope on a sniper's rifle.

It was a photo of Ella and Luke playing together in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**

* * *

**_

Life for One

Chapter 9

* * *

I walked the perimeter of the property once more. I doubled back and stopped where Ram was working near the west side of the security fence. He had a laptop plugged into the circuit on the fence, and was watching data cross the monitor. He looked up at me as he punched a few keys on the laptop.

"He left one blip on the footage before he used a remote computer to hack into the security code."

"Did you change the code?" I asked.

"Yes and I routed the security to the computer at RangeMan. Now if you get a breech it will be picked up there as well. I also added a fingerprint pad to the security system on the fence and the main house."

"Have you checked the firewalls and made sure the encryption hasn't been broken?"

"He hasn't been able to penetrate the main server at RangeMan, but if he has the capability of hacking into the security you have here, anything is possible."

"You think his hacks are untraceable?"

"It's a strong possibility."

"Fuck."

"Yeah it doesn't look good man."

* * *

I walked into the house and saw a light on in the kitchen. I motioned for Ram to go to the basement where Lester, Bobby and Hal were waiting. I walked into the kitchen and saw Stephanie sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was staring into space and had no idea I was even in the room.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She reached up and covered my hand with hers. She looked out the window over looking the back yard.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I need to meet with the guys and then I'll fill you in."

"Someone was here today while we were at the funeral."

"Yes."

"Were they in the house?"

"No just around the perimeter of the property."

"So where can I go to keep Luke safe if your house isn't even secure?"

"I've took precautions to make sure it doesn't happen again."

She looked up at me. "I'm trying very hard to be strong. I know I have to keep it together for Luke's sake, but I can't lose him. If I lose him, my life means nothing. Do you understand that Ranger?"

I understood far better than she would ever know. I felt the same way every time she had a new psycho in her life. No matter how hard I tried, I felt it deeper with each disappearance. Focus is the goal, but even though I trained to block out everything but what it takes to decipher the situation, no amount of training teaches you how to factor out that life won't mean shit if it all goes bad.

I bent down next to her and traced my finger down the side of her face.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you and Luke safe. But you have to trust me, and do as I ask."

"I trust you with our lives, but I can't promise that I can emotionally handle the strain of it all right now."

"You need to concentrate on feeling stronger; I'll take care of the rest."

"But I don't even want to take care of Luke right now. I've never felt that way since he's been born. I don't understand what has come over me."

"It's called grief Babe."

"A part of me can't accept what happened to Joe. I'm numb one minute and so fucking angry the next minute that I'm shaking. I knew what he did before I married him so he's not to blame. I am."

I cupped her chin in my hand and looked into her eyes. "You aren't to blame for what happened to Joe. He was in deep and he ran out of time."

"I have to find out what went wrong. I'm not going to have closure until I have answers."

I felt like a broken record repeating reassurances, but I had to help her find a comfort zone. "I'm going to find your answers, just give me some time."

She stood up and headed for the doorway to the back stairway. She turned and looked at me.

"All I ask is that you be honest with me. If I find out you're keeping information from me all bets are off."

* * *

I looked across the table at Ram. He had some information pulled up on his laptop.

"So what have you got?"

"I've tried to trace every way he could have possibly hacked into the security at Racine industries and on your security fence. I've got nothing. He's definitely accessed a remote computer, but nothing is alerting our firewall or security tags."

Lester was talking on his cell as he walked around the room. He hung up and ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture.

He looked at me.

"Talk."

"I reached Brian Sebastian, he no longer works at Sotheby's, he gave me a few contacts but he said not to expect much help from them."

Bobby looked at me with his brows raised. "Sotheby's?"

"When I met with Morelli on the Lucky Tide he said Brewster's next big heist was to knock off an auction at Sotheby's."

"For what?"

"War memorabilia."

"Sotheby's has more security than the pentagon." Bobby said.

I looked at Ram." Have you heard from Zero and Vince?"

"Yes they reached Nova Scotia last night. "

I looked at Bobby. "Brewster's main fortress is located on an island off the shores of Nova Scotia. He has an airstrip and a fleet of boats. But it's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"So what's the plan?" Lester asked.

"Ram is going to continue to trace the security breeches, I want you and Bobby to go to New York and scout out Sotheby's. Find any information you can on the auction and their security. Find out the location of the items to be auctioned. We need to know if they are already there or being transported right before the auction. I'm going to check out the heists he's carried off in the last year."

"How's Tank?" Lester asked.

"He's awake and possibly will be discharged tomorrow." I said.

"Are you staying in Trenton indefinitely?" Bobby asked.

"I'm staying until Tank is on his feet and we catch this motherfucker."

"Are Steph and her son going to stay here until you find Brewster?" Lester asked.

"That's the plan." I said.

Lester stood up. "You think Morelli was playing dirty cop?"

"No I think Morelli got in too deep, too fast and from what I have learned from the other two detectives on the case, he tried to make it a one man show. He was withholding information from the task force, he tried to take Brewster down on his own and it backfired on him."

"I thought Morelli was smarter than that." Ram said.

"I think he made it personal once he discovered Brewster's agenda, and who he is."

"Because of his tie to Abruzzi?"

"Yes."

"It's a tough pill for Stephanie to have to swallow." Lester said.

"She's a strong woman. She'll be fine." I answered.

I looked around the room. "Let's get to work."

They filed out of the room with only Lester lagging behind. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Thought you should know Mia showed up last night at RangeMan. She stayed overnight in her apartment on four."

"Did she ask questions?"

"No."

I sighed as he smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Luke crying. I slipped out of bed and made my way to the nursery. Moonlight was shining through the window and I could see him standing in the crib with his chubby little hands shaking the rail. I walked over and picked him up, he nestled his face in the crook of my neck and continued to cry. I didn't know if he was hungry or just had a bad dream. I was about to walk out into the hallway when Stephanie appeared in the doorway.

"How long has he been crying?"

"I just picked him up."

"I'm sorry when I finally fell asleep I must have died."

I smiled. "It's okay, you think he's hungry?"

"He doesn't eat in the middle of the night anymore. If I rock him he should go back to sleep." I handed him to her and watched as she carried him over to the rocking chair by the window and sat down.

I pulled one of the tiny chairs from the small table over next to her and sat down. I could see her grinning in the darkness.

"Big badass in a kiddy chair, I would love to have a camera."

"Babe."

"You want to fill me in or what?" She said.

"Ram is working on the security breach here at the house. We have placed tighter security around the premises. Brewster has a island off the shore of Nova Scotia I have a two men trying to locate his operation, I also have Lester and Bobby scouting out an auction in New York that Morelli said Brewster was planning on hitting. It will take some time but we'll find him."

"In the mean time what can I do to help?"

"You take care of yourself and Luke. I have Ella coming over in the morning to help if you need her. You're welcome to use my computer to do research for RangeMan if you get bored. If you want to go out I'll have it arranged, but you're not to go anywhere without an escort."

"I appreciate all the help and care for mine and Luke's well being. But I want to help with the search for Brewster. Have you found any ties from the past robberies to RangeMan, could someone from RangeMan be a leak?"

"I'm going to check into the history of some of our former employees. We know that he has hit former clients of RangeMan, he's trying to frame me not only for the heists but for Morelli's death as well."

"He has to be found before he tries to incriminate you anymore."

"He'll be found guaranteed."

"Do you mind if I do some research of my own?"

I smiled. "I don't expect anything less Babe. But I would rather you focus on Luke and yourself right now."

"You know the best thing for me is to keep busy."

I searched her eyes; saw the raw pain floating on the surface. "I know that you need to do what ever helps you to get through this."

She stood up, carried Luke over, and placed him in the crib. I walked over and looked down at his innocent sleeping form. I felt toward him exactly as I did his mother. The need to keep him as safe as humanly possible.

Stephanie looked at me and whispered. "He'll be good for the rest of the night."

I followed her down the hallway to her bedroom and watched as she stepped inside and looked back at me.

"Goodnight I'll see you in the morning." I could read the vulnerability in her eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to pick her up and carry her to my bed. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell her it would be all right, but I wasn't sure I could stop at just reassurances. Even though we were sharing a house, we were still miles apart living two very separate lives.

"Night Babe." I walked down the hallway and bypassed my bedroom. I went into the office and turned on the computer.

I had a feeling I would be spending many restless nights working while she was a resident of casa Manoso.

* * *

I knocked on the apartment door and smiled when Mia appeared.

She smiled in return. "Hey."

"Hey what brings you to Trenton, don't tell me things are slowing down in Boston." I said.

Hardly. Travis is ready to pull his hair out. He said for me to give you a swift kick in the ass."

I laughed. "I'm sure he did."

Her face sobered as she looked at me. How are Stephanie and Luke doing?"

"As well as can be expected."

"So you weren't here last night. Are you staying with her and Luke for now?"

She was cutting to the chase. "They are staying at my house for security reasons."

"Does this have to do with Morelli's death?"

"It appears some threats have been made toward Stephanie and Luke."

"You have any leads on who's responsible?"

"Some, and working on others."

"You pinpointed it to anyone certain?"

"Yes."

"You need a decoy?"

I raised my eyebrows in question. "What do you have in mind?"

"Me standing in as Stephanie to lure him out into the open."

"You would do that?"

She gave me an incredulous look. "Of course I would, in a heartbeat."

"I'll think about it, I appreciate the offer." I said.

"What's to think about. The guy wants Stephanie and Luke. I can do this."

I stepped toward her and looked into her eyes. "There's no doubt in my mind that you can, but I need to use conventional means of catching him before I resort to risking anyone's life."

"You're risking your employee's lives everyday they are out there looking for him."

"But that's their job."

"Tank almost died doing his job and another RangeMan employee wasn't so lucky."

"And putting you at risk on purpose would be smart how?"

"I can do this Ranger."

"Like I said I have a plan of action in place. I will only use a decoy as a last resort."

"You can get this over in a matter of hours if you use me as bait."

I looked at the determination on her face and remembered why I was so attracted to her in the first place. "I have a meeting I have to go."

"I have to go too. I have a meeting with Bear and Sam."

"They're doing a good job for Vinnie." I said.

"That's what I've heard."

"You still want to stay in Boston?" I asked.

"My little sister needs me there."

"Then that's where you need to be." I turned and headed for the door and had just started to step into the hallway when I heard her voice and turned to look at her.

"Can you come by later for a nooner?" She smiled and winked at me.

"Stephanie and Luke are in my apartment upstairs, we're taking him out to lunch and to the park."

Her smile quickly disappeared. "Looks like you have a ready made family."

"No just a friend who needs me."

"Ranger…"

"Mia I can't do this right now. I think it's best if we leave it alone."

"I understand." she said. I nodded and walked out.

* * *

24 Hours Later

I sat down at my desk and hit the conference button on my desk phone.

"Talk to me."

I heard Lester's voice. "Sotheby's is tight as a drum. The war memorabilia is locked up inside."

"What type of security do they have?"

"Touchpad fingerprints on each door to the auction items. During the day, the doors are open to allow visitors to view the items but security guards are posted at every door. Three security cameras are located in every gallery, five security guards walk the building at all times, and two men monitor the security cameras."

"Did you speak to the director and alert him to the possibility of a breech?"

"Yes, and he said they would beef up security."

"Is he going to allow both of you on the premises in a security capacity the night of the auction?"

"He had no problem with that; he knows the reputation of RangeMan he said he would be glad to have us on board."

"Good, so what do you have for us Vince?"

"We have possibly located the island; we hired on as fisherman and spent the day working our asses off, but found out the coordinates of the island. There is no easy way in. We can highjack a boat going to the island but it would be risky. Boats go in and out at least once a day."

"Would it be possible to commandeer a boat and coerce some information out of the crew?"

"I think we can handle it. "

"Do you have a time table on when the boats enter and leave the island?"

"Tentative times, nothing concrete." Zero said.

"I don't want the two of you on the island, it's too risky. Get information on security around the island and Brewster's agenda for the next heist. We need to know his plans for Stephanie."

"You want the crew from the boat brought to you?"

"Yes if possible."

"Consider it done." Vince said.

I walked into my office and smiled at Luke sitting in the floor at Stephanie's feet. He was pushing a boat around on the carpet making sounds like an outboard motor. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ranger."

Stephanie looked at me in surprise. "Did he just say your name?"

"I think so."

"I can't believe he said Ranger." She said.

"He's a smart little guy, obviously he listens more than you think he does."

He stood up and toddled over to me and I picked him up. He handed me the boat and I walked in the bathroom connected to my office and ran some water in the sink. I put the boat in the water and watched his face in fascination as his eyes lit up at the boat floating on the surface of the water. He squealed and smacked his hand in the water splashing us both in the face. I laughed as he giggled.

Stephanie walked into the bathroom." You're a brave soul if you allow him to play in water."

"Bring a chair in here so he can reach the sink."

"Are you sure?"

"Babe if he makes a mess I'll mop it up."

She shoved one of the chairs in front of my desk into the bathroom. "What if he falls and busts his mouth on the sink?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It's too late to think of that now Einstein, he's already enthralled with the boat in the sink."

"Damn, it's been too long since I've been around toddlers." I said.

Luke looked up at me. "Damn."

Stephanie looked at me her eyes as big as saucers. "You've obviously forgotten that toddlers are like parrots they repeat everything they hear."

I grinned. "Sorry, guess I need to watch my mouth."

"You're finding way too much humor in the situation."

"You have to admit it sounded kind of cute Babe."

"It will sound even cuter when he says it in front of my parents."

"Babe your parent's house is like a three ring circus, it would be a minor occurrence."

"The sad thing is you're probably right."

We watched Luke giggle as he pushed the boat across the water. "Did you have any luck today in your search?" I asked.

"Were you acquainted with Jax Alexander before he became an employee of RangeMan?"

"Somewhat, he worked for another security firm in Newark. He came highly recommended, and he is a former Ranger. Did you find something on him?"

"He was hired a few months after the Abruzzi thing went down. I checked his background and found a link to Wall Street he used to do some security for a firm of traders, and guess who worked briefly as a trader for the group?"

"Stephan Brewster?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Fuck."

I glanced toward the bathroom as Stephanie swatted me on the stomach. "Potty mouth."

"Babe how did you ever think to check out Jax's connections?"

"Because I haven't trusted him since the day I met him."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really."

"Yep my spidy sense went off the minute he touched me."

I felt anger start to boil under the surface. "He touched you?"

"He shook my hand when we first met and I could see something in his eyes that I didn't like."

"And you're just getting around to telling me this?" I asked.

"If I would have told you sooner you would have thought I was a freak."

"It pays to listen to your intuition."

"In this case if I'm right we might have our leak." She said.

"I'm going to call Ram; Ella should have dinner on the table. I'll be down soon."

"Can we eat on the terrace?" She asked.

I smiled. "Whatever you want."

* * *

I pulled my cell phone off my belt and speed dialed Ram. I went over the information Stephanie had discovered and discussed a plan of action. We placed a tail on Jax and changed the security settings on his computer access. I disconnected the call and walked downstairs. I saw Ella and Stephanie carrying dishes out on to the terrace; I could see Luke sitting in a high chair in the kitchen. He had food smeared from his eyebrows to his chest and all the way up to his elbows. I grinned as he smiled up at me.

"Is it good buddy?"

He giggled and I went out onto the terrace. Ella was on her way back into the house; she turned and looked at Stephanie. "Is it okay if I keep Luke in here with me or do you prefer he eats with you on the terrace?"

Stephanie smiled. "He's fine inside with you, thanks Ella."

"You're welcome."

We sat down at the table and started to eat. I reached for my glass of water and noticed Stephanie hadn't touched her food.

"Babe what's wrong?"

She looked up at me. "I'm okay as long as I keep my mind busy, but when I stop all I can think about is Joe."

"Grief is a difficult thing to endure Babe. Just take it minute by minute. You have a wonderful son who needs you, just live for him when you can't think of anything else worth making you move on."

"I know he needs me, and I don't mean to sound so self absorbed, but I just need to go somewhere alone and decompress."

"I thought your mom was going to come over and watch him for a couple of days. If she can't Ella is here to help out."

"It's not that, it's the confinement. I just want to go about my day without thinking every second about safety issues. "

"Babe…"

She held up her hand. "I know that it's necessary, I'm grateful for the protection, it's just the mental strain is more than I need."

"How about I take you to the mall tomorrow?"

She looked up at me in surprise. "You would do that for me?"

"Only for you."

She smiled and I felt it all the way to my heart. I heard my cell phone chirp and I pulled it off my belt. I didn't recognize the number on the screen.

"Yo."

I heard a male voice. "How are you Carlos?"

"Who is this?"

"Stephan Brewster, I was just calling to see if you're taking good care of Stephanie and Luke."

"What do you want from me?"

"I would think that would be obvious. I want what you took away from my stepfather. I want your life."

"Tell me when and where."

I heard a chuckle at the other end of the line. "I've heard you're a man all about business. But not so fast, I'm enjoying the game far too much to end it this soon. There are several moves left on the board before you meet your fate. Like for instance the safety issue of one Stephanie Morelli."

"You won't get to her; you'll have to take me out first." I replied.

"Oh really, look across the table at your lovely dinner companion and tell me what you see."

I looked at Stephanie and saw a red dot from the laser sight of an assault rifle on the middle of her forehead. I dropped the phone and dove across the table toward her as I heard the gunfire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life for One**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I heard glass shattering, and felt the shards piercing my skin. But my eyes never left hers as I lunged toward her. Time stood still as the cold fear of the gunfire erupting all around us registered in her eyes. I felt the breath escape her body as I knocked her backwards and landed on top of her on the terrace. I heard a sickening crack as her head hit the ground and she lost consciousness. I covered her with my body as the shots pelted the ground all around us. Gathering her in my arms, I dragged her over to the set of stainless steel cabinets under the gas grill. I opened the door and shoved her inside, and placed my hand on her neck relieved to feel the steady beat of her pulse. My eyes slid to the French doors and I couldn't see Ella or Luke. All that was visible was Luke's empty over turned high chair on the kitchen floor. I drew my gun and rolled onto my back. I crawled over to my cell phone lying on the terrace a few feet away and picked it up. I started to dial Woody at the front gate when I heard a voice on the other end. I put the phone to my ear.

"Brewster?"

"Ah, I see you survived Manoso, prepare yourself for the next move in the game."

"End this now. Tell me where and when."

"Is Mrs. Morelli still alive?"

I gritted my teeth. "Yes."

"My man wasn't so lucky, but it's for the good of the cause." He said.

I saw Woody running across the lawn toward me.

"Meet with me Brewster, end this now."

"Patience Manoso, I have calculated the days until your demise. You have no control."

"You won't win." I said.

He laughed. "I've already won."

"Give me a time and a place Brewster." I said.

"There will be a face to face meeting I promise you." He disconnected.

I looked at Woody as I stood up. "Where's the shooter?"

"He's not going anywhere he's outside the fence line." He said.

"How the hell did he get past you?" I growled.

"He surprised me from behind."

"Go inside and check on Ella and Luke." I said.

"You need an ambulance." He said.

"I knocked Stephanie out when I took her to the ground. She'll be fine."

"I'm not talking about Stephanie, you've been hit."

I reached up and touched what I thought was sweat running down my face, but it was blood. I felt the top of my head and winced when I touched a flesh wound about 5 millimeters long running from the back of my scalp to my forehead.

"You're both lucky to be alive."

I saw Ella appear in the doorway to the kitchen holding Luke in her arms. Her face was white, and in her eyes was a total look of terror. Luke was holding a GI Joe doll and talking non-stop.

"Are you both okay?" I asked.

"We are fine, where is Stephanie?" She asked

I turned and walked over to the cabinets under the grill. I pulled the doors opened and scooped her up in my arms.

"Bring her inside." Ella said. I looked at Woody. "Call the police and Ram." He nodded and headed toward the front gate. I carried Stephanie inside and placed her on the couch, by that time she was coming around. Ella gave me a wet cloth and I placed it on her forehead. Stephanie's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

"You've been shot." She said.

"Just a flesh wound." I answered.

She struggled to sit up in the couch. She spotted Luke playing nearby in the floor and I saw a look of relief cross her face. She looked back at me and I could see the internal struggle that she was battling. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Are we safe anywhere?"

"I need to get some things squared away with the police and then I'll get you and Luke to a safer location."

"He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. You're a security expert and he has invaded your home."

"He may have the upper hand at this moment but I have men working around the clock. It's a matter of time before we catch him."

"I think we should stay here, and move Luke to a hidden location with Ella for a few days. I remain visible, obviously, he is after me. He has to make a mistake sometime."

"I will not use you as bait." I said.

"I can do this."

"You have twice as much at stake now. You have a son who needs you, and he's already lost one parent."

"So what's your plan? Wait around until he falls into your lap? We almost lost our lives today; you think by hiding me it's going to stop him?"

"Babe this discussion is closed. I will not jeopardize your life, not now, not ever."

* * *

I walked into the hospital room and had to smile. Tank was flat on his back with Lula hovering over him like a mother bear.

I walked over and bumped fists with him.

"How's it going man?"

He glanced at Lula and back at me. "I want outta here now."

"You know the doctor said you weren't ready. You just cool your jets big man." Lula said.

Tank looked at the bandage on my head. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"A little altercation with one of Brewster's men."

"The motherfucker is bad news; I think we might have met our match with this one." He said.

The scary part was I had been thinking the same thing for the last 48 hours. Brewster had it all, computer and security know how and the manpower to take me under.

"I just got word that we have one of his men in custody. Zero and Vince brought him in about 15 minutes ago."

"With a heavy hand the information you could extract could get you inside." He said.

"That's what I'm banking on."

"How's my girl holding up?" Lula asked.

"She's doing well, just antsy to help in anyway she can."

Lula smiled. "Like you expected something different from her?"

I smiled in return.

I looked at Tank. "Get well man I'll be in touch."

He looked ready to bolt. "I'll be outta here in the morning no matter what they say."

"You're not strong enough to work so you might as well be flat on your back here rather than at home."

"Fuck you man."

I smiled "Don't sweet talk me, it will get you no where."

* * *

An hour later, I walked into a safe house on the outskirts of Trenton. I made my way to the basement and found Zero and Vince pacing the floor in front of a holding cell. Inside was a short dark skinned man who was cursing and thrashing around on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back.

I gave Vince a questioning look.

"He's been like that since we picked him off the dock. It's like he's high on something. The entire flight back here he screamed at the top of his lungs. I punched him; he went out for a few seconds and then shook it off. When he came to he was worse then before."

Zero glanced over at the cell and screamed. "Shut the fuck up already." He glanced back at me with a crazed look in his eyes. "It's so bad man that the next sound I've prayed to hear is a bullet going through my brain."

I fought back a smile as I walked over and opened the cell door. I kicked him over onto his back and picked him up by his shirt collar holding him off the ground in front of my face. I looked into his eyes and he instantly shut up.

"Do you know who I am?"

He nodded as I noticed a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead all the way to the tip of his nose. "I'm going to take the cuffs off you if you agree to cooperate with me. I'm going to ask you some questions and you'll give me the answers, if you try to bullshit me this is not going to end well. Any questions?"

"No man I got you loud and clear."

I led him over to a table in the corner of the room and Vince handed me the key to the cuffs. I unlocked them and he winced as he rubbed the circulation back in his wrists. I pushed him into the chair and leaned forward with both hands on the tabletop and looked into his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Manuel Rodriquez."

"What are you to Brewster's operation?"

"Chief crew operator aboard _Hitler's Revenge."_

"How many vessels does Brewster have on the water?"

"He has ten but they are not all in operation everyday."

"What do you transport?"

He looked away from me and his knee started bouncing uncontrollably under the table.

"Answer the question."

He looked back at me. "If I answer all of your questions I'm still going to die."

"I've got plans for you, I can't promise what Brewster will do to you if you're caught but as long as you're in my custody I'll protect you."

"As soon as you're done with me I'm a dead man, so go ahead and kill me, my life is not worth shit anyway."

"That can be arranged but I promise you it will be a very slow and painful death. So your best bet is to answer the questions."

I saw the cold fear lighting his eyes. He was wrestling his options, and I could understand the desire to end a situation gone bad, I'd been there and done that.

He took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "Brewster is into war gaming. His entire life is played out as a game. He has an office on the main floor of the compound with a large screen on the wall; it reminds me of the grid you use when you play the game Battleship. He has marks labeled on the board and moves in between each mark in order for elimination. When a mark is eliminated, the light goes out and his next obstacle lights up and the game moves on like a precision oiled machine. I transport everything from stolen war memorabilia to ex cons that serve as his computer hackers. He is an extremely dangerous man, he's ruthless and nothing gets in the way of the object of the game at hand."

"How hard is it to get inside?"

He snorted and shook his head. "You got anything shy of an army to invade the compound and you're all dead. The place is as tight as Fort Knox, I'm not saying it can't be done, but I wouldn't advise it."

"Give an estimated head count of the number of men on the island at night fall."

"At the minimum at least 40, that's not counting the 5 men who patrol the waters around the island at all times."

Fuck. I wasn't expecting that high of a body count. I was anticipating a quick nighttime raid.

"What is the reason for that much man power?" I asked.

"He's building an army so to speak to carry out the game on a much larger scale. He is into borderline terrorist activities."

"How come the Feds haven't shut him down?"

"Because he's on to them before they even get into the ballgame. He has plants everywhere. Police departments, banks, art museums, you name it he has his finger in the pie."

"What do you know about his connections to RangeMan?"

"All I know is you are a mark and so is Morelli's widow."

"What about Morelli's son Luke?"

"His plan is to orphan the kid, he wants him to grow up with out parents the way he did. He's very bitter about losing his stepfather he was the only person who shared his dream of the game."

"Abruzzi was in on the game before his death?"

"Abruzzi was the founder of the game, and Morelli's wife has been a mark long before you took out Abruzzi. She picked up one of Brewster's good friends and confidants. The smuck never made it out of jail, someone got to him on the inside. Brewster blames Stephanie Morelli for his death."

"Do you know anything about who rigged the boat that Morelli was aboard when he died?"

He gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Brewster didn't have the bomb planted on The Lucky Tide?" I asked.

"Not to my knowledge." He said.

"How far inside was Morelli before his death?"

"Brewster toyed with Morelli as part of the game; he knew Morelli was a cop from the moment he stepped on the island."

"So Morelli's days were numbered?"

"He disappeared from the island late one night and never came back, and then we got word he was taken out in an explosion."

"Do you know if he was hit before he left the island?"

"Have no idea."

"So what is Brewster's security expertise?"

"He has a few men that hack into any server in the country, it doesn't matter about encryption, fire walls or codes they can crack anything."

"Have you heard what way they invade the servers?"

"They have perfected a code breaker. They can crack any password out there, and in a matter of minutes they can destroy security on any building and wipe out every last cent in any bank account."

"What have most of these hackers done time for?"

"Most of them for identity theft, one of the guys' stole 50 million dollars as it was being electronically wired to a Swiss bank account."

"Did he do this for Brewster?"

"No but he's wiped out bank accounts more than once since he's been employed by Brewster."

"Do you know if he has a number of plans to take Stephanie Morelli out?"

"I know that your house is being watched by video feed inside and out. So he knows your every move."

Ram and I had been through every corner of the house and turned up nothing, the only logical explanation was he had hacked into my own surveillance equipment.

"Do you know a man by the name of Jax Alexander?" I asked.

"Never heard of him."

Zero gave me a questioning look; he and Jax were often partners and shared an apartment at one time when Jax first signed on at RangeMan.

I felt my cell vibrate on my hip and I looked up at Vince. "Lock him up; I need to take this call." Zero followed me out of the room. I turned and looked at him as I flipped open my phone. "Jax has past ties to Brewster, I'll explain later." I put the phone to my ear.

"Yo."

"Ranger its Mia, I got your voice mail."

"Are you in Boston?"

"I'm filling in for Bear here in Trenton, he had to leave town on some family business."

"I need you to meet me at RangeMan in about 30 minutes. I have a proposition for you." I said.

"I'll take a guess and say it's a business proposition."

I smiled. "You guessed right."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I walked into the conference room at RangeMan. You could have heard a pin drop. Bobby and Lester sat on one side of the table with Stephanie. Ram was on the other side with Mia.

Shit.

I looked at Santos. "Report."

"Brewster got away with 2.5 mil in war memorabilia."

"Explain."

"It appears to be an inside job. He bought off a security guard that has worked for Sotheby's for twenty years."

"So what about the video feed covering the gallery?" I asked.

"They stopped the feed so it looked as if no one was in the gallery, but the timer on the recording continued to roll. He was in and out in seconds."

"So where were you knuckle heads when this went down?" I asked.

Brown shot me a dirty look. "It occurred inside the vault before the stuff went on display this morning."

I pulled out a chair and sat down. Was there no one this guy couldn't get to?

I looked at Ram. "So what do you have on Jax?"

"I have a log of him signing on and just minutes later the system defaulted to some previous settings, I can remember the day it happened. We thought we had a glitch in the program, and I discovered the settings had defaulted, I thought the system had a power surge and reset the settings. Now I know differently."

"So in that time what did he manage to do?"

"My guess is he copied the contents of the main server along with codes to all our accounts and took them to a hacker who was able to decipher the encryption."

"So Brewster has total access to our main server anytime he wants?"

"I don't know that 100 but it would certainly make sense."

"What did you do to protect our holdings?"

"I met with Carl Edwards at Security Trust Bank; he moved all of our accounts and changed the passwords and name on the account. He said to give him a call and he would fill you in on the details."

"Okay we move on to plan B." I looked at Stephanie. I knew this plan would go over like a lead balloon but I had one of his men in custody and a shit load more information than I had two hours ago.

"Stephanie I want you and Luke to stay on the seventh floor here at RangeMan. I think this is the safest location for the both of you. I need you to stay inside for a couple of days. Mia has volunteered to stand in as your decoy. I have one of his men in custody and I'm going to use him as leverage." I braced myself for the barrage of objections, but none came. She sat staring at the tabletop with a blank expression on her face. She finally looked up at Mia and then slid her gaze toward me.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Her words felt like a knife twisting in my gut. That wasn't Stephanie, she appeared defeated.

"I need everyone to excuse us I need a word with Stephanie." Everyone silently filed out of the room except for Mia she touched my arm on the way out and looked at me. "I'll pack some things and meet you in your office." I nodded and she walked out. I looked at Stephanie she glanced up at me and slowly stood.

"Stephanie I know you don't agree with this arrangement."

"I have no right to disagree with anything you do. You're bleeding money to protect me and Luke; I want to make this as quick and easy as possible for you."

"Don't worry about the money." I said.

"But I do. I know you promised Joe you would look after us, but it's not your deal anymore."

"You were never a deal to me; I'm helping you because I care about what happens to you and Luke."

"But you don't trust me to do the job." She said.

"I won't risk your life."

"But you trust Mia enough to risk her life?"

"She mentioned it long before I even considered it an option."

"She would do anything for you; she's in love with you." She said.

"It's not like that." I said.

She stepped toward me and looked into my eyes. "Open your eyes, or is it the same way with her that it was with me. You see only what you choose to see. I know what she feels. Because she looks at you, the way I used to look at you. And God help me I probably still do."

"Babe."

"Ranger I married Joe because I thought it was right for my son, but that doesn't mean that I forgot what you meant to me. I loved Joe and probably always will, but a day didn't go by that I didn't dream of what it would have been like if Luke had been yours."

"But he's not mine." I said.

"No he isn't but you treat him as if he is. We've both moved on, and I'm in no way ready to be anything but a grieving widow trying her best to protect her son."

"I'm not asking you to be anything more." I said.

"Are you happy Ranger?"

"It's hard to be happy with the shit that's gone down in the last week." I answered.

"No I mean personally are you happy with Mia?"

"I care for her, but it's nothing serious."

"Does she know that?"

"She knows exactly where we stand."

Stephanie smiled. "You've never had any problem telling a woman what you don't want, that hasn't changed."

I smiled in return. "It is what it is Babe"

"I think she's good for you." She said.

"She's been an invaluable employee."

"I'm sure she is, but I was talking about the chemistry between the both of you, it's obvious you work well together and have a tremendous respect for one another."

"The way it was when we were partners." I said.

She smiled. "I'm glad you found someone Ranger."

"She's been a good friend."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

I laughed and started out of the room when I heard her voice. I turned back to look at her.

"If you care for her don't hesitate this time, tell her."

I wanted to tell her that she was the only woman that I had ever wanted in my life, but even though he was gone, in her heart she still belonged to him.

"Nothing has changed, my life is meant for one and I like it that way." I said.

* * *

I looked up from the computer as Mia entered my office. I shoved the chair backwards and leaned back. "You all settled in?"

"Yes, in the guest bedroom as you requested." She looked a little miffed and I blew out a breath. I didn't feel like dealing with this shit right now.

"There was a time I was in your bed and you were fucking me but now that Joe Morelli is gone and you have another chance with her, I'm in the guest room." She said.

I was instantly pissed.

"Mistake on my part." I said.

"So now I'm a mistake?"

"We should have never happened." I said.

"So I guess it's done then." She said.

"If it is uncomfortable for you to stay here I'll take you back to RangeMan right now and we'll forget about the plan."

I could see the cold anger in her eyes. "I said I would do this and I will. I felt like I needed to say something about us before it's too late."

I rubbed my hands over my face and looked at her. "Before it's too late for what? It was never anything more than a physical act. I should have never become involved with you."

"Yeah but you did, and you have to admit I was some of the best you ever had." She said.

"Did I ever complain?" I asked.

"No but you didn't have too, I knew that I was a substitute for her."

"So why did you let it happen?"

"Because a part of me wanted to believe I could make you forget her."

"I'm surprised you even tried, since you think you know me so well."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you do me a favor?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"When you get your second chance with her, don't fuck it up. She'll never find anyone that is more devoted to her than you are."

"I'm not concerned with second chances I'm just focused on taking Brewster out."

"So I guess that means end of discussion and time for business. What's the plan?" She asked.

"I don't need a plan I anticipate him contacting me."

"So what do you think of my disguise?"She asked

I smiled as I took in the curly hair paired with jeans and t-shirt. "It's so close it's scary."

"But not enough to make you pretend I'm her?" She asked.

"Not even close." I said.

She stood up and looked at me across the desk. "I left some things in the car I'm going to get them and then turn in for the night."

"I'll see you in the morning." I said.

I watched her walk through the office door and I sighed. She was a good woman, but in my mind, Stephanie was better, and there was no changing that.

I did some research on Jax Alexander; I couldn't find anything to substantiate his life before he worked in Newark. I glanced at the time on the corner of the computer screen and realized it was getting late. I logged off and pushed away from the desk. I walked into the hallway and noticed the door to the guest room was open, but Mia wasn't inside. I couldn't recall hearing more than one audible tone from the security system when she went out to the garage to retrieve her things. I made my way downstairs and opened the door. The garage door was up but I remembered closing it earlier. The Cayenne's hatch was open and the lights were on inside, but Mia was nowhere to be seen. I walked down to the end of the drive and Manny wasn't at the front gate.

What the fuck?

I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Manny's number.

"Hello."

"Manny where the fuck are you?"

I heard a laugh at the other end of the line and I felt my jaw tighten.

I heard Brewster's voice. "Manny can't talk right now, he is incapacitated."

"Where is Stephanie?"

"Oh she's right beside me, the game is proceeding right on schedule, and it's been a very productive day. Have a nice evening Carlos."

And the line went dead.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I walked into the safe house and made my way to the basement. Zero looked up at me in surprise. I grabbed the keys to the holding cell and unlocked the door. Rodriquez's eyes were darting warily from me to Zero. He was sitting on the floor when I walked over to him.

"Get up."

He quickly jumped up. I grabbed his arm, pulled him out of the cell, and pushed him in the chair by the table. I was barely holding my frustration in check, I needed answers and he had to provide them.

He looked up at me.

"Does Brewster have a operation based in Trenton when he isn't on the island?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

I grabbed him by the neck and jerked him out of the chair.

"I need to know any locations where he conducts business in or around Trenton."

"I know he has a warehouse he uses for storage but I have no idea where it is."

"Is it near the waterfront?"

His face was turning a pretty shade of purple I slowly sat him back in the chair and he slumped forward gasping for air.

"Man…I told…you…I don't…know."

"Do you know if he has a residence in Trenton?"

"I'm sure he does but he wouldn't tell me if he did." He said.

"Tell me his contacts in Trenton, anyone he does business with?"

"The only person I know is Harold the hack."

"Who?"

"Harold Bailey is an ex con that flops in Trenton most of the time, he could tell you anything you need to know about Brewster."

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives in a flop house off Stark Street. I think it's called Beds but no Bugs."

"Anyone else?"

"I know others but no names to go with faces. The less I know about people the better."

I glanced at Zero as I walked toward the door. " I'll be in touch."

* * *

I walked into the control room at RangeMan. Ram looked up at me and I noticed the lines of fatigue around his eyes. He looked as tired as I felt. "You have anything for me?"

"Santos and Brown had no luck finding Harold Bailey. He left the flop house a couple of days ago."

I noticed a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Explain?"

"Santos is freaking out. They searched the room Harold rented and Lester has been itching since they left the place. He swears he has lice, he said nothing short of a body condom would save him in that place."

"So have you found anything on the surveillance tape from the house?"

"I have a black Suburban pulling up in front of the house, They used a dart gun on Manny and nabbed Mia in the garage. She put up a hell of a fight."

"No license plate number visible?"

"No the vehicle was at the wrong angle to view the plate." He said.

"You hack into vehicle registrations for Brewster?"

"I'm working on it now."

"Call me if you find anything."

"You staying at the house tonight?"

"I'll probably crash in my office. I want to view the tape. " I said.

He nodded and I headed down the hall to my office. I stopped when I reached the elevator. I shook my head and continued down the hall. But I knew that I wouldn't think worth a damn if I didn't go see her. I retraced my steps and punched the button. I stepped on when the doors opened and pointed the key fob at the control panel. The elevator climbed to seven. I stepped inside the apartment and no lights were on except a dim light from the bedroom pooling onto the living room floor. I walked over to the bedroom and entered the sitting area to the bedroom. I saw Luke sleeping in a crib near the couch. I hesitated then walked into the bedroom. Stephanie was walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a bathrobe.

She jumped when she saw me.

"Oh my God you scared me."

"Sorry." I said.

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't want to tell her what had gone down, but I knew it was now or in the morning and the only difference was a matter of time.

"I needed to touch base with Ram."

"And you couldn't do that by phone?" She asked.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the floor. I was frustrated and tired, my mind was fried and I was in the wrong place with the right person.

She stepped toward me and put a hand on my arm.

"Ranger what happened?"

Leave it to her to read my thoughts.

"Mia and Manny were abducted from the house earlier tonight."

Her face blanched. "How, were you there?"

"I was upstairs in my office. Mia went out to the garage to get some of her things out of the car."

"Why weren't you with her?"

"Because I didn't think with the garage door closed and her still inside the house that anything could happen to her."

She backed up and sat down hard on the end of the bed. "Oh my God this is all my fault."

"Stephanie this was a risk of the plan, nothing is your fault."

She stared into space as she spoke. "How many more times am I going to screw up your life?"

"Babe what are you talking about?"

"I destroyed any chance of us being together and now I've possibly ruined any chance of you making a life with Mia."

I knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes. "You've never ruined anything, I ruined us and there's nothing between Mia and me."

"That's not true, I know you care for her. I'm sorry, you must be losing your mind with worry."

"I'm worried for her well being and Manny's, but I'm not in love with her."

"But it's not fair to her; she risked her life for me, why?"

"Because she knows what you mean to me, and that's the kind of person she is."

"You told her that you still care for me?"

"I didn't have to, she knew."

Her eyes lowered to my lips and her tongue darted out of her mouth tracing her bottom lip.

I came undone.

I pushed her backwards on the bed as she fisted her hands in my hair. My mouth found hers as my hands slipped inside the neck of her robe. I palmed her breasts and tore my mouth from hers dipping my lips to cover the rigid peak of her nipple. She moaned as she writhed beneath me. She pulled my shirt from the waistband of my cargos and skimmed her hands up my back. I untied the belt around her waist and it clicked in my mind how wrong this was. I slowly slipped away from her and sat up on the end of the bed facing away from her. I stood up and turned to look at her. She had pulled the robe back on and was sitting in the middle of the bed staring into space.

"Stephanie I'm sorry I had no right…"

"Ranger it's okay. We both know that no matter what we feel it's not the right thing to do."

"I need to get downstairs. I'll check on you in the morning." I said.

She gave me a slight smile. "If I can do anything at all let me know."

"I will, get some rest."

"I'm not the one who needs rest; you look ready to fall over." She said.

"I'm fine."

She winked at me. "Well that's beside the point."

I felt my phone vibrate on my hip and I pulled it out of the holder and flipped it open.

"Yo."

"Manoso what kind of shit are you trying to pull? I have a woman here who is not Stephanie Morelli. You have 24 hours to produce Stephanie at a location of my choice or your hired man and Miss Mia will die." I heard a scream and the line went dead.

I flipped the phone closed and looked at Stephanie.

"That was him wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He knows that Mia is an imposter."

"What does he want?"

"I have to go. Get some rest Babe." I started toward the door and she grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at her.

"He wants me. I'm getting dressed and coming with you." She said.

"Stephanie I'm not handing you over to him."

"Then we need a plan and this time I'm going to be involved, so deal with it."


	11. Chapter 11

Janet Evanovich owns the characters; I just use them in my dream world.

* * *

__

**Life for One**

Stephanie and I stepped on the elevator as her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the number on the display and clicked it back in the holder. She looked over at me and gave me an eye roll. I cocked an eyebrow. It was amazing how we could carry on a conversation without dialog.

"Angie Morelli again."

"Wanting to see Luke?" I asked.

"Actually if I had been more open to her in the last couple of days I might not be suffering from her wrath so much."

"Stephanie you are grieving and trying to avoid a stalker you haven't exactly been sitting around twiddling your thumbs."

"She's threatening a custody battle. She wants visitation rights, or full custody of Luke."

"She's as crazy as Bella." I said.

"I agree, but she has a lot of pull in this town, and she could make my life miserable."

"When we catch Brewster you'll have plenty of time afterwards to settle things with her."

The doors opened and we stepped off on five. She smiled at me. "I love how you always say _when_ we catch the bad guy instead of _if _we catch him."

I slipped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. "Don't we always catch them?"

She looked up at me. "Always." She reached up and pulled on the bandage wrapped around my head.

"What was that for?"

"It was cocked to the side; you were starting to look a little French."

"French?"

"You know how French guys wear their hats tilted to one side?"

"Babe it's a bandage not a hat."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever all I know is I hate it, it's not normal."

"You don't hate it half as bad as I do; it's a pain in the ass."

"So take it off."

"Hell no." I said.

"Why not?"

"I look like I have a gutter as a part down the center of my head. "

She grinned and reached up to jerk it off my head. I side stepped her and grabbed her wrist. "Oh no you don't." I said.

She laughed. "I do believe the great Manoso is a little vain."

"Bull shit."

"Oh but you are."

"You want me to take it off I will. " I reached up and pulled the bandage off my head. She stopped and looked at me right as we reached the control room. Her face was blank as she stared at the top of my head. I heard a snicker coming from the control room and I slid a death look through the window at Santos. I looked back at Stephanie.

"You're right; you need to put it back on." She said.

"See I told you."

"Did the doctor say you would be normal again, that your hair would grow back over the scar and everything?"

I slipped the bandage back on. "No he said I would always have a bare spot down the middle of my head that would never grow hair."

I saw her swallow hard and a total look of disappointment cross her face, but she quickly recovered.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes, why are you ashamed to be seen with me?" I asked.

"No never! How dare you think I'm that shallow!"

I heard an all out laugh come from the control room. I glared at Santos and he sobered. I looked back at Steph.

"The doctor said my hair would grow back."

She pushed at my chest. "You lying fucker."

I grinned. "I had you though."

"I was ready to speed dial The Hair Club for Men." She said.

"Wasted call I would have nothing to so with that shit." I said.

"I don't want to sound mean but it totally messes with your mojo."

I laughed. "I assure you my mojo is fully intact." I said.

I heard Santos slam the door to the control room, I glanced over and he was laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm not talking about performance I'm talking about your over all sexiness."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that if it grows back I still got it, but if not I'm in trouble?"

She grinned. "I'm saying if it doesn't grow back you could always shave your head, but then I don't know how you would explain that indention down the middle of your scalp." She got an excited look on her face and I thought she might start jumping up and down. "I know! I know! You could always say that you were in an accident and you had a head injury and they put a plate in your head but it shifted. "

"Babe it's really great to see you smile, but you're having way too much fun at my expense, especially since I got the gutter in the middle of my head from trying to protect you."

Her smile faded. "I'm sorry you're right."

I kept a stoic look on my face. "I could have died you know."

She ran her hand through her hair and looked at the floor. "Shit Ranger I feel like crap."

"I don't because I psyched you out and you fell for it." She slowly looked up at me.

"Asshole."

"Bitch." I grinned.

"Even" She grinned.

"Even." I said.

She laced her fingers through mine. "Come on divot head we have work to do."

"Babe."

"Sorry I tried to stop, but that one was right on the tip of my tongue." She said.

* * *

We walked into the conference room and took seats at the table. Ram was seated punching on the keyboard on the laptop in front of him. He looked up at us.

"I found an address to go with registration to the Suburban. It's bogus unless he lives in a Seven Eleven."

"I didn't expect to find a legitimate address. I want to see the footage of the kidnapping." I said.

He pushed a few buttons and turned the laptop around so we could see the screen. Manny was on the phone obviously trying to alert me of the invasion when they darted him. Mia was caught by surprise in the garage. They tripped the door and were inside in seconds. She fought like a tiger but they stunned her.

"Have you found out anything on Jax since he's been under surveillance?"

"I tapped his RangeMan phone. He's made legit calls except for one call he made to a detective Stapleton at the TPD."

"Isn't that the detective that took over for Morelli?" I glanced at Stephanie.

"Yes he was one of Joe's partners." She said.

"What was their conversation?" I asked.

"Stapleton told him nothing had changed, to hang tight." Ram said.

"He's not working for Brewster; he's undercover for the TPD." I said.

"It looks that way man."

"They won't let it go; they still think you had something to do with Joe's death." Stephanie said.

"He was in the debriefing after I questioned Rodriquez. He knows Brewster wasn't responsible for the explosion that killed Morelli. So why haven't they brought me in for more questioning?"

"They are waiting for you to hang yourself." Ram said.

"Their idiots." Stephanie said.

"So we need a plan. Tell me what you've been working on." I said.

"I'm trying to break through Brewster's firewall. The hacks have us linked to his network; I just have to time it right. When they sign on to breach our server I can get inside their network and then we'll be home free."

"We need a break; I need a location to start with. I don't think he would take them all the back to Nova Scotia. He has to be in Trenton."

"It all depends how the sick bastard intends to end this stupid game he's playing." Stephanie said.

"Maybe he does want to lure us to the island. It would be impossible to breach the compound without his knowledge. And it would guarantee that he has the upper hand."

"If he stays in Trenton it's our turf, he won't have the advantage." I said.

I heard my cell chirp and I pulled it off my belt.

"Yo."

"Manoso the final phase of the game has started. In a few moments, the game board will appear on every computer at RangeMan. You will have two hours to find Mia and Manny. You have three locations to find in order to locate them. Directions will be at each location. You will find obstacles along the way. However, each landmark must be located before you can move on to the next part of the game. Do not involve the police or I forfeit the game and they both die. I'll be waiting for you and Stephanie at the end." He disconnected.

I looked down at the computer screen and a grid appeared on the screen. A red X marked a coordinate on the board.

"What the hell?" Ram said.

"It's a game. I have two hours to find three locations before Mia and Manny die. I need the address to these coordinates." Ram started punching keys on the computer but nothing happened. "Fuck, he's locked us out."

I walked over to the map of Trenton that was always displayed on the wall. "Great it looks like the first location is in the middle of that abandoned industrial park on the outskirts of Trenton."

"So what are we looking for when we get there?" Stephanie asked.

"Directions to our next location, and traps with every step we take."

"Fuck, what's the plan?" Ram asked.

"I want every available employee that's not on duty to come in. I want Santos. Brown, Cal, Hal, Vince and Jax with me. Have the men who come in take over the control room and surveillance."

"You sure you want Jax in on this?" Ram asked.

"Couldn't hurt to have a cop on board."

Ram smiled. "I like your way of thinking."

We fought our way through the dense underbrush. I glanced at my watch, we had wasted thirty minutes already, and still hadn't found a clue. I looked down at Stephanie; she wiped the back of her hand across her brow and looked up at me. What now Indiana Jones?"

"We're right on the coordinates there has to be a clue around here somewhere. I heard a string of curse words and then laughter coming from the left of us. We made our way in the direction of voices and found Bobby hanging upside down from a tree with a rope tied around his ankle. Ram had a hold on him and Lester was trying to cut him down. "Hold still you fucker." Lester said.

My cell vibrated and I flipped it open.

"Yes."

"Manoso you are disappointing me. I thought you were more of a contender. I'm stepping up the game already. I thought this phase could wait but you've proven to be an unworthy adversary. Watch your back."

"Keep your eyes open, I think hell is about to break lose." I no longer issued the warning until gunfire erupted from all around us. I grabbed Stephanie and shoved her to the ground. I jerked the gun from my waistband and started firing. Gunfire was coming from every direction. I pulled my night vision goggles on and signaled Stephanie to do the same. We crawled over to a tree a few yards away to take cover. I could see at least seven men armed and running toward us through the underbrush. I raised my gun and aimed. I picked off two and watched another one fall as I heard Stephanie's gunfire. They dispersed in the opposite direction, I hit two of them in the back, and they dropped like lead. I could hear gunfire to the left of us and then silence. I heard a familiar birdcall and I knew that Santos and Brown had things on their end under control. I grabbed Stephanie's hand and raced through the underbrush trying to catch the other two men. I took about 10 steps when I felt her hand jerk out of mine and she screamed. I turned and saw a man holding her against his chest with a gun pointed under her chin.

"Let her go, he wants her alive."

"New rules, he wants you either dead or alive. Drop the gun," He said.

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my spine as I slowly lowered my gun to my side. I heard some movement in the brush to our right and the man's eyes darted in that direction. I started to raise my gun when I saw him grimace and slowly let go of Stephanie. He slid to the ground and Stephanie looked down at him in shock. Protruding from his back was a knife buried to the handle. Lester stepped out of the brush. "Damn I still got it."

"You okay Steph?" I asked. She nodded as Lester wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tight against him.

I kicked the man on the ground over on his side and noticed something in his shirt pocket. I pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

Below is the coordinates of your next obstacle. Live or die.

I looked up at Lester and Bobby. "There were two more men in front of us."

"Jax and Cal took them down."

"Where's Vince and Ram?"

"I don't know." Bobby said.

Let's get back to the truck. I need Ram to decipher these coordinates."

We made our way back to the truck and met Ram, Vince, Jax and Cal coming out of the brush a few feet away.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Cal and Vince fell in an underground trap. We had to fish them out." Jax said.

I smirked in Cal and Vince's direction. I handed the coordinates to Ram. "Find these."

He opened the truck and pulled out a map. I held a flash light. It looks like the next location is about five miles from here on a bridge."

"That bridge is under construction, it's not even finished." Stephanie said.

We all looked at one another.

Fuck.

"Time is ticking ladies let's get moving." I said.

We were all standing on the portion of the bridge that was completed looking down at the water. Hanging from a girder about thirty feet below us was an envelope flapping in the wind. 100 feet below that was the river. Vince was already pulling on his repelling gear.

"The wind has picked up since we got here Vince." I said.

"I've repelled in worse conditions." He said.

"I'm sure you have but this is a straight drop."

He stopped and looked at me. "I'm your best bet, are you going to trust me or not?"

I gave him a slight nod, and turned to look at Lester. "Put on your gear and be ready at the top in case he gets in trouble." He nodded and walked over to the truck to grab his gear.

Vince anchored to a girder at the top of the bridge where we were standing and climbed over the railing. He repelled off the side and disappeared from view. I walked over to the rail and looked over the side. He was half way to his destination. I looked over at Stephanie. She had a death grip on the railing and her eyes were pinpointed on Vince. I placed my hand on the back of her neck. "He can do this, he'll be fine."

The words no sooner left my mouth than I heard the sound of an approaching helicopter.

I ran toward the truck and climbed in the bed. I opened a long suitcase and pulled out a rocket launcher. I slid the grenade in the chamber and slid out of the back of the truck. Bobby was waiting on me with a smile on his face. "It's been a while since we've needed one of those."

"A perfect situation for the perfect weapon." I said.

I heard gunfire as the helicopter hovered overhead. I yelled for everyone to take cover. I heard Stephanie scream as she hung over the rail looking at Vince below. I watched as Lester disappeared over the side of the bridge. I placed the rocket launcher on my shoulder and motioned for Bobby to get Stephanie under cover. He grabbed her and ran off the bridge and to the road approaching the bridge. I walked over to the rail and aimed at the helicopters blades. Gunfire pelted the air and ground all around me. I fired and watched as the grenade made contact with the rotors and the helicopter took a nosedive and started falling through the air. It hit the side of the ravine and burst into flames. I hit the ground as debris and fire rained down around me. I quickly jumped up and crawled to the edge of the bridge. I could see Lester pulling up on the ropes almost back to the rail. Jax and Cal were under the bridge trying to fish Vince out of the water below. I stuck out my hand and pulled Lester over the railing he jumped onto the surface of the bridge and pulled the envelope out of his shirt. He grinned. "Damn I haven't had this much fun since Columbia."

I smiled. "You're a sick fuck Santos."

"That's why you love me, and can't commit to a woman." He slapped me on the butt and walked away.

I handed the envelope to Ram and walked over to where Stephanie was standing with Bobby. She had a dazed expression on her face. "You okay?" I asked.

"You picked that helicopter out of the sky like you do it every day." She said.

"I used to do it almost everyday in another life time."

"You amaze me." She said.

I smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

Ram walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper. "The next location is an abandoned warehouse across town. We only have 40 minutes left; we need to get a move on."

I looked at Stephanie. "You ready to finish this?"

She smiled. "Locked and loaded."

Stephanie and I pulled on our night vision goggles as we stood outside the side entrance to the warehouse. "Stay close to me, and if we get separated stay put and let me find you. Got it?"

"Loud and clear." I squeezed her hand and we stepped inside of the warehouse with the rest of the men on my tail. Ram stayed in the truck to communicate with us from outside.

I heard Brewster's voice over a loud speaker as soon as we stepped inside and started down a narrow hallway.

"Lose the goons Manoso. This is between you and me. I have no one inside but Mia, Manny, and me. No tricks this time. You and Stephanie find us, and the man with the best skill wins."

I turned and motioned for the guys to wait outside. Brown and Santos stopped inside the door and looked at me in disbelief. I gave them thumbs up and Stephanie and I continued into the darkened building. I knew he had the advantage; the building was obviously wired with sound and video surveillance. He knew our every move and we knew nothing but what was five feet in front of us. I motioned to Stephanie to draw her gun and I did the same. We hugged the wall with our backs as we proceeded into the darkness. We stepped into a large room but it was impossible to tell if we were in the main area of the warehouse. I pushed Stephanie back against the wall and looked up to see what was above us. I could see a cat walk hanging from the ceiling. I had to find access to it, because right now we were sitting duck targets. I grabbed Stephanie's hand and ran toward the other side of the building. I saw a set of drop down stairs hanging from the ceiling; we were almost there when the building became flooded with light. I staggered as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I heard Brewster's voice and I turned and looked in the direction of the sound. We were in a large open room, obviously the main part of the warehouse. Mia and Manny were tied to chairs in the middle of the floor about fifty feet away from us. Brewster was standing behind them with his arms crossed on his chest and a snide smile on his face. He looked like he was riding high on either drugs or adrenaline from the sick addiction to this fucked up situation he called a game.

"Welcome Stephanie and Carlos. This is the moment I've been waiting for."

I slowly walked over to them. I glanced at Manny and Mia and they appeared okay. I could tell Mia was trying to give me a message with her eyes and I had a feeling we were in the middle of a very large trap. It was nothing new for me; there was a time in my life I lived to make it out of situations much worse than this one.

"He pulled a gun from his waistband and leveled it at us. "Lower your weapons to the floor."

"You call this a game Brewster? I've been at a disadvantage all night. You expect me to end this with no weapon in my hand, what kind of a challenge is that? At least make it an even stand off."

"It's my game. And I make the rules, now drop your weapons and Stephanie slowly walk toward me."

I bent down and placed my gun on the concrete at my feet, and Stephanie did the same. She looked at me and I nodded. She slowly walked toward Brewster. She was two steps away from him when I heard gunfire. I dove for my weapon, but Brewster was all ready lifeless on the concrete. I jumped to my feet and swung around in the direction of the gunfire expecting to see Santos or Brown.

Instead, I heard Stephanie's broken sob as Joe Morelli stepped out of the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Life for One**_

_**Chapter 12**_

I turned my back and walked over to Mia and Manny. I pulled out my knife and cut the ropes that bound their hands and I helped Mia stand. Her knees gave out and I caught her under the arms.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded and smiled. "It took you long enough."

I smiled. "You want me to tie you back up and gag you."

She winked and hugged me. "Promises, promises."

I slapped Manny on the back. "You okay?" He nodded. I noticed Lester and Bobby standing close to Stephanie but their eyes were trained on Morelli as he slowly walked toward them. I wanted to take him out with one good punch to the face, but this was her show, and she never disappoints.

A part of me never believed that he was dead. My suspicions were confirmed when I found out Brewster hadn't set the bomb on The Lucky Tide. Morelli had used me as bait, but that was nothing new for me, it had been done before.

I caught Lester's eye and motioned for them to take care of Mia and Manny. Jax walked over to Brewster and bent down to check for a pulse. He flipped open his cell and called for an ambulance and backup. He glanced at me, and I gave him a look I save for skips that are close to extinction. I heard Stephanie's voice and I focused on her and Morelli.

Joe tried to pull her into his arms, but she placed both hands on his chest and shoved him backwards with everything she had.

It was on.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Stephanie we need to talk."

She shook her head as she sneered at him. "Why so you can explain that you weren't man enough to catch Brewster so you used Ranger and your own family as pawns?"

Damn, she was going for blood.

"Stephanie I knew Manoso could protect you, I was too far inside." Joe said.

"So what have you been doing while we have been dodging bullets and playing the game of life?" She asked.

Good question Babe.

"Collecting information from an inside informant, and chasing leads. I've always planned to step in before he ended this."

"You mean the inside guy who you planted at RangeMan?" She glanced at Jax and he looked away sheepishly.

"So you were on to Jax?" He asked as he looked toward me.

I didn't respond I just offered up the same look I shared with Jax.

"Why didn't you come clean with Ranger? You've worked together before." She said.

"I had to fake my death to pull Brewster out of hiding, and I wanted him to believe Ranger was responsible. He was watching Ranger's back; I knew we would be found out if we tried to work together."

I watched as she backed away from him.

"So how did you make it off the boat before the explosion? You were wounded. It exploded seconds after Ranger stepped onto the dock."

"I was probably off the boat before he was, and I was never wounded." Joe said.

She laughed cynically. "You're pathetic. You can say whatever you want but this was more than police business- this was personal."

"It had to go down this way. Brewster had informants inside the precinct. I've been working 24/7 trying to uncover his man; we finally brought him down last night. There was nothing personal about this case."

"Well congratulations, while you were off saving the TPD I was grieving your death, and trying to protect our son. I hope it was worth it to you."

She turned and looked at me. "I want to go."

I nodded and placed my hand on the small of her back as she turned away from Morelli.

"Stephanie I want to see Luke."

She swung back around to face him. "You will see him when I say you can, I'll be in touch."

"So this is how it is now?" He asked.

"How what is Joe? You think you could just waltz back into my life and I would welcome you with open arms? I'm having a hard enough time looking at you right now don't push me."

"You can't look at me? What about you moving in with him when you assumed I was dead? You took it as a perfect opportunity."

She stalked over to him and punched him in the face. The crunching sound of her fist making contact with his nose resonated in the building.

"You fucking bastard, he did everything in his power to protect Luke and me just as you asked, don't make this out to be something that it's not."

Joe rubbed the blood trickling from his nose. "I'm frustrated, tired and damn glad this is all over. All I want to do is take you to get Luke and go home with my family."

"You betrayed your family Joe; it's not going to be that simple."

"It can if you let it."

"You made a horrible choice, and I can't accept it right now." She said.

* * *

When I walked into my apartment a few hours later I found her sitting on the couch in the dark. I flipped a light on in the kitchen so I could see her face and took a seat in the club chair across from her. She looked up at me and I could tell she had been crying.

"How did the questioning go? "She asked.

"I just made a brief statement it didn't take long."

"So where have you been for the last three hours?"

"I've been downstairs in my office; I didn't want to disturb you." I said.

I had spent an hour debriefing Manny and Mia, but that was beside the point.

"Ranger this is your home, I am the one who has invaded your space."

"I invited you to invade."

She stood up slowly and walked over to the window facing the street below. She braced her hands on her hips and sighed. "I am at a loss; I don't know what to do. I'm angry and sad and I feel like I have no place to go."

"You can stay here as long as you want."

"I know that and I appreciate it."

"Babe nothing has to be decided tonight. Get some rest and you can think about it in the morning. It's been a hell of a day."

"I don't want to think anymore." She slowly turned and looked at me.

She had a broken look on her face, and I tried to think how many times in the last two years had I witnessed that same look and felt as helpless as I did right now.

"Things will look better in the morning. You and Morelli can talk it out."

"There's nothing to talk about. He betrayed us both and we nearly died in the process." She said.

"Before Brewster you were happy with Morelli. You made a life together, and you said it worked well for you. Make it work again."

"I have to believe in something before I can make it work. "

"He obviously believed in his plan. Maybe it was the best choice he could make at the time."

She gave me an incredulous look. "Are you trying to justify what he did?"

"He was in a bad place, and sometimes the wrong way out is the right way."

She turned her back and walked away from me. "Don't side with him on this, he used you and jeopardized your life to get ahead. There's no excuse for that."

"But he knew I could handle the situation, and in the end he was there to finish it."

She turned around and anger flashed in her eyes as she spoke. "Why are you doing this? Don't make him out to be a hero when he's not."

"Because it's over, and what's done is done. No amount of anger, tears or revenge is going to change any of it. It's wasted energy."

I stood up and walked into the bedroom. I grabbed some clothes out of the closet, turned around, and almost mowed her over. I grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Babe where's Luke?"

"Ella took to him to her apartment and he fell asleep."

I stepped around her and started for the door. "I'm going to sleep downstairs tonight; I'll see you in the morning."

"I thought you said the thing with Mia was over."

I gritted my teeth and slowly turned around. "I'm sleeping in my office."

She quickly looked away from me. "I'm sorry it's none of my business."

"Babe."

"I'm sorry I have no right to interfere in your life. I'm confused, and angry. I'm lashing out at you and it's wrong."

"Get some rest it will all look better in the morning." I said.

She nodded and I turned and walked out of the bedroom. I made it to the door when I realized I forgot the charger to my cell phone. I walked back to the bedroom and picked it up off the end table in the sitting area. I could hear Stephanie talking in the bedroom and I glanced through the open door. She was on her cell phone.

"It's none of your business where I am."

She was pacing back and forth across the room. I knew I shouldn't be listening to her conversation, but I was rooted in place.

"You have no right to tell me what I should do. You gave up that right when you disappeared."

I saw a tear start at the corner of her eye and slowly trickle down the side of her face. She was silent and I could hear Morelli screaming on the other end if the line.

She clutched her throat with her hand her voice full of emotion. "He has never lied to me. And right now I'm exactly where I want to be, so get over yourself." She snapped the phone closed and threw it on the bed. Her eyes met mine. I watched the single tear turn into a flood of tears coursing down her face. I was torn. I didn't want to touch her because if I did I wouldn't walk away, but she was still married to him.

"Stay with me." She said.

I threw the change of clothes I was holding on the bed and walked over to her. I pulled her into my arms. She slipped her hands inside my waistband and worked my shirt free. I grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled it over my head. As soon as I felt her hands on my skin, I decided to hell with indecision.

I backed her toward the bathroom kissing every inch of her face. I untied the belt on her robe and slipped it off her shoulders. She was beautiful, and all I could envision was how long it had been since I touched her. I didn't know where to start. How many times had I thought of her standing before me ready to be taken? I reached out, brushed her hair away from her face, and stepped closer. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute and my brain was trying to register that I was going to regret this later. But my cock was in overdrive and was quickly erasing all coherent thought. She fisted her hands in my hair and kissed me like she wanted to crawl inside of me. I picked her up and sat her on the counter top by the sink. She pulled her mouth away from mine and unbuckled my belt. She slid my cargos down over my hips and I toed off my boots. I swallowed as I looked in the mirror. The contrast of her dark curls brushing against the creamy white skin of her back was enough to make me lose all control. I quickly looked away and stared at my own reflection. I hesitated at the look in my eyes. Every ounce of longing I had felt for her since the last time we were together was mirrored in my reflection.

All the resistance slowly disappeared. The guilt was gone. I was done telling myself that she belonged to him, when I knew inside that she had always belonged to me.

I pulled away from her. "I need to take a shower." I grabbed her hand and started to pull her off the counter but she wrapped her other hand around my cock and squeezed.

She looked up at me. "I can't wait."

"I'm dirty and sweaty."

She leaned in and licked a path from my nipple to my ear. "I think you taste perfect."

If possible, my cock got a little harder. "I stink Babe."

She shook her head and I smiled at the glazed look in her eyes." You smell like Ranger. Bulgari mixed with maleness, I've dreamed about how you smell, if I closed my eyes and thought of that smell it was almost as if I could taste you."

I tilted her mouth up to mine and whispered against her lips, "You don't have to dream anymore, I'm right here."

She wrapped her legs around my waist and braced her arms on the counter top. She tilted her hips and brushed herself over the head of my cock. I groaned as I slowly buried myself inside of her. When I was all the way in, I hesitated so we both could adjust to the sensation. I didn't want to move, I never wanted to lose that feeling. The initial feeling of being joined with her was indescribable. It felt like I belonged there.

Being inside of her was like coming home.

I slowly started to move, as she met me stroke for stroke. She traced circles around my nipples with her fingertips and leaned in sucking each one into her mouth. I leaned down and softly kissed her temple. When I pulled away, she traced my bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. She pulled my mouth to hers and slowly swept her tongue inside teasing my tongue with her own. Then quickly the teasing was over as the urgency between us grew. She grabbed my ass and dug her nails into my skin pulling me hard against her with every thrust. I slid my hands over her breasts cupping each possessively. I skimmed one hand down over her stomach feeling her abdominal muscles twitch as I lightly caressed her skin. I found my destination at the juncture of her thighs and I teased it until I felt her start to clench around my cock. When she was almost there, I pulled out of her and kissed my way down her chest laving each of her nipples in my mouth on the way. I heard her groan, as she fisted her hands in my hair.

"You're killing me, I was almost there." She said.

I looked up at her with a wolf grin. "It's been a while; a quickie is not on my agenda."

She sucked in a breath as I confirmed my statement by burying my face between her legs. Her head rolled back and her thigh muscles quaked as she rose off the counter. "Oh my God!"

I feasted on her trying to confirm to her that she was the best thing I had ever tasted. She clamped her legs around my head as I slid two fingers inside of her. I continued to lick at her wetness as she bucked against my hand.

She threw her head back and screamed my name as she came. I slowly stood and grabbed her ass cheeks in my hands. Before she could recover, I slid inside of her again. I pivoted her hips back and forth, on my cock. I looked in the mirror and the picture we made together was enough to make me believe in commitments. In the last few days, I came to realize life is not about what you don't want, it's about what finds you.

The feel of her clenching around my cock started the beginning of no end for me. I pulled her flush against my chest and buried my face in her hair as I let go and came inside of her. Once I regained my breath, I pulled away and slipped out of her. She leaned in close and kissed one of my nipples then looked up at me and smiled.

"How about that shower?"

* * *

I was leaning against the bar sipping a cup of coffee when she appeared in the kitchen the next morning. She smiled as I poured her a cup and handed it to her. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across mine. I growled low in my chest as I took the kiss to another level. I pulled away, looked at her, and smiled.

"Morning Babe."

"Morning." Her eyes scanned my body in appreciation. "You're already dressed for battle. You have an early morning?"

"I need to check on Tank he was released from the hospital yesterday."

"I talked to Lula last night and she said he was being an ass. He's not a very happy camper about being a couch potato for another week."

"He's thinks he's indestructible."

"Lula says he's worried about RangeMan. He knows you have business piling up in Boston."

"I'm not worried about Boston. Travis handled it before he can do it again."

"Are you planning to go back once Tank is back to work?"

I looked at the pensive expression on her face and I realized how fast whatever was between us could get complicated. I crossed a line last night, so no way was I going to back pedal now.

"I may go back initially to discuss selling the company with Travis."

"I didn't know selling was an option." She said.

"Travis hasn't been happy for a while. He wants a position in the Miami office. Unless I can bring someone from Miami or Atlanta to cover I don't see any other options."

"What about Mia?"

"I don't think Mia could cope at a desk job. She's too independent, and used to setting her own schedule."

"She seems smart enough to handle the job."

"She could if she wanted to; I've never considered her as a candidate."

"Do you not like Boston well enough to stay there?"

"My family and friends are in Trenton. I would rather be here."

I felt my beeper vibrate and I pulled it off my belt. It was the control room.

"I need to go. Will I see you later?"

"I'll see you tonight." I stepped toward her and pulled her into my arms. My dick stirred and I groaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I sat her on the bar as I lowered my lips to hers. I had spent the entire night making love to her, and I still wanted to lay her back on the bar and have her all over again. By the time I pulled away, my shirt was untucked and my pants were unzipped.

I whispered against her lips. "Whoa tiger, I really have to go. How about a rain check for tonight?"

"I'll be here."

I pulled away and looked at her.

"You going to Morelli's today?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Call me if you need back up."

"Hopefully I can handle it on my own."

"If you need a few days to straighten things out I understand."

"I'm not staying with him. He betrayed me, and almost killed both of us in the process. I have lost all faith in our marriage."

"Do what's right for Luke."

She gave me an incredulous look. "Are you saying even after last night you think I should stay with him?"

"No I'm saying I know you, and after the dust settles things might look a little differently to you. I still want you and Luke here with me, but you have to do what's best for the both of you."

She looked up at me timidly. "So you can see us sharing a life together?"

"I've seen it since the day you told me you were pregnant. I just didn't feel it was my place to coerce you into anything other than what you thought was best for Luke."

She slid her hands in the pockets on the back of my cargos and pulled my body flush to hers. "I want what I want for once, and that's a life here with you and Luke."

****

The Confrontation

I pulled up in front of our house and killed the engine. It seemed like a lifetime since I entered that front door. Since the day we were married I never felt comfortable in Joe's house. I wanted us to buy something to call our own, but he said his mother would throw a fit if he sold Aunt Rose's house. I moved Luke and my thing's into the house and never argued with him. I found that confrontation in a marriage was too much work. So I frequently went along with ideas not to make waves, because after all, I was a burg wife now, and that's what burg housewives do.

Well not anymore.

I stepped out of the car and walked around to the rear passenger seat. I removed Luke from his car seat and carried him up on the front porch. The door swung open and Joe stood there in a t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans. I felt nothing but anger when I looked at him. You would think after the grief I felt over thinking he was lost to me forever I would want to hold him and never let go, but all I felt was a deep seeded bitterness where the love used to be.

He reached out and took Luke from my arms. Luke smiled and wrapped his chubby arms around his neck, squealing with delight. I could see the hint of tears pooling in Joe's eyes and I looked away as they locked with mine.

I didn't want to connect with him emotionally not now not ever.

I slipped past him into the living room and started toward the stairs. "Stephanie where are you going?"

I slowly turned and looked at him. "I have some clothes upstairs I need to pack."

"You're moving out?"

"Yes I am."

"You can go but you're not taking him."

"There's not a court in this world that's going to give you full custody." I said.

"So you've already decided we're over."

"I'm not doing this in front of Luke."

"If you would come to your senses you wouldn't do this at all. You don't understand the position I was in Stephanie."

"Oh I understand perfectly. You were in a tight spot, and you put a target on Ranger's back to save your own ass, and almost got your family killed in the process. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Joe."

"Manoso is not going to raise my son."

"He was good enough in your eyes to protect us from Brewster"

"But he's not going to keep my family."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." I said.

"Do you think a judge is going to grant custody to me or his mother who's living with a mercenary?"

"Oh and your job is so much safer, we wouldn't be having this conversation if it wasn't for your job! You think a judge would grant custody to a man who faked his own death?"

""It had to be done."

"Just like this is going to be done." I turned and marched up the stairs.

* * *

I awoke to the feel of fingertips brushing the side of my face. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up when I saw Joe hovered over me beside the bed. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and it was already late afternoon.I had packed some clothes and decided it wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for a short power nap. That was over two hours ago.

"Where's Luke?" I asked as I slid off the bed and stumbled to my feet.

"I fed him some lunch and he fell asleep."

"I need to get going, I'll bring him by again tomorrow after you get off work."

"We're going to talk before you go anywhere."

"Joe…"

"Stephanie I know you're angry, but you have to give us some time. We made vows to one another, how can you walk away this easily?"

I looked at the vulnerability on his face and I silently screamed inside. I wanted to cut this off clean and walk away. I didn't want to over think it and allow myself to wonder if I was doing the wrong thing. I knew that what I felt for Ranger was more than I ever felt for Joe, but if I allowed myself to be sucked in by the emotion, I would regret staying.

"Joe I'm in love with Ranger."

I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. "For how long Stephanie?"

"I've always loved him." I said.

"You married me knowing you were in love with him?"

"Yes."

"So our marriage was a lie?"

"No I love you Joe and at the point you left to go undercover I was very happy in our marriage."

"And just because I left makes all the difference in how you feel?" He asked.

"I can't get past what you did to Ranger."

"I did it because I knew him. He was capable of taking care of himself and you."

"You allowed him to walk off that boat when Brewster was watching. He could have been killed not only there but at his own home."

"But he wasn't. We're all alive and it's time to move on."

"Funny that's the same thing he said."

"He can be a smart man."

I looked at him defiantly. "So you would want to be with me even though you know I'm in love with him?"

"I want us together as a family, I can't make you stay but I promise you I intend to have custody of my son if you make a life with Manoso."

"So you're blackmailing me?"

He smiled condescendingly. "Call it whatever you want."

"If I move back in with you, it will be for Luke and there will be no physical relationship between us."

"So you think you'll live here under my roof in order to have Luke but you will fuck Manoso on the side? I don't think so."

"And you'll enjoy fucking me, knowing that every minute of it I will be thinking of him?"

He shoved me backwards slamming me against the wall. His angry face hovered in front of me.

"You want to know the truth? It wouldn't have bothered me if something had happened to him. I knew all along that he was there between us every time I touched you. I thought with time you would forget, but I could see the loneliness in your eyes when you thought I wasn't looking. You have cheated on me emotionally our entire marriage, I wanted it to stop, I needed for you to look at me just once, the way you look at him."

I sneered at him as I shoved him away from me. "And you think if he was dead it would change the way I feel? You're more pathetic than I thought."

"Do you honestly believe that Manoso wants to raise my kid? Do you believe he's going to turn into a family man. Come on Cupcake I thought you were smarter than that."

"He loves me and he knows I'm a package deal. He wants both of us."

"For how long, until he gets tired of the hassle and takes off again to Boston or Miami or maybe out of the country? You're a fool if you believe he will stay with you."

"And you're a fool if you think I'm going to stay here so we can be one big happy family."

The anger on his face dissolved into a look of defeat.

"I'm sorry you're so angry that you can't see the good in us anymore."

"It might have helped to tell me you're sorry because you lied to me by faking your own death."

"I am sorry for that and a lot of things."

"I have always believed that if you lose trust in someone then you have nothing. I don't trust you Joe. And what hurts the most is you didn't have enough trust in me to be honest."

"I can't change what has happened. I can only promise to be more honest with you in the future."

"How did your mom take the news of you arising from the dead?"

"About as well as you did."

"Damn I hate that. " I said sarcastically.

"I guess your mom heard through the grapevine?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, she was pretty angry, so prepare yourself for an earful when you run into her."

"I hope it will be with you and Luke at the next family dinner."

I looked at him and sighed. I wanted to run like hell out the door, but the burg wife part of me was digging in with both heels. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as he reached out and pulled me into his arms. I didn't want to feel I belonged there but surprisingly it felt better than I remembered. I closed my eyes and I could see Ranger braced above me with a look of total adoration on his face.

I let the tears go.

I watched as Joe and Luke wrestled in the floor of the living room. The sound of Luke's giggles filled the room, and the apparent happiness on Joe's face stabbed at me like a dull knife. I slid off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I stared out the window hoping to find life's answers somewhere in the back yard. I felt Bob nudge his cold nose in my hand and I looked down at his face.

"You need to take a walk buddy?"

He pranced around then leaped at me pushing with both paws nearly knocking me down.

"I guess that's a yes."

I grabbed his leash off the hook by the back door and snapped it on his collar. I dragged him toward the living room.

"Joe I'm taking Bob for a walk."

He picked Luke up and placed him on his shoulders. "I'll get his stroller and we'll go with you."

I groaned inside. "Not this time, I'll make it quick."

The smile on his face disappeared and he nodded. I felt like a heel, but if I didn't get out of the house, I was going to have a break down.

"I promise this won't take long."

Bob dragged me toward the back door and I followed. We headed toward the street and I was practically running to keep up with him. I felt more like I was the one being walked. We were half way down the block before I realized I didn't grab any poop baggies. I grimaced as Bob hunched on the lawn of the house in front of us. I quickly jerked him back into a standing position and took off running down the street.

"You have to wait until we get to the abandoned lot on the next block. You know the drill."

By the time we reached the next block my side was aching and I was pulling for every breath. We reached the empty lot and Bob quickly circled his spot and hunched with a look of total relief on his face. I had to smile. I heard the sound of a car close by and I turned and saw a black Mercedes idling at the curb. My heart sank inside of my chest as the passenger side window slowly rolled down and I looked into Ranger's eyes.

"Hey."

"Babe."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you."

Bob finished his business and pulled me down the sidewalk. I jerked on his leash and gave him the look. He stopped, sat down, and wagged his tail. I patted his head and looked up. Ranger was leaning against the fender of the Mercedes with his arms crossed on his chest.

I sighed and walked over to him.

"Sorry I haven't called."

"I told you to take all the time you needed."

"Yes but that was two days ago."

"So what's the verdict?" He asked.

"I'm undecided."

He looked at me and as usual, I couldn't read anything in his expression. "I thought I could make it about me this time, but it's not that simple." I said.

"Do you love Morelli?"

"On some level I do, because he's the father of my son, but I'm not in love with him."

"So how do you expect to make a life with him?"

"Do you honestly want to raise his son?"

I saw a muscle twitch in his jaw. "Is that coming from you or Morelli?"

The guilt made me look away. "Do you really want to be a family man Ranger? Are you prepared to change your lifestyle to accommodate a ready made family?"

"What did I tell you before you went to see him?"

"You said you wanted us with you."

"Have I ever went back on my word to you before?"

"No, but this is different. This is something that I have to think long and hard about because it affects my son more so then me."

"The longer you stay with him, the harder it's going to be to break away."

I swallowed as the truth of his words hit home. "I know that, but if I'm honest with myself I know that he will never allow us to be together. He will fight for custody of Luke and drag us through court until we are miserable."

"You're a good mother no judge is going to allow him full custody."

"He has connections with every judge in town. They will paint you as a heart less mercenary and a danger to Luke."

"You're worried about portraying the picture of a burg wife with the perfect family walking away from it all to be with her mercenary lover."

It was the way it always was between us. He already knew all of my misgivings.

"I'm more pathetic than he is."

"No you're thinking like a mother."

"I just thought I could break it off clean, but it's more complicated than that."

"You don't want to hurt Joe, and you know that if you do he's not man enough to accept his loss. He'll be a dick about it."

"It all boils down to my responsibilities to Luke. I know we could be happy together, and maybe when it's all said and done it would work out, but for what risk? To have people whisper behind his back how sad it is that his mother had it all and chose to walk away? They can talk about me all they want, but he's the innocent one in all of this."

"It's not wrong for you to want a different life Babe."

"No but it's wrong to put myself first." I felt the tears threatening and I looked away. I couldn't bear looking at him. He was all I ever wanted and once again, I was going to walk away. I slowly walked toward him and he pulled me into his arms. I felt myself break when he touched me and the dam of tears let go. I don't know how long we stood there but he finally pulled away and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"I have to go, and Morelli is probably wondering where you are."

I stepped away from him and watched as he started around to the driver's side of the car. He turned back and looked at me.

"I think it is best if you resign from RangeMan. It will be better for you if we cut ties."

I nodded numbly. "I'm sorry Ranger."

"I am too. I thought this would be a much different conversation."

"You're disappointed in me."

"No just surprised."

"Please try to understand."

"I understand your loyalty to Luke, but the Stephanie I know is never beaten. You fight for what you want because you know that no matter what happens Luke is smart enough to realize his mother is not happy."

"You're not in my shoes you don't know how I feel."

"I know that when we're together I feel like we can conquer the world. The question is what do you believe?"

I closed my eyes as the scene from two nights ago flooded my senses. "I want to believe in us, but a part of me knows that I have to do what's best for Luke."

I watched as his eyes turned cold. He pulled on a pair of mirrored shades and walked around the car. He opened the door and started to angle inside when he stopped and looked at me.

"Maybe I don't have the right to be angry over your decision but I am. Just so you know Stephanie-this is it for me. I'm done."

He slid inside the car and started the engine. I placed my hand on the passenger side window and looked through the tinted glass trying to see his face. But he pulled away and left me standing on the curb with Bob and the life I chose without him.

* * *

I heard the phone ring and I dropped the shirt I was folding and raced toward the kitchen I stepped on one of Luke's toys on the floor and screamed in pain. I sank to the floor grabbing my foot. The phone continued to ring and I ignored it. I glanced at the TV and a picture of a black Porsche being pulled out of a ravine was on the screen. The top was was smashed and all the glass in the windows was shattered. I crawled over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. I pushed the volume button, and heard the newscaster's voice.

"A car was found last night over an embankment on I -95. It was determined to belong to Carlos Manoso the CEO of RangeMan LLC, a security company located in Trenton. Manoso was not found at the scene. Investigators are looking into the possibility of foul play. If anyone has any information on his disappearance, they are asked to contact the Trenton Police Department, or RangeMan Securities. "

It had been two weeks since I saw him. It seemed like a lifetime. Now he was gone. I pulled myself up off the floor and went in search of my cell phone. I fished it out of my purse and screamed when I realized I forgot to charge it last night. The battery had been dead for three days. I threw it on the table and walked over to the phone on the wall. I picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. Lula's number was on the screen, I hit the redial button.

She answered on the first ring. "Girl where the hell have you been? I know you're all about marital bliss and family life but you need to keep in touch once in a while."

"What do you know about Ranger's disappearance?"

"Well hello to you too!"

"Lula!"

"All right! Tank has been awake for the last 24 hours trying to track any lead he can find. They think one of Brewster's thugs got to him and is trying to finish the job."

"Fuck."

"Yeah it doesn't look good."

"Where's Tank now?"

"I just spoke to him; he's in his office at RangeMan."

"Okay thanks I'll talk to you later."

"Whadda you mean you'll talk to me later. Girl you can't go getting involved in this shit. You think you and the cop have problems now…"

"I have to talk to Tank and find out what he knows. I may be able to help. I know what went down before."

"I'll warn you. You're not the most popular person at RangeMan right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everybody thought you and Ranger we're going to get together after the Brewster thing went down. That fucked up shit with Morelli coming back to life and all. Ranger has been an asshole since you went back with Morelli. Everybody knows it's because of you."

"Well maybe it's time I redeemed myself."

I heard her snort. "Well good luck with that."

I disconnected and looked around at the disaster around me. The entire house looked as if it had thrown up. Clothes and toys were strewn everywhere. Left over breakfast dishes were on the table and the sink was overflowing with dishes. I looked down at the pajamas I was wearing and a number of stains of undetermined origin were painted all over the front of my shirt like a mural. I really should clean up the house before I resumed a Wonder Woman role for the day. I asked myself what Wonder Woman would do. I doubt she would stop to clean the house before donning her cape.

So fuck it.

I ran up the stairs, pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, stuffed my hair in a ball cap, and called myself ready. For the first time since this morning, I was glad Joe talked me into letting him drop Luke at his Mom's for the day.

I pulled up at the gate in front of the RangeMan garage and waved at the guy in the booth. I didn't recognize him. I aimed my key fob at the gate and nothing happened. The guy stepped out of the booth and I gave him my most dazzling smile. Something must be wrong with my key fob. I refused to believe it had been deactivated. I handed it to him and he looked at me curiously.

"Can I have your name?"

"Stephanie Plum, please call Tank and tell him I'm here to see him."

He looked at me curiously. "Stay here."

He went back in his booth and got on his cell phone. He talked for a few minutes and finally raised the gate and motioned me through. I pulled into an open space next to Ranger's BMW and shut off the engine. I looked over at the car beside me and swallowed. I couldn't believe he was missing. I had pushed the thought to the back of my mind denying the ramifications of the truth. I slowly stepped out of the car and headed for the elevator. I was almost there when I saw Tank step out of the stairwell. I stopped as he approached me.

"What have you got on Ranger's disappearance?"

"Stephanie I'm going to ask you to leave, this is not your concern anymore."

"Tank don't do this. I care about him. I want to do anything I can to help find him."

"The situation is under control. Go home to your family."

"I want to help. I need to know that he's going to be all right."

The expression on his face changed to one of cold determination.

"I think you've done enough."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Life for One-13**

The ice-cold water pelted my skin like slivers of glass. I attempted to open my eyes but the force of the water hitting my face made it impossible. My body had passed the hypothermic state, and I no longer could feel my feet. I tried to move my hands but they were numb from being tied at my wrists and stretched above my head. The weight of my body dangling in mid air was causing my shoulders to feel as if they were popped out of joint. I didn't have any idea how many hours or days I had been locked in this God forsaken place, all I knew is the fight in me was quickly disappearing. I hung from the ceiling in the turret of Brewster's private castle. Mossy vines covered the walls of the room from the floor to the ceiling. Open windows framed in stone were on each side of the turret, and I could smell the salty brine of the ocean beyond the walls of my round cell.

The water stopped pelting me in the face, and I was able to open my eyes. I stared at the water forming ice droplets on the legs of my pants. I tried to concentrate on holding my body still, but I couldn't overcome the tremors. In front of me was the same plasma screen TV displaying Stephanie and Luke's picture. It was a twisted reminder that they were pawns in the sick game that Brewster was still operating from his grave.

"Nice to see you awake Carlos, it's time to have some more fun." I heard his sinister laugh vibrate through the speakers on the wall above the TV screen. I had no idea who was behind Brewster's recorded voice, but I had every intention of finding out.

I knew what his message entailed. For the last several hours, I had rotated from my present position to being dropped into a pit of hell, and told to find a way out in order to survive.

"In a few moments you will be dropped to the floor, and untied. Beyond the set of doors on your left, you will find a maze. The further you go inside, the smaller it will become, until you have to crawl to find your way. If you make it to the finish you win another portion of the game."

I braced myself for the drop to the floor below. I heard the latch open on the wench above my head, and felt myself being slowly lowered. I thought I had earned a slightly less dramatic landing, but then I heard the sound of the cable speed up, sliding quickly through the wench. I closed my eyes as my body was slammed onto the concrete. A man that made Tank look like a dwarf approached me and untied my wrists. I struggled to stand, fighting against the icy stiffness of my clothes, and the ice under my feet. My equilibrium was screwed from the repeated contact my head had made with the concrete. I grabbed for the wall trying to regain my balance. The doors on the left side of the room opened, and I walked into the darkness using my hands to feel my way through the wooden partitions. The air was thick and humid, like trying to breath through a wet paper bag. At least the room was heated. I stopped and took a deep breath trying to compose myself. My body needed to adjust to the warmer temperature and my eyes needed to focus in the darkness. I could see faint light through the cracks in the wood construction. I weaved my way through the maze, looking behind me to try to gage how far I had progressed. It was impossible to tell, every few feet I met a dead end and had to retrace my steps and find a different path. True to instruction, the further into the maze I went the lower the ceiling above me became. I knew what was ahead; I would end this game on my stomach slithering through my wooden grave like a snake.

The maze took a sharp turn to my right and I felt along the wooden wall trying to find a break in the wood so I could pry my way out. My fingers caught on the edge of a loose board and I stopped and slid my fingers along the break. I heard the far off barking of several dogs, and felt the boards under my feet vibrate. The hair on the back of my neck tingled, and a feeling of dread came over me. The sound of barking came closer and I could decipherer from the urgency, that they weren't household pets. I put my hands out in front of me and ran; I made it about thirty feet before I met a dead end. I turned around and saw two glowing eyes staring at me in the dark. I heard the distant barking of more hounds from hell, but I focused my eyes on the immediate danger. I slowly stepped toward the dog and heard a low growl that stopped me dead in my tracks. I crouched down as the dog leaped through the air. I held my forearm up in front of my face and swung. I made contact with its chest and deflected it into the wall to my right. It growled and leaped to its feet and came back for more. I kicked at his face and he grabbed onto my boot with his teeth growling and tearing at the leather. The force of his teeth was piercing through the leather and felt like a vise grip on my toes. I placed my hands around its neck and squeezed until it let go. Its head turned trying to get my wrist into its mouth; its legs were clawing at me, ripping my shirt to shreds. I could feel the sting of its claws imbedding in my skin. I jerked its neck to the side and it went limp in my hands. I let go and leaned against the wall. Sweat poured in rivulets down my face, as the sound of more barking closed in. I stepped over the inert form of the dog at my feet and made my way through the maze. I saw the break in the wood I found earlier. An idea formed in my mind and I braced my back on the opposite wall from the break. I took a run and slammed my body into the break trying to push the wood apart. The wood gave but didn't splinter. I heard the dogs coming closer, their toenails scratching on the wood, trying to find their prize. I continued to slam my weight against the break in the wood until I heard it crack. The wood broke apart in a small three-foot hole. I kicked at it to make a large enough hole for me to fit through and crawled out of the maze. I was inside a large open room. A piece of wood leaned against a nearby wall. I grabbed it and turned around to place it over the hole. A dog leaped through the hole and sunk its teeth into my shoulder. I grabbed it struggling to loosen its grip. It was a much larger dog than the one in the maze, and even with my hands around its neck, I couldn't force it to let go. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees, I tried to poke the dog in the eyes with my fingers, attempting anything to be free of the pain of his teeth biting into my flesh. Someone shouted a command and the dog let go and I fell back on the ground. I opened my eyes when I felt the cold steel barrel of a gun against my temple. Jax stood above me with a cold calculated look in his eyes.

"Don't look so surprised Ranger; it's not a good tactic to show the enemy that you're off guard."

"Not off guard, just impressed."

"It wasn't easy playing both sides of the net. Working at RangeMan as an undercover cop for the TPD. But my real alliance was with Brewster."

"So why didn't you take Morelli out before he shot Brewster?"

"Because Morelli took care of my dirty work, now this is all mine."

"You honestly think you can get by with this plan?"

"Yes, and before it's over you're going to sign over the controlling interest of RangeMan to me."

I smiled. "You have some high expectations for yourself."

The smile left his face. "You are in no position to question my ability."

"The game's not over Jax."

His smile returned. "No, but it will be soon."

He took the gun away from my temple and placed it a holster on his side. He motioned to the huge guy in the corner. He walked over to me and picked me up by what was left of my shirt.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Tiny asked.

"Hang him up to dry and then hose him down again, I have one final game for him."

* * *

I walked into the TPD and saw Mia standing at the dispatcher's desk talking to Carl. I glanced toward the row of seats against the wall. Mooner sat in the first chair, oblivious to his surroundings, staring into space.

Mia looked at me and smiled. "Hey Stephanie."

"Mooner miss his court date?"

"Yep, if the rest of the day is this easy I'll have it made."

"Any word on Ranger?"

The smile left her face. "No, a team is being assembled to flush out any leads."

"I'm surprised you're not a part of the team."

A cold glint shone in her eyes. "It's not because I didn't volunteer."

I glanced at Carl. "Is Joe in his office?"

"Yes I believe he's on the phone."

I walked around the desk and down the hall. I stepped into Joe's office and he looked up at me in surprise.

"I'll get back with you something needs my attention." He placed the phone back on its cradle and looked up at me.

"I guess you heard."

"You have any leads?"

"We're trying to work with Manuel Rodriquez to find out Brewster's hideaways."

"This is the guy Ranger turned over to you that worked for Brewster?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't know shit. If Ranger couldn't get any information out of him how in the hell do you think you can?"

Joe's lips tightened. "He can help the Nova Scotia authorities to get on the island if they determine that's where he's being held."

"So you're just turning this over to their jurisdiction, without knowing for sure that he's being held there?"

"No, I'm still waiting for the CSI team to get me information on any clues from his car."

I shook my head in frustration. "Don't you understand that for every minute that ticks by, Ranger is that much closer to dying?"

"Stephanie, he may already be dead."

"He's not dead. You don't need the Nova Scotia authorities. You've been on the island; if he's there you can find him."

"It's not going to work that way this time. The Captain is not going to allow me to operate a search out of my jurisdiction."

I stood up and braced my hands on the top of his desk. "I have a deal for you."

"I don't understand what kind of deal?"

"Screw jurisdiction. You go after Ranger yourself, and bring him back. When you do, I'll never go near him again. I'll not fight you anymore, and I'll make us work as a family."

A muscle twitched in his jaw, and his fingers gripped the edge of his desk as he stood and looked at me. "I thought we were a family."

"You bring him back safely and we're a family for life."

"You're my wife; you owe it to me to keep our vows regardless what happens to Manoso."

"You owe this to him for screwing him over and almost costing us our lives. You refuse to do this, and I'll take Luke and walk out of your life for good."

"Even if he's already dead?"

"Even if."

I turned and walked to the door when I heard his voice.

"Where are you going?"

I turned and looked at him. "I'm going to your mother's to get Luke and then I'm going home."

"I'll call you when I find out something."

"So you're taking the deal?"

"You're not giving me much of a choice."

"You didn't give me a choice either when you decided to fake your own death."

I turned and walked out of his office.

* * *

The plane's wheels touched down on the runway and Lester looked over at Bobby. "It looks colder than a witch's tit out there."

"It's Nova Scotia in the dead of winter what the fuck do you expect?"

"I expect to find Ranger and get the fuck outta here. This place is fit for nothing but penguins and polar bears."

Cal leaned over the back of his seat. "Haven't you ever heard of snow bunnies?"

Lester looked back out the window. "A woman wouldn't do me a hell of a lot of good right now. My dick's frozen to my balls."

Hal smiled. "All you need is a woman with a hot little mouth."

"Enough fucking off, we need to get this plan in action. Grab the gear; we have a boat to catch." Bobby said.

They unloaded the plane and piled the gear in the back of the black SUV waiting on tarmac. Bobby climbed in the front seat and looked at the driver. "Everything on schedule?"

"Mr. Brown it's all ready to go."

"Good deal, get us to the boat, did the weapons all arrive?"

"You have enough artillery to blow the island off the map."

"Sweet." Lester said.

* * *

I pulled up to the curb in front of Angie Morelli's house, and shut off the engine. I didn't want to face Joe's mom, I knew she would give me an earful, and I wasn't sure I could contain my hostility. My resentment toward her had been on a slow boil since Joe and I married. Nothing I did was ever good enough. I would never be the wife and mother deserving of her son, and frankly, I was tired of tuning out her constant insults. I slid out of the car and made my way to the front door. She pulled open the door before I could knock, and stared at me through the screen door. She was holding Luke on her hip; his head was resting on her shoulder. When he saw me, he smiled and reached out his little chubby hand.

"Mama."

"Hi Baby, how's mama's big boy?"

"Why are you here, Joe said he would pick him up on his way home?"

I plastered the best smile I could muster on my face. "Hi Mrs. Morelli how are you?"

"I'd be better if I had a daughter in law that didn't chase after another man instead of being a wife to my son."

I pushed through the screen door and took Luke out of her arms. "Where is his diaper bag?"

"It's in the spare bedroom."

I walked through the hallway and into the bedroom. Luke wrapped his arm around my neck and grabbed my hair at the base of my neck. His favorite security hold. I grabbed his diaper bag and coat off the bed. I untangled his hand from my hair and slipped on his coat and hat. When I walked back in the living room Angie was still standing by the door with the same sour expression on her face. "Thank you for watching him today."

"Hopefully you got something done around that filthy house you say you keep. If Aunt Rose could see her house in such a poor state she would turn over in her grave."

I stopped in front of her. "My life has not been a bed of roses lately in case you hadn't noticed."

"Don't make excuses for your lack of organization."

"My husband faking his own death caught me a little off guard."

"Joseph had his reasons, he was trying to end a terrible crime ring, but your lack of understanding doesn't surprise me."

"We'll never see eye to eye so I don't know why I even try. " I pushed open the door and walked toward the car. I jerked open the back passenger door and deposited Luke inside. I fought with the straps on his car seat, my frustration escalating by the minute. Luke reached up his little hand and touched my cheek.

"Mama." I blinked back tears, leaned forward, and kissed him. "Love you sweet boy."

He smiled and it put it all in perspective. It didn't matter what Angie Morelli thought of me. I had a beautiful baby. He was my life, and as long as I made him the center of my world, how could I go wrong? Life isn't always about what you do best; it's about what you put first.

I walked around the car, slid into the driver's seat, and pulled away from the curb. Luke's head was already bobbing on his neck, the instant he felt the security of his car seat he was out like a light. I turned onto a side street and cut through the alley. I needed to make a stop at the market since I was out of everything at home. In my peripheral vision, I glanced in my side mirror. A black car with tinted windows was riding my bumper through the alley .My spidey sense was telling me this wasn't good. When I pulled out of the alley, the car sped up and rammed my bumper. My heart was in my throat, I glanced at Luke in the back seat. He was sound asleep. The car had dropped back a car link behind me. The street on both sides was lined with cars, there was nowhere for me to escape. I accelerated, wanting to reach a parking lot or side street so I could pull to safety. The car sped up and rammed into my bumper again, I swerved, nearly crashing into a parked car. I heard Luke whimpering and I turned around to see if he was hurt. The car plowed into me again, and I heard tires squeal. I looked up and saw a car coming straight for me. The black car had pushed me into an intersection and caused me to run a red light. I screamed and jammed my foot on the gas pedal but it was too late the car struck mine in the side. Everything stopped as if it was all occurring in slow motion. I felt the impact, heard the horrific sound of metal tearing into metal. My neck snapped to the side and my forehead make contact with something hard. A sharp sensation scraped across my forehead and I heard myself screaming Luke's name. When the car finally stopped it's front bumper was sitting in my passenger seat. A man jerked open my door. I looked up at him and noticed I couldn't see out of my left eye. I reached up, wiped my face, and found my hand covered with blood. "Are you alright?" He helped me out of the car but my knees buckled underneath me. "My baby, please see if my baby is alright."

Another man tried to pull open the back door of the car, but it was jammed. He looked through the window, and back at me. The look on his face told me what I didn't want to know. I screamed and crawled toward the car. The man stepped in front of me, and bent down. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me. "Help is on the way, we're going to get your baby out. I promise."

* * *

I stepped into the office and saw Tank sitting behind the desk. He looked up and motioned for me to take a seat. He leaned back in the desk chair and gave me a quizzical look. "What brings you here Morelli?"

"I want to know how far you are on the investigation into Ranger's disappearance."

"It's under control; we have a team working on it as we speak."

"So you know his location?"

"We have a pretty good idea."

"Is he on the island?"

"Morelli, it's being taken care of, it's out of your jurisdiction, so I don't see why you have any concern."

"He disappeared in my jurisdiction, so it is my concern."

"Stephanie sent you here didn't she?"

"I want to help Tank."

"The best thing you can do is carry on with your life, and let us worry about Ranger. He doesn't need your involvement."

"I have resources that you don't."

"And we have ways of making obstacles disappear that you can't. Go home Morelli."

"So you decided to stay behind?" I asked.

"Still not a 100 recovered from my gunshot wound."

I felt my cell phone buzz on my hip. I pulled it off my belt and checked the caller ID. It was the Eddie. I looked up at Tank. "I need to take this call." He nodded and I flipped open the phone. "Morelli."

"Joe there's been an accident. You need to get to St Francis as soon as possible."

I couldn't make sense of what he was trying to tell me. "Why, what's happened Eddie?"

"Luke and Stephanie have been in a car accident, its bad Joe. You need to come right away." The line went dead and I stared at the phone in my hand.

"Morelli."

I stumbled to my feet and glanced across the desk at Tank. "I have to go; Stephanie and Luke have been in an accident."

* * *

The water continued to pelt me, and I silently screamed inside. Jax wanted the game to unnerve me, slowly but surely, he was getting his wish.

I heard a gunshot and the flow of water stopped. My head snapped to attention, and I glanced at the window behind me. I couldn't believe my eyes. Santos was crouched on the stone windowsill smiling like the asshole that he is. I glanced at the ground and Tiny was on his back with a bullet hole in his forehead, the water hose was across his chest, with water still flowing from the nozzle. I hoped the fucker would rot there.

"What's happening Rangeboy?" Lester said.

"Stop the fucking chit chat and get me the hell out of here."

"I expected a nicer welcome, since I'm rescuing your pathetic ass."

He looked at our surroundings and then back at me. "Nice accommodations, reminds me of a Motel 6 I stayed in outside of Reno back in 94. The only thing missing is the vibrating bed and loose lips Lucy. Damn, that girl could suck a bowling ball through a coffee straw."

"SANTOS."

"Damn, hanging around makes you cranky."

He checked the lines around his waist and the counter weight hook on the outside of the windowsill. He looked back at me. "I'm going to repel down to the floor. I'll release the wench holding you." I nodded, and watched as he turned and backed his way down the wall to the floor. He unclipped his gear and ran over to the controls in the corner. He released the wench and I descended to the floor. My legs shook when I attempted to stand. Santos ran over to me, untied my wrists, and unclamped the cable. I lowered my arms and the pain radiating down my arms from the lack of circulation was almost too much to bear. I shook it off. "Fuck."

"Damn you look like shit." Santos said.

I looked at him. "Give me a gun, I have a feeling we're going to have company."

He pulled a Glock out of holster and handed it to me. I glanced at the Sig assault riffle on his back. "Nice gun."

"Why thank you sweetie that's what all the boys say."

He pressed the button on his headset. "I've got him, we're in the turret. Roger."

"Bobby and Cal are on their way."

I heard gunshots, and we ran toward the door. I put my back to the wall and motioned for Santos to cover me. The room beyond was dimly lit, and I could hear footsteps fast approaching. I stepped into the room with my back to the wall. I heard Santos groan behind me as his body hit the ground. The next thing I felt was a gun pressed to my chest.

"I see the reinforcements have arrived. This is going to make the game so much more interesting." Jax said. I was finished with his fucking game, and I had no idea where the strength came from but I reached up and grabbed the barrel of his gun and simultaneously elbowed him in the throat. He groaned and fell to the floor, with his hands on his neck. He gasped for air but reached out with his legs and knocked my feet out from under me. I heard my gun skitter across the concrete. His hand grabbed the back of my neck, and I tried to push him off but he had all of his weight on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I raised my legs and kicked him in the back. He loosened his grip long enough for me to twist around and grab him by the neck. He was above me, his eyes staring into mine. It was a fight of pure will and determination. The only thing fueling me was the rage I felt at all the fucked up shit he had put me through. I kicked up with my legs and threw him off me. I rolled across the floor, grabbed my gun, and turned over on my side. He was going for his gun when I fired.

"Game over motherfucker."

* * *

My eyes felt like sand paper and I had no idea how long I had slept. I saw Tank sitting in the corner, looking out of place next to the white starkness of the hospital room.

"Yo."

He smiled. "It's about time you came back to the land of the living."

I felt like my ass my on fire. "What the hell am I lying on?"

"A warming blanket, you temperature was in the polar ice cap range."

"Are the rest of the team okay?"

"They're fine; Santos is telling everybody how he saved your ass, one more time."

I smiled. "You didn't have to fly to Boston."

"Since you wouldn't come back to Trenton, I figured I had too."

"No reason to go back, I have more than enough work to keep me busy here."

"You're going to be out of commission for a few days, you might as well be in Trenton."

"I'm getting out of here as soon as I find a doctor to release me."

"Good luck with that. All the powers that be say you're stuck overnight."

I raked my hand through my hair and winched at the tape pulling at my neck. "What the hell is the bandage for?"

"Seems you had a several puncture marks in your shoulder."

"I don't care if I ever see another Doberman pinscher."

"You look like hell man."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Bullshit, you wouldn't admit it if it was."

"I can't believe Lula let you off your leash."

He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me, and I knew before he said a word that something had happened to her.

"One of Brewster's men caused Stephanie to crash her car, and Luke was with her."

"How bad is it?"

"Luke is in intensive care, he had to have emergency surgery, and he's in bad shape. Stephanie cut her head, and they think she lost her vision in one eye."

"Fuck."

"Yeah it's not good."

"Is Morelli there or is he pulling his bullshit?"

"I don't know what's going on with Morelli. He went after the guy that caused the accident, and killed him. He unloaded his gun on the guy, and the dude was unarmed. Morelli is on administrative leave, pending an investigation."

"Can't say that I wouldn't have done the same."

"Yeah but the guy would have never been found if you did it."

"You have a point."

"So does that convince you to come back to Trenton?"

I looked at him. "No it convinces me that I'm exactly where I need to be. Just keep me informed."

"You're finally done with her."

"I have to be, it's not my place to pick up the pieces anymore."

* * *

I looked up from my desk and saw my secretary come through the door. "I'm skipping lunch today so I can make my afternoon appointment with the new client." I said.

"Mr. Manoso there's a woman in the waiting area that doesn't have an appointment but she insists on seeing you."

"Who is she?"

"Stephanie Morelli."

It had been a month since the accident, and I knew that she and Luke were doing well, so I had no idea why she would be here.

"Tell her to come in."

"Mr. Manoso, you have another client waiting."

"I know, I'll make this quick."

She nodded and backed out of the room. I leaned back in my chair and waited. The door opened and she walked in. She was thinner than I had ever seen her. Her cheekbones and eyes were sunken, and her skin tone was far paler than I ever remembered.

"I know that you have clients waiting, but I need to see you."

I had no idea what this was about, and personally, I was beyond caring. When she walked away the last time, something inside of me shut down, and nothing that she could say would ever repair what was lost between us.

"Stephanie, I was sorry to hear about your accident, and I'm glad to see you are well, but I don't have time for a meeting, I have clients waiting."

"You don't understand, this is really important, can I schedule a meeting with you later today?"

"What do you need?"

"I don't need anything, I just need you to swallow your pompous ass attitude and listen to me."

"If this is of a personal nature we have nothing to discuss."

My words were like popping a balloon. She deflated in front of me, and turned to walk toward the door. When she reached the door, she turned and looked at me. I could see the tears shimmering in her eyes.

Something inside of me cracked. "Babe, just say whatever it is that you came all the way here to say."

She white knuckled the doorknob and I thought she intended to leave without another word, but I was never more wrong.

"For future reference, Luke is your son."

She turned and was out the door before I could get out of my desk chair. I followed her into the waiting area and grabbed her by the arm as she reached the door. I spun her around to face me.

"What the hell did you just say?"

She looked at the man eyeballing us from his seat in the corner. "You have clients waiting."

I pushed her into the hallway.

"Explain."

She looked down the hallway in both directions and I applied pressure with my hand to her upper arm. She looked at my hand and I let my arm drop to my side.

"While Luke was in the hospital, we found out that with his blood type there was no way Joe could be his father."

Her words were like a fist to my gut.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"On the night of RangeMan's charity benefit, I had too much to drink and I spent the night with you. I left before you woke up the next morning and we never spoke about it afterwards."

"You said at the time that you were on the pill, and we used a condom."

"Things happen Ranger."

"I thought about the timing when you found out you were pregnant. I counted up the months after that night and it didn't add up." I said.

"Luke was born early."

"You've known this all along and never said anything to me."

"I never had any reason to believe that you were his father."

"I'm not his father."

"You're welcome to have paternity testing done."

"What do you really want from me Stephanie?"

The anger in her eyes blazed at me.

"Not a damn thing, I just wanted you to know that you have a son."

She pushed herself away from the wall and walked toward the elevator. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She twisted out of my grasp and punched the button for the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped aboard. I blocked the electronic eye with my foot and held the door open.

She looked at me. "Let me go Ranger."

"We need to discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss. You don't believe he's your son, and I don't feel the need to convince you. I made it in this world alone before, and I can do it again. Back off."

I stepped away from the elevator and let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Life for One -14

* * *

**Eight years later**

I felt my cell vibrate on my hip and I pulled it out of the holder and answered. "Yo."

I heard Stephanie's voice answer. "Where are you?"

"Hello to you too."

"Ranger I have a situation. I'm due in court in ten minutes and Luke's school just called and said he's in the principal's office."

"Tell Attorney Rossi that he doesn't need his paralegal in court today."

"Fine I'll call my mother." She said in a pissed off tone.

"I'll take care of it. I just landed in Newark."

I heard a gigantic sigh on the other end. "Thank you, I know you have business…"

"Stephanie I said I would take care of Luke."

I heard voices speaking to her in the background. "I have to go."

I heard a dial tone and I speed dialed Tank. He answered on the first ring. "Lo."

"I'm going to have to cancel."

"What the f…"

"You'll have to handle the meeting on your own."

"It's our biggest account and you're ditching the meeting?"

"Call me later with the details."

"You better be saving a third world country."

""Handle it." I said and flipped my phone closed. I pulled my suitcase off the baggage carousel, and walked toward the front entrance of the airport.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of Sacred Heart Grade School. I parked and walked inside to the outer office of the principal. Luke sat in a chair just inside the door. He looked up at me defiantly sporting a shiner under his left eye. I looked at the boy sitting on the opposite side of the office with a spilt lip and holding an ice pack over his right eye, bloodstains dotted the front of his t-shirt. I teetered between giving Luke a high five and being a responsible parent. It did not matter how much time had lapsed, it was still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I had a nine-year-old son, and a daughter in her second year of college. The secretary looked up at me and sucked in a breath, her face breaking into a dazzling smile. I inwardly sighed as I heard Luke swear under his breath.

"I'm Luke's dad, Carlos Manoso."

She smiled. "I know who you are sir. Mrs. Arlington is waiting on you in her office. "

I turned back to Luke. "You okay?" He rolled his eyes, and I suppressed a smile.

"I'm fine, I didn't start this, he did." He glared at the boy seated opposite of him and the boy flipped him off. I gave the boy a look I reserve for certain individuals I like to intimidate, and he shrank sheepishly back against his chair.

I walked into the principal's office and she motioned for me to take a seat. She had a phone to her ear while tapping on a laptop in front of her. "Mr. Cline I'm going to return your call later, I have a parent in the office at the moment." She hung up the phone and fixed a smile on her face as she looked across the desk at me.

"Mr. Manoso, I'm sorry that we are meeting again under these circumstances. It's disheartening to me that Luke is fighting again. I have no other choice but to suspend him for his behavior."

"He said the other boy started the fight. I've instructed him that he is not to instigate violence, but he is to defend himself."

"I understand, but we instruct our students to avoid fighting at all costs. If he is bullied by another student he is to refer the incident to the nearest teacher."

"Maybe the other boy didn't give him a chance. Sometimes situations are not black and white."

Her eyes shifted away from mine and her face flushed. "No, you bring up a good point. I'm afraid some other boys are teasing Luke about your relationship with his mother. It's not my business or any of the other students about your home life but I wanted to make you aware of the nature of the problem."

I felt the dull spark of anger in my gut as I stood. "You're absolutely right; it is no one's concern. Is there something that I need to sign to take Luke home?"

"Miss James will assist you in the next office. Luke has already signed the papers for his suspension."

I nodded and walked out to the other office. I signed the paper on the clipboard the secretary pushed at me and I looked up at Luke. "You ready to go buddy?"

He nodded and I put my arm on his shoulder and guided him out of the office. Just as we stepped into the hallway, Joyce Barnhart Orr came running into the office. She bent down by the boy in the other seat and petted him affectionately. She glared at Luke and me in the doorway. "Baby did that spawn of Stephanie Morelli's do this to you?"

The boy pulled away from his mother's embrace, and pointed toward the clipboard on the counter. "Sign the stupid paper so I can get out of here."

Joyce stood up and looked at me. "If that boy so much as touches little Dickie again I'm filing a restraining order against him. It's no wonder he turned out the way he did. It's not like you can be any kind of example to him, when you solve all your problems with a gun or some type of violence. It's just a shame Joe Morelli wasn't his dad, at least then he stood a chance."

I gave her the same look I shared with her son earlier and she scurried over to the counter. I looked down at Luke, and I could see a familiar cold hard look in his eyes. I felt my heart clench, I always thought his mother could spear me with one look, but he was no different. I pushed him down the hallway with the guidance of my hand. We didn't speak until I maneuvered the truck onto the street. I could see him look over at me in my peripheral vision.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Dickie called mom a whore."

"Is that what started the fight?"

"Yeah. Dad I try to ignore him. He's a butthead, but he's not going to call mom names."

"I'm proud of you son."

"Is it true that for a while mom didn't know who my dad was?"

Fuck. The million-dollar question and Stephanie wasn't here to provide an answer.

"Your mom was in a relationship with Joe Morelli when she found out she was pregnant."

"I guess it explains why he looks at me so funny when I see him."

"Your mom was married to Joe and he lived with you both most of the first year of your life."

"So how did you know mom?"

"Your mom and I worked together, and we were good friends."

"Did you have sex with mom while she was married to Joe?"

I swallowed, and decided to go for the truth.

"Yes."

"Why didn't she know before she married Joe that you were my dad?"

"Remember the sex talk we had?"

I glanced at him and he rolled his eyes. "Yes, the one mom insisted we have even though I already knew everything?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah that one. We talked about protection you use when you have sex with a girl."

"So you're saying you wore a condom and you and mom didn't think I could be yours."

"Yes exactly."

"So why did she marry Joe if she wanted to have sex with you?"

Because I'm an ass.

"It wasn't easy. Sometimes grown up relationships are complicated. Your mother and I could never get it to work at the right time."

"It sounds like a lot of crap to me. If she wanted to have sex with you she shouldn't have married Joe and we could be a family like everyone else."

"We still do things together like a family."

"But we aren't."

"You've never complained about the way things are before."

"Yeah but that was because I thought you and mom would eventually get married."

"Some people aren't meant to be married Luke."

"Yeah and some kids are considered a mistake."

I stopped the truck and grabbed his chin pulling his gaze to mine. "Don't ever think that you were a mistake. That's not true, we love you."

He nodded, and I could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"You ready for a burger?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

I held up my fist and he bumped it with his. "By the way, you worked little Dickie over pretty good."

He laughed. "Yeah I guess sparring with Uncle Lester is paying off."

We pulled into the curved driveway and parked behind Stephanie's Land Rover. Luke grabbed his backpack and scooted out of the front seat landing on the ground with a thump. Stephanie came out of the house and stopped when she saw Luke's face.

"Another fight?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry mom, but I had to."

She walked over to him and bent down in front of him. She gathered him in her arms and closed her eyes holding him tight against her. He remained stationary for a few seconds and then wiggled lose from her embrace. She reached up and gingerly touched the bruise under his eye.

"Come inside and I'll get you an ice pack." She leaned in and kissed him and he jerked away.

"Mom I'm not a baby, I'm fine."

She glanced at me, and back at him. "Come inside we need to talk."

"Dad and I already talked about it."

"Well that's fine but we need to talk about it." Stephanie said.

"Little Dickie Orr called you a whore and I punched him."

Stephanie's face paled, and she swallowed.

I walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "I think this conversation can wait." I said.

"That's the problem you both think everything can wait. I'm tired of you waiting. I don't understand why you can't get married." He looked up at me. "I think you want to work in Boston, so you don't have to be my dad all the time. You leave, and mom thinks I don't see her cry, but she does." His voice broke and I felt Stephanie's nails dig into my arm; tears broke and rolled down his face.

"You know what they call me at school? A bastard. They say my dad doesn't want to be strapped with a kid, and they say that my mom's stupid because she left a good man for one that doesn't even want to live with her."

He dropped his backpack onto the driveway and ran toward the house. Stephanie started after him and I held her back. "He needs me." She said.

"He needs time Babe." I pulled her into my arms and gently rubbed her back.

I slowly pulled away and walked her into the house. I laced my fingers through hers and walked her upstairs to the bedroom. The same bedroom we shared every time I was in town. She dropped on the edge of the bed, kicked off her shoes, and dropped her head in her hands.

"I've failed him in so many ways. I always tried to shelter him, but all I have done is cause him more pain."

"We've both failed him by thinking we could live separate lives and still be parents to him."

"I don't know a solution."

I never hesitated it seemed so simple. "Marry me."

She looked up at me in disbelief. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'll not marry you because you think it will solve an issue. I want you to want it for the right reasons."

"And being a family to our son is not a good reason?"

"Maybe I'm selfish but I want it to be about your feelings for me too."

I walked over, pushed her back on the bed, and settled between her thighs.

"I love you Babe, I have never kept that a secret."

"I know, but..."

I placed my fingertips on her lips.

"I haven't mentioned marriage before because I was afraid that at the very mention of the word you would cut me out of his life. Do you remember how you refused child support in the beginning and were hell bent on making it in your own?"

"And I did."

"Yes, but once I convinced you to move in my house, I thought eventually you would come around."

"But you're in Boston all week so it's not like you live here."

"I told you in the beginning I would move back to Trenton all you had to do was say the word."

"But I wanted it to be your idea. I thought if you loved us enough you would want to be here all the time."

"Stephanie we've fell into this comfortable pattern, I work in Boston and come home on the weekend. It was our way of life, I had no idea it bothered you. Why couldn't you be honest with me?"

"I thought the way things were you wouldn't feel suffocated."

"Don't tell me I could have been here all along."

I trailed kisses up the side of her neck and ended by kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I didn't want you here in the beginning, but it didn't take long to get used to the idea after a while. Then I started counting the minutes until the next weekend." she said.

I smiled and brushed my lips across hers. "So it's settled then, we need to do this thing."

"Can you really stand to live with me the rest of your life?"

"It's going to be a hardship, but I think I can muddle through."

She pinched my butt, and I grinned.

She rolled out from under me. "I think I'll go check on him."

"I'll be in the shower." I winked and she rolled her eyes.

I stripped my clothes and headed into the shower. I stood under the water allowing the showerhead to massage away the tension in my shoulders. I picked up the shower gel and squirted some in my hand. I washed my arms and chest and started lower when I felt another set of hands on my body. I smiled and sucked in a breath as she assisted me with washing my lower appendages. I turned and placed a hot, wet kiss on her mouth.

"How is he?"

"Fine, he went outside to play some basketball with Lester."

"What's Santos doing here?"

"He brought Brandon over to play."

"I still can't get used to the idea of him being married."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and I closed my eyes as the heat of her wrapped around me. "It can happen to the best of us."

I braced her back against the tile and slid inside of her.

I looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me Babe?"

She leaned forward and whispered against my lips.

"I thought you would never ask"

I groaned as she ground her hips into mine. "Is that a yes?"

Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Mmmm… God yes."

I smiled and kissed her as she shuddered in my arms.


End file.
